The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House...
1. Curiosity and Criminals

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and answering to iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter One-Curiosity and Criminals**

Marie Rogue was a curious girl by nature. She had a near inexplainable urge to discover answers to problems, to sift through mounds of books to unearth vivid stories and myths. Marie's curiosity was one of her most notable qualities. If she was presented with a problem or question, she would do everything in her power to find the truth and solve the riddle. It made her dependable, determined and hyperly attentive to detail. It ensured her good marks in her classwork, earning her a high ranking in comparison to the other students. She was a very bright girl indeed.

On top of being irresistibly curious, Marie was also a young witch. She was soon to be thirteen, going into her third year at Hogwarts, a magical school for witches and wizards. At age eleven, she received her letter that bore the Hogwarts seal and formally accepted her into their school to study. Since that day, Marie had been Sorted into the House of Slytherin (founded by Salazar Slytherin himself), befriended numerous other students within her House and among the other three (Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor). At first she had been alarmed by her Sorting, having desperately wanted to be placed in Gryffindor, much like her guardians Remus Lupin and "Captain" Tess Andrews, but shortly after, she grew to love her House, her friends and even her Head of House, even when he was mildly frightening.

Marie was a very successful student at Hogwarts. Top of her class with her group of close knit friends, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and the ever-pompous Draco Malfoy (with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle acting as the boy's security). She was a substitute Chaser for the Slytherin House Quidditch team, having actually played in the rival grudge match against Gryffindor when Adrian Pucey fell ill with the flu. She had played hard, taken a Bludger to the back, and they were ahead in points, but they had lost due to Harry Potter catching the Snitch before Draco. Their Captain, Marcus Flint, had been furious with Draco, to say the least.

Curiosity was also Marie's Achilles heel. In her first year of school, it had led her to discovering Professor Quirrell's strange behavior, digging up information that connected him to the wandering troll on Hallowe'en and to jinxing Harry's broom during the first Quidditch match against Slytherin. In time, this led Marie to confronting Quirrell in the forbidden third floor corridor and she suffered the Cruciatus Curse as a result. The following year there was monster roaming the school and Marie found herself following the sounds and the trail, trying to find and identify the creature. In her wake, four students were Petrified. It allowed her mind to be open to the memory of Tom Riddle, a young man who charmed her with his personality and started to drain her of her life as she began to get closer and closer to the truth behind the Chamber of Secrets.

Marie was curious at heart, determined to be brilliant, insightful, resourceful and capable of being sly if it meant she could find her answers all the quicker. She was a true Slytherin. She was also becoming quite skilled at lying, due to her guardian, Remus Lupin, not knowing her House. He still believed that she was Sorted into Gryffindor, having assumed such and putting Marie in the predicament of telling the truth and breaking his heart, or simply to play along in order for him to believe everything was how it should be.

This summer Marie and Happy, the cat, were staying with "Captain" Tess Andrews at her cottage near the base of the Great Gable mountain, near the Windermere ribbon lake. Tess had sent her a letter suggesting her to stay with the Ministry official for the summer, mostly due to Remus being low on funds because of his poor area of employment as work for him was difficult to come by. Marie had agreed without wasting a moment, hurrily sending her response with the Captain's owl, Sebastian. This provided the girl with ample time to enjoy her time off from school, spend quality time with the Head of Defense and take a break from lying to Remus. She loved Remus dearly and she hated to lie to him constantly, having to alter her stories or only give partial names of her friends. If she gave him too much, then he could easily connect the dots that she was referring to numerous, well known, Pureblood families. By Merlin, Remus still didn't know that she had been present at the Malfoy's New Year's Ball during her first year!

She was safe with Captain Tess. Tess knew all about her secrets and swore to keep them, allowing the girl to tell Remus when she felt the time was right. The Captain was the Head of the Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic, the youngest to take the position and a woman, nonetheless. Her track record was impressive, not to mention that she became an Auror during the Dark Times of Voldemort recruiting Death Eaters and leading multiple attacks. The Gryffindor had proven her worth in ability, skill, and initiative. She had the habit of going against orders and regulations, taking things into her hands and getting the desired result. Older Aurors called her foolish and reckless, others called her inspiring.

In fact, Tess was doing some sort of mandatory patrol through Azkaban at the moment and would be home soon. Marie turned the page in her book idly. After the next chapter she would put some tea on the stove. They were going to drop off her belongings at Remus' flat, go to dinner for her birthday, then meet up with her other caretaker, whom she would stay with for the last month of vacation.

* * *

Azkaban. The wizard prison. Dark, cold and miserable on the small rocky island out in the North Sea. Not to mention it constantly seemed to be storming. Blue eyes were hardened into a glare, dementors floating around every corner. She could tell that they were studying her, wanting to enjoy the guilty pleasure of sucking out every ounce of her happiness along with her soul. Her robes snapped behind her as she kept a strong pace, ignoring the throbbing in her leg. A stupid injury she had received last year in order to save the hide of a new Auror, fresh from the training program, who was too careless as to watch his own back.

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, hustled to keep up with her as one hand kept his bowler hat in place. Tess huffed at the Minister's dawdling speed. She was tired, her leg was hurting her and she absolutely hated doing the Azkaban patrol. Sure, it was only a few times a year and yes, she would rather face dementors and criminals rather than sit in her office and do paperwork, but still. She hated it.

"So wonderful you could make it today, Captain. Wonderful," thanked the Minister. She gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"It's apart of my job, Minister. But might I ask, why did you request today for a patrol?" she asked, glancing down at the portly little man. "We just filed a patrol last month."

"Ah, well, um, yes," stammered the man. "You see it is a rather, er, particular prisoner. He's been acting...oddly." Tess raised a brow in question to his word choice.

"Oddly?" she repeated.

"Yes. Oddly." There was a moment of silence as they traveled up another flight of stairs to proceed through the next floor.

"Would you care to elaborate on your definition of "oddly", Minister? Or tell me who the prisoner is so I can make the assumption for myself," she requested, unable to keep the bitter edge from her voice. Merlin, being in Azkaban made her cranky. The Minister jumped slightly as one of the prisoner tried to reach through the bars and touch his pinstripe cloak.

"Y-yes, yes, of course. Ahem," he cleared his throat. "The prisoner, Sirius Black, is the one who has been acting rather peculiar We thought it would be best if you were to give your opinion, as you have a more extensive history with him than I do."

"Because I'm the one who arrested him," she stated.

"Yes."

_The street was crowded with Muggles and they were pursuing Sirius Black, who was on a vicious man hunt for Peter Pettigrew. Tess was farther ahead then others of the group that was dispatched to bring Black down. Sure, she was suppose to stay with the group but she was a rookie and hard headed. She didn't always follow orders well. All right, perhaps a bit reckless._

_"You face me like a man, Pettigrew! Face me and tell me how you turned in our friends to Voldemort! Face me, you _rat_!" shouted Sirius. She was sprinting down the street, legs pumping hard in order to catch up. They were in a heavily Muggle populated area, Apparating would draw attention to herself and the others. The fact that the two men were running and screaming with wands in their hands was definitely drawing attention._

_"Sirius, fall back!" she called after him. She could see Peter weaving his way to the center of a nearby crowd, surrounding himself with defenseless Muggles. "Fall back, dammit!"_

_Peter started to shout back, a little fair haired boy compared to the dark, and currently threatening, Sirius. His words were loud, rushed, rambling, and gaining the Muggles' attention all the while. Tess heard things like _"crazy"_ and _"mad man"_ but little else._

_Suddenly there was a blast of light, followed quickly by a deafening roar that blew the street apart..._

_Tess had only just barely managed to summon a Shield Charm in time to be forced to the ground. The street had been demolished, the Muggles blown to bits and Peter wasn't in sight. Lifting herself from the broken road, she saw Sirius laying on his back, laughing quietly to himself. It was off, not the kind of laughter you give when you've been extraordinarily successful, more like disbelief. Her legs brought her over to the man, body throbbing and stunned from whatever had just happened. She didn't even see Sirius move his wand hand! Wandless magic perhaps? Wandless and worldless magic? That was far outside Sirius' comfort and ability. The nagging thought upset her stomach as she stood over her friend._

_"Sirius Black. You are hereby under arrest for the disregard for the __International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy__, mass murder for innocent Muggle bystanders and the murder of Peter Pettigrew. You will be tried before the Wizengamot, the Council of Magical Law, for your crimes. Do you understand this sentence as I have explained it to you?" she recited, breaths shaky. The words only upset her body further. It felt so wrong, having to wield her Auror authority over him._

_Sirius opened his dark eyes and looked up at her, arms opened wide from the blast. His usually well styled black hair was mussed from the running and fighting. His mouth pulled into his usual half smile. Her chest was aching, heart literally hurting._

_"He one-up'd me, Captain," he laughed, using her nickname from their school days. "Bloody Peter Pettigrew got the better of me..."_

_"Do you understand the sentence?" she demanded. She clenched her fists to keep them from shaking too badly. Here she was, making her first formal arrest on her best friend. Her eyes dared to burn, but tears did not fall. She was an Auror, a professional._

_"I understand the sentence you have explained to me," he agreed. "Y'know, they probably won't even give me a trial? The way Peter's fucking played this out and my oh-so-charming Black history?" He lifted his hands, holding them together by the wrists._

_"Lock me up good, Tess. Otherwise I'm going to break out and kill him."_

The pair came to a stop before a particularly dark and dank cell. Tess shoved her hand into her pocket, the other gripping the cane as she stood in an aggressive military styled stance. Steady. She glanced down at the Minister again, who muttered some nonsense excuse, saying that he would meet her at the entrance. He was gone in a matter of heartbeats. Leader of the Wizarding world, yet completely spineless.

Dementors were hovering nearby, knowing better than to approach the Head of Defense any further. Last time one had been so foolish, she just about cleaned out the prison with her lion Patronus

"Tess," called a voice softly. It took a moment, and she heard the shuffling as the person made his way to the bars that contained him. Soon, Sirius leaned against the bars, arms looped through comfortably. He was so very thin, all fat gone from his face and frame. His cheeks were sunken and he looked as if he hadn't anything to eat in ages.

They studied each other for a moment. Blue clashing against darkest brown.

"Tess..." he sighed, tone sad. "What has the Ministry done to you?" She huffed. He was referring to her athletic build that was slightly underweight, the premature grey hairs that were starting to show at her temples despite her long brown hair that she still wore in a ponytail, the multiple scars and the new addition of the cane. So she was a little worse for wear. Battle worn. The last time he had properly seen her was when she had been young, a newly appointed Auror, and madly in love.

"Azkaban's been great to you too, Sirius," she retorted. A wheeze passed that could have resembled a laugh and something of a smirk pulled at his mouth.

"Always quick. Always the quick one, Captain," he teased.

"Get to the point, Sirius," she sighed. "Why go through the trouble of acting out of character to get Fudge to call me in? I'm on something of a vacation, y'know." He gave a nod and shuffled over to his makeshift bed, scuffing his feet as he returned. He held out a copy of the Daily Prophet for her to take. Cautious, she accepted it and brought it to her eye level for a proper look. The cover was of the Weasley family waving to the camera from Egypt, all nine members absolutely beaming.

**Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Prophet _Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Daily Prophet_, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

"I heard about this through work. What's your point?" she asked, returning the paper to him. With a flick of his wrist, he kept the family photo open for her to see. He pointed to the youngest son's shoulder (Ron, if she remembered correctly. There were quite a few kids.) A pet rat seemed to be resting there. His bony finger tapped it again, specifically at the rat's paw.

"You're smart, Tess. You tell me what's missing," he challenged. Her brow furrowed as she took another look at the picture. She looked back to Sirius.

"He's missing a toe on his front paw."

"The equivalent to a human finger, wouldn't you say?" he asked, brow raised as if scholastically intrigued. Tess took a good pause, mulling the facts over in her head.

The body of Peter Pettigrew was never fully recovered. In fact, the biggest part of him they could find was his finger, which Tess always thought was odd. What would totally obliterate a human body but leave an entire finger undamaged, enough for identification? The Sirius Black case was always very suspicious, since Sirius was chasing after the boy calling him a rat and shouting about how he turned in their friends. By friends, he meant James and Lily, who were just recently murdered at the time. The case always left a bad taste in her mouth. The outstanding question was, why would Sirius be calling Peter the traitor when Sirius had been the Secret Keeper, the only soul knowing the location of the Potters? Even more peculiar, why did Sirius steal Marie away and hide her with Remus, as if he was worried that something was going to happen?

Sirius was staring at her very intensely as she kept her silence, praying that she was connecting the dots. Piecing together his case. Figuring out that he wasn't as mad as they all said.

"He's at Hogwarts, Tess. With Harry and Marie," he reasoned. "He's out there."

"You know, I've been thinking..." she trailed. "I've been thinking about getting a dog."

Sirius simply stared at her, and she vaguely pictured a teenage Sirius Black giving her that same look when she was trying to explain Herbology homework to him.

"Okay? A dog. I mean, they're great and all, but I'm talking about _rats_ here," he said, pointing to the picture again to emphasize. She shrugged.

"I know. It's just something I've been thinking about for awhile now," she continued. "Still a theory, a work in progress of an idea."

"Tess, I'm suppose to be the mad one here," laughed Black.

"Not a little dog though, they're far too irritating and would get underfoot, and trust me, I would absolutely step on it." She glanced about before looking back to the prisoner. "But I've been thinking more about a big dog. A big, _black _dog."

They locked eyes again. A few moments passed.

"What do you think?" she asked innocently.

A smirk stretched across his face once more, a glint returning to his eyes.

"I think it's a bloody fantastic idea."

* * *

**REVIEW! First chapter is up and rolling and reviews would be amazing as always! Soooo incredibly excited for this story! Next chapter should be longer but I just wanted to get the ball rolling for you readers (and myself, lol)!**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Wolfsbane

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Two-Wolfsbane**

"Could we sit outside, Tess? Please?" requested Marie. They were currently at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley and had just received their orders, Marie offering to carry both as Tess' leg was bothering her a bit more than usual. Marie had order a Mintastic Mint Marvel while Tess settled for her usual old fashion, Florean's Classic Sundae.

She gave a laugh. "Whatever you say, kid. It's your birthday!"

Cheering, the girl practically skipped to a small open outside table that was well prepared with an umbrella that was now unneccesary as it was sunset. Their treats were set down carefully before their chairs scrapped back, allowing them to take a seat. The day's heat was dwindling and ice cream was the perfect choice. Marie typically chose Florean's as a nightcap for her birthday, to the point where the owner, Florean Fortescue himself, knew when her birthday was and typically didn't charge her for her treat on that day. Tess scooped up a mouthful of the delicious treat, an excellent remedy to walking about Azkaban. Her spirits were already lifting. Glancing over at her ward, she saw the girl wave to someone she recognized. A smile pulled at her mouth as she took a smaller bite

It was funny how people changed over time. What reminded her, was how Marie seemed to sprout up over the last year. The girl had gained a good few inches in height, not destined to be nearly as tall as Tess who stood at a good five foot ten inches, but she jumped to at least five foot five or six. Impressive for someone like Marie who was so lithe and petite to begin with. Her form was filling out as well, losing the straight edged figure of a young girl but starting to gain the softness and curves, making her more of a young lady.

Marie seemed to notice her staring.

"What?" she asked. She wiped at her face with a napkin. "Do I have ice cream on my face?"

Tess laughed at her guess and shook her head, spoon swirling the frozen treat. "No, nothing like that. You're just making me feel old is all." Marie sniggered at the idea, spoon in her mouth.

"But Tess, you're not old at all," she teased. She paused. "Actually...how old _are _you?" Tess picked the cherry out of her bowl and threw it into Marie's, smirking.

"A real lady never reveals her age," she recited. The two shared a short laugh before Tess sighed and quietly admitted the truth.

"Marie. I'm afraid I'm a whole...thirty-three years young. I'll be an old maid come next March," she sighed again, melodramatically bringing her hand to her forehead, as if to faint. Marie laughed at the truth, stealing a quick bite of the Captain's treat.

"See? I wouldn't have ever guessed that," she shrugged. Tess quirked a brow.

"Really? And just how old did you think I was?" she asked. "Choose your words very carefully. I suggest a number under twenty-seven."

Marie's nose crinkled as she giggled with a mouthful of ice cream. She shrugged again, taking her time studying her guardian. "I don't know. You just look kind of...timeless, I guess. To me, anyway."

"Timeless, huh?" Tess took a moment and nodded in approval. "All right, timeless. I'll take that. Point to you, kid."

They took their time eating the deserts, opting to sit outside and enjoy the improving weather. Marie told her stories from her second year and the drama that ensued. Tess remembered hearing about the Chamber of Secrets, in fact, the Defense Department had just a filed a request with the Minister to send the Captain herself directly to Hogwarts to confront the problem. Of course, Hogwarts had Gilderoy Lockhart, whose loud reputation proceeded him and the very idea of the blonde haired man made her roll her eyes. Lockhart wouldn't know _Voyages with Vampires_, if a vampire came up and bit him on the arse. Marie went on to explain the boy Justin Finch-Fletchley, how he had given her his "telephone number" which Tess found hilarious as Marie wasn't very well versed in Muggle technology. Not to mention that the Captain's cottage was well out of the designated service areas.

"...Oh, and I actually received a Valentine!" Marie had just finished her story about Valentine's day where Lockhart had dwarfs delivering valentine notes, singing cards, floating pink confetti and daring students to ask Professor Snape to make a love potion. The Captain snorted at the very idea of Severus Snape creating a love potion.

"A Valentine?" Tess repeated, interested. Their ice cream was long gone, spoons sitting in their empty bowls. "Really, who from? One of your friends?" Marie sort of shook her head, stopped, then gave a shrug instead. Her cheeks were rather flushed, but that could easily be from the heat and their laughter.

"Um, Marcus Flint gave me a valentine..." she half mumbled, flustered. There was a minor pause before Tess couldn't stand to hide her own growing smile. Marie looked down to hide her face, embarrassed.

"Awww! That's too cute!" she teased. "He's your Quidditch Captain, right?" Marie nodded, long hair waving.

"That's adorable. Seriously, I almost can't stand it." Marie quickly made to take their empty bowls away, to give her face a chance to cool off as Tess chuckled.

Tess went on to talk about how she had encountered Lucius Malfoy at work after the mandatory meeting, and he sends his best to the wild haired girl. Marie had been recently over to Malfoy Manor at their Wiltshire estate for tea and to visit her friend Draco. Pansy had also been invited to the gathering, giving Marie another chance to catch up with friends. Apparently, Narcissa had already been smitten with Marie and insisted that she visit them again, soon. Lucius made an off handed joke about Narcissa always wanting a daughter, Marie playing the perfect role as Draco's sibling. Tess teased Marie about slipping an Enamouring Mint in her tea to gain her favor.

"Say, um, shouldn't we be heading back now?" Marie asked, looking about. The usually busy streets were slowing down, the candles and lanterns were glowing and night was well underway. Tess nodded, getting to her feet while doing her best to avoid putting weight on her bad leg.

"Didn't realize it was getting so late," she mused. "I bet Remus is waiting on us." Not to mention that Remus was going to reveal his big surprise as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was very excited to tell the girl.

Tess held out her arm and Marie linked hers through, holding tightly as the Captain Apparated.

* * *

The flat was dark when they appeared before the front door as none of the lights inside were lit. Marie pushed the door opened, holding it open for Tess. Remus Lupin's space was always neat and had little furniture decorating the interior. A couch and an armchair surrounding a coffee table. A dining area that only had three mismatched chairs. A sparse kitchen area with a two leveled counter top and a closed door pantry that had a little room so to step inside (it had been Marie's favorite hiding spot as a child). Two bedrooms. One bathroom. It was a simple, modest home. Only the necessities, nothing extravagant.

"Remus! Happy!" called Marie. "We're home!"

It was strangely quiet, noticed Tess as she hung her Auror coat on the coat stand beside Marie's. Remus should be home by now, he knew they were coming. Marie began to look about for her ironically named cat, checking beneath the couch and chair. Honestly, Tess never met a grouchier cat.

"Do you see Happy, Tess?" she asked, lifting the quilt that covered the couch hazardously "Odd that Remus didn't clean up before we got here, don't you think?" The quilt was tangled, the rug by the door was mussed and Tess saw that some of the picture frames were knocked down. Brow furrowing, she made her way into the kitchen, opting to leave her cane by the door. She started opening random cabinets, eyes checking for something. As it had been awhile since she needed this particular item, her memory was a bit fuzzy as to where it was exactly.

"Marie," she called over her shoulder. "Where does Remus keep the medical supplies?"

"The cabinet above the stove," she answered, her voice drifting as she started to look about the home for her caretaker and her cat.

Tess pulled the door open and began to search, heart rate starting to rise. She shifted past the basics, uninterested, and had to stand on her tiptoes to see the next row. There were a series of empty vials, all neat and in a row. Her hand snatched each one, reading their labels. She knew they went by month and they were divided by three lines. They were Wolfsbane drafts, each section for each stage of the full moon: waxing, full, and waning. Her heart pounded harder.

_January. February. March. April. May. June._

There was clinking of glass as she started to shove items aside in her search. Where was _July_'s vial? Remus always had to keep them in stock. It was the condition for him to become Marie's legal guardian. He had signed documents stating that he would always be prepared. That he would never put her in harm's way of his curse. Tess also knew that Wolfsbane potions were expensive and hard to come by as not many wizards knew how to brew them properly. There had been times when she had to leave work, Apparate, and steal Marie away for a few days so that he could lock himself up and not harm others. Panic was rising faster now. She pushed herself away from the stove and toward the window to look up at the dark sky, hands against the glass.

The first full moon shone down on them.

"Marie," she called, doing her best not to let her worry show. "Marie, we've got to go."

Her calm was shattered when Marie gave a high pitch scream.

Running, thoroughly ignoring her leg, she moved into the hall way where Marie was leaning against Remus' bedroom door, hands clapped over her mouth as she stared in horror at the sight before her. Happy, her beloved cat, was lying on the ground in a bloody and mangled mess. Chest heaving, she reached blindly for the doorknob and opened the door quickly, hoping to find Remus and ask what happened, not seeing the red prints that led into the same room.

_"Marie!"_

Green eyes widened as the massive wolf figure lunged at her, woken by her scream and now freed by the opened door. Her heart seemed to have stopped. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even think, she was so frightened. Large teeth snapped at her and she felt magic pull her back and away from the werewolf's grip. Marie went flying down the short hall and was then tossed over the counter and propelled into the pantry, where the door closed with a solid lock. Breath knocked out of her and still stunned, she tried to fight against the door but with no luck. The pantry door was styled with blinds, so people on the outside couldn't look in, but if you were on the inside, the angle allowed you to see slots of the outside. Which is exactly why it was Marie's favorite spot as a child. It was clever to her.

She could see the werewolf clearly now. It was towering in height, covered in bristled grey fur with claws and snapping teeth. Remus lunged for Tess who parried back with her wand, a fierce gold light that made Remus howl. His over sized paw came up and sent her crashing into the wall, pictures falling and breaking to rain glass down on the Captain. To Marie's surprise, Tess was back on her feet in an instant, striking back.

"Think Remus!" she heard her shout. "We're your friends! Your family! _Remember us_!"

Remus gave a howl that hurt Marie's ears. She tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge, Tess' magic holding it secure. Her fist pounded as she tried to get out. Her cheeks were slick with tears and she was shaking terribly, but she needed to get out. She needed to help!

"Tess!" she called. "Let me out! I can help!" How was she going to help when her own wand was still packed away, students banned from using underage magic during the summer holidays, she didn't know.

Her spell sent Remus crashing but it only stalled him for a moment as he was back on his feet. Marie gave a scream as the werewolf's teeth sank into Tess' side. Tess seemed hardly bothered, sending a sharp green jet into his eye, forcing him to howl and release her for the moment. She tried to magic a set of ropes to bind him, and he resisted, the binds snapping under his strength.

"Remus, please!" begged Marie, still pounding on the door that wouldn't yield to her. "Stop!"

Tess was a blur of motion, magic swirling about her as she charged against the frightening figure of Remus in his werewolf form, the Captain terrifying in her own right. Marie could hear the sound of blood splattering against the kitchen tile as they crashed together again and again. Teeth were snapping. Marie continued to scream. Tess was slowing down. Their total images were hidden behind the counter from Marie and blurred by the pantry door slates which her fingers were gripping tightly, knees threatening to give up.

Marie didn't know how long she was trapped in the small pantry. Jars had shattered inside due to uncontrollable bursts of magic that were expelled from her body due to the incredible high levels of stress. Her throat was raw from her screaming as loud as she could, fists were most likely bruised from her relentless beating. She couldn't seem to quite breathe, and she couldn't get out to help Tess. She was trapped and safe. For the moment.

"_Remus_!" she cried.

Silence suddenly fell. There was a loud sound as the werewolf crumpled to the floor in a heap, Captain Tess the last one standing. She was breathing heavy, one arm around her middle and not standing fully upright. She muttered a spell before coughing harshly, doubling over. Her inhales were sharp wheezes and she started to make her way over to Marie's hiding spot, one slow drag of a footstep at a time. It took what felt like forever before Marie could see her guardian clearly and she gasped loudly, covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh Merlin...T-Tess..."

Her long wavy brown hair was free from its usual tie and fell down her back, matting to the blood on her person. Dozens of claw marks were visible as they ripped her clothes, the leg of her pinstriped pants, her matching vest and white blouse. She was doused in red and dripping onto the floor as she moved. Her arm was wrapped around her middle but she couldn't hide the ragged bite marks her side bore. Marie shook the door, trying to jimmy it open. It still refused to budge.

"Tess...let me-let me out...I can go get help!" she suggested. The Captain had made it to the pantry door and she waited a moment, contemplating and studying the white door that was sprinkled red from the fight. Her face had several scratches as well, her lip was split and blood dripped from her mouth, crawling down her chin.

"Tess, please let me help," she cried, renewed tears streaming. Her chest was heaving as the Captain stood there, not moving and not lifting her enchantment, still thinking.

Tess then turned around and took a seat on the floor, her back pressing heavily against the door with a grunt of pain. Keeping it closed. Green eyes widened and Marie hit the door again, fear blooming.

"Tess! Tess! Let me out-please! I can go get help! Get a Healer! Anything!" The door still refused to budge, even when she threw her weight against it.

"Eh...sorry, kid," apologized Tess in between breaths. "Looks like you've got to...stay put...for the night..."

"Stay put?" repeated Marie. "No, no, no, Tess, you've got to let me out! I've got to go get help!"

"Nope...gotta wait 'til dawn, at least..." Tess lifted her wand and slowly brought it to her temple. Marie waited with bated breath as a subtle gold glow pulsed from the connecting point between her temple and wand. Carefully, she pulled it away and a small golden orb rested at her wand's point. She extended her arm out and it gave a single pulse before suddenly dispersing into a dozen golden spheres that scattered out of sight in a single shot.

"Wh-what was that?" asked Marie.

"Notes," she gasped. "Had to send out...the word...didn't have parchment handy...Got to let...the Ministry know...and a few others..."

"Tess, please," she tried again. "I can go get help...I-I could use the Floo and get to St. Mungo's and-and bring back a Healer! Please!"

"Marie..." interrupted Tess, voice daring to waver. Marie instantly swallowed her pleas in order to listen. She had never heard Tess sound like that. As if she was close to crying, but that couldn't be right. She was Captain Tess.

"Y-yes?"

"Y'know...y'know I love you, right?" she asked. Cold fear washed over her body, chillingly her to the core.

"Tess-Tess-please...!"

"More than...anything in th'world..." she continued. Her breathing was becoming heavy, more labored, fighting to keep going.

"Tess-please don't talk like this, please!" begged Marie, tears now blurring her vision. "I love you too, Tess. I love you, I love you, please don't leave me Tess, I love you so much...!"

There was a pause. A pregnant silence as Marie waited for the Captain to say something in return, to encourage conversation. Panic settled in and Marie tapped the door again. The top of the door bent to her will, but the majority kept her pinned in due to the Captain's body and weight position. The enchantment was lifted.

"Tess?" called Marie, hitting the door. She didn't hear the previous difficult breathing from before. "Tess!" Her chest constricted in pure fear and realization as to why the charm was lifted. She pounded even harder, voice rising high in a scream.

_"TESS!"_

* * *

**REVIEW! Oh my gosh, poor Marie! Third year's a difficult, interesting year for her with a bit of a rough start I'm afraid. Your thoughts would be great as always!**

**Enjoy! (sort of? It was sad...)**


	3. Teresa Catherine Andrews

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Three-Teressa Catherine Andrews**

Marie was sitting in Mr. Malfoy's office in the Ministry of Magic. A very lovely office, well organized with top of the line pieces and equipment. A few picture frames on his desk of his wife and son. She was sitting very still, hands folded nicely in her lap, ankles crossed and back perfectly straight. Green eyes didn't look up from her interlaced fingers. Her expression was vacant, bright eyes now dull. The Healers said it was most likely shock from the event. Perhaps traumatized, they couldn't be certain at the moment.

The Ministry had arrived as soon as sun breached the horizon, breaking into the flat. Aurors had pounced on Remus' unconscious form while Healers immediately attended to Tess. Right away, it was obvious that the good Captain was long gone. There were too many vital points struck, too much blood loss, too much damage. There was a large puddle of blood staining the kitchen's tiled floor, seeping beneath the pantry door to Marie's feet. A pair made to move Tess' body onto a type of stretcher, allowing the door to creak open.

_"Quick! The pantry! Marie Rogue, the Captain's girl, Tess said so in her message!" _instructed one. A wizard dressed in white moved quickly, to open the door carefully. It creaked with the effort, tugging Marie forward as her fingers had locked rigidly on the panels. Her figure fell forward and the wizard caught her easily enough, her eyes closed.

_"Here! I've got her!"_

_"You've got to hand it to the Captain. Even in death she protected her. Using the pantry and it's food smells, her body and her blood to cover Marie's scent just in case the werewolf got up again...Bloody hell..."_

Tess had taken care of everything. The Ministry was securing the scene, Dumbledore had arrived to tend to Remus (reasons unknown to Marie), and the Healers had whisked Marie away from the unraveling mayhem, well before Rita Skeeter could sink her harpy nails into the story. She had only been vaguely aware of what was happening, allowing herself to be handed off to different witches and wizards, their faces blurring together. First it was the on-the-scene Healers, next the St. Mungo Healers both of which cleaned her up and took care of any physical injury (of which there were none), and then somehow she was being escorted through the bustling Ministry. The bustling had turned into a madness when word of Captain Tess' death had finally leaked.

Now she was in this chair. In this office. Doing her very best to turn off everything in her mind. To shut out everything. Like Tess' death. Like the fact that the law wouldn't allow her to live with Remus anymore. Like the fact that she was totally alone.

* * *

"Out of my way!" hissed Lucius Malfoy, shoving past fellow Ministry employees. The Malfoy family was currently making their way through the Ministry, doing their best to get to Lucius' personal office. The Ministry was in a disorder upon hearing the dreadfully shocking news of "Captain" Tess Andrews' death. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was furious and distraught with their loss, Mathias Flint currently standing in as Head as he was second-in-command after Tess. A dark, hulking wizard with immense strength and power, though he was always second to Tess, the witch always having had outsmart him in skill and strategy.

"Dear, Lucius, we must hurry," said Narcissa, worry evident in her tone. He nodded as Cissy double checked that Draco was still with them. Their boy had grown taller over the summer, resembling his father more and more with his platinum hair and slender face and frame. His expression was set in concern, complection rather pale as they hurried into the lift, closing the gate after them. The contraption moved quickly, bringing them closer to the office. Cissy linked her hand with Lucius', pale as well.

"I do hope she's all right, dear," she muttered. Darling Marie who Narcissa remembered meeting at the New Year's Eve Ball they had hosted. She had been so little and delicate as Cissy introduced her to other Pureblood families, trying to see if anyone could recognize her or remember a tragedy involving someone with her physical features. With those stunning green eyes, there had to be someone who recognized them. A dear friend of her son's and a charming young lady as well as an incredibly bright witch.

"It's okay, mother. This is Marie, she's smart. She's always all right," reassured Draco, even if he didn't believe his own words. Narcissa saw how her boy was worried for the girl, his friend for the past two years at school. He cared for her, that much was clear. Much like an older brother cares for his sister. He folded his arms as the lift traveled higher, screeching to a halt on their designated level.

The gate rolled open, allowing them to step out. It became quite obvious as to where Marie was staying by the noise. Lucius Malfoy's office was blocked by a handful of Aurors and multiple other people were in the vicinity doing their best to handle the situation with their voices clashing and rising in volume. Growling with irritation, Lucius made his way over, signature cane striking the floor with enough force to warrant attention from some.

"Just what exactly do you think you are doing here?" he seethed. He was furious with how they were behaving. They were full grown witches and wizards, they should be far more professional than the panic they were obviously displaying.

"We've secured Marie Rogue until further notice," answered one. Lucius gave the man a perfectly contemptuous glare, fitting for a Malfoy of his stature.

"I give my congratulations to you, good man, for your terrific work of securing a traumatized thirteen year old girl. I mean this truly, _bravo_," he sneered. "Now that clearly the most difficult stage in your operation is complete, what say you to controlling the madness you have taking place outside my office?"

"M-madness?" stuttered the Auror. Newly appointed by the look of the young man, going by the state of his robes and gleaming Auror badge.

"Yes, _madness_," he gave a loud sigh and gestured to the other adults that were speaking to each other with flourish. "This is not the behavior of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, especially of the Auror Office. If Captain Tess was here, she would have your hide for this inexcusable behavior and lack of control."

"Sh-sh-she would?" he stammered, face pale. He had heard stories of the Captain all right.

"Young man, you need to get this under control!" chided Narcissa, stepping up to her husband's side. The Auror looked startled by her injection. Narcissa pointed to the closed door. "You've got a young girl in there who's seen far too much and this commotion is doing nothing to help! How could you be so careless?"

Draco made his way to the door as his parents berated the young Auror. He rolled his grey eyes. Well, he deserved it. Quietly, he turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. Talk about a slack job, "professional Auror" his left arse cheek. The door made no sound as he slipped inside, closing it behind him just as quietly. Straightening his robes, he looked about his father's office. He was well familiar with the setting, having been inside often as a young boy whenever his mother would bring him along to go visit his father at work. It was lavish, as were most things Malfoy, and everything was in its place, not a hair out of line. If Lucius hated one thing, it was untidiness. Very much like father like son.

Looking over, Draco saw Marie Rogue sitting quietly in the guest chair across from his father's desk. She was perfectly still, looking as if she was waiting for an interview of some sort. He started to approach her slowly, not wanting to alarm her at all.

"Marie?" he called carefully. Her name tasted funny on his tongue. He had always called her Rogue, opting to call her by her last name rather that her first. It was just a habit that stuck since first year, it wasn't insulting or anything of the sort. She was just Rogue. It suited her.

"Hey, Marie," he called again, closer now. She seemed to flinch and he hurried closer, bending down onto one knee beside the chair, his hand carefully on her arm. "Hey, hey, it's just me. Just me."

Tentatively, green eyes made their way over to him and he gave a half smirk at an attempt at humor. She was still so tense, body unwilling to relax.

"See? Just my beautiful mug, nothing else," he teased. She gave a small nod.

"H-hello, Draco," she greeted softly. Like she hadn't spoken in a long time, or just finished speaking for an extensive period. He wouldn't know that it was both. From her screaming and begging for Tess all night before passing out, then from keeping her silence while she was moved from place to place.

"Hey," he said again. She could feel his hand on her arm and the human contact felt good. It reminded her that she was still there. He wasn't gripping her to take away to some other Healer or Auror or Ministry official. He was just Draco Malfoy, her friend and fellow classmate. With his very blonde hair and uniquely grey eyes that were currently watching her.

"Are...are you all right?" he asked gently. He had only heard snippets of what had happened. That a werewolf had broken into Marie's home. Captain Tess, father's favored co-worker and Head of Defense, was present and defended Marie. There had been a bloody awful fight and he heard that Tess didn't use _Avada Kedavra _due to the fear that Marie might get in the way. This resulted in Tess taking down the werewolf through means that required more time, but being so horribly injured that she lost her life as well. That Marie was discovered at the scene.

"I...don't know," she answered slowly. "I mean, I'm not hurt. Not at all. But..." Green eyes locked with grey and they started to shimmer with tears, breaking down the apathetic barrier her mind had feebly built. A whimper slipped past her lips and she clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound. Draco helped her to her feet and moved her over to the small black loveseat that was positioned at the back wall, which he knew his father used for resting when he had to work overtime and extra hours (when he couldn't get a lackey to do it for him). He sat down next to the girl and it only took a slight adjustment of placement and Marie threw her arms around his neck, crying. Awkwardly, he returned the embrace, unsure of how to console a crying girl. Let alone one who had been through so much.

"I-it killed T-Tess, Draco!"' she cried. "I-it k-killed her!"

So he said the only thing he could.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I am so sorry."

* * *

Severus Snape stormed his way through the Ministry. His black cloak was just as threatening outside the school grounds as it snapped and cut through the air behind him. He was beyond furious, which was evident by the scowl he wore. He had received the Captain's note the previous night, tagged with a memory which he would have to visit at a later date as the note took top priority.

Her note explained what had happened entirely. Remus missing his potion. Being at the wrong place at the wrong time. The fighting. Hiding Marie away in the pantry. The victory but impending doom of her death.

Remus Lupin had murdered Tess Andrews. What Severus thought was dislike toward the man previously had nothing on this growing, hot rage that was undoubtedly directed to him. The very same man who was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. To be teaching at the very same school that Marie attended. In the same room as her.

"Severus."

Snape skidded to a halt, nearly missing his turn to Malfoy's office. He whirled about to see Albus Dumbledore, who was calmly waiting for him. He stormed up to the Headmaster, not needing his wand to invoke fear in the surrounding Ministry employees as he moved.

"Albus, you cannot be serious," he hissed in a low voice, not wanting to attract too much attention.

"And yet, I am," he answered evenly. Snape gaped at the man. Had he finally gone mad?

"He can't stay! After this spectacle, he won't be able to go anywhere, work anywhere again, least of all Hogwarts!" he argued. Dumbledore clasped his hands together, expression still carefully calm.

"At the special request of Tess Andrews herself, he will," he answered. "She sent me a note explaining everything and asking that I do everything in my ability to keep his name out of the scandal. Which does include, in her terms, keeping his position at the school."

"_He killed the Head of the Auror Office, the Head of Defense_! How are you to keep his bloody name out of the papers? How is he to teach at school, with a staff and hundreds of students? He is a very dangerous risk, Headmaster!" Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"That is all very true, Severus. Which is exactly why we need you to brew the Wolfsbane potion while he is at school, to make sure that this sort of tragedy does not strike us again," instructed the Headmaster. Snape could only stare incredulously at him. He fully expected him to brew the potion for the werewolf who had been so careless as to miss a potion due to expense most likely, killed his fellow guardian, threatened the well being of his ward and the innocent people of their neighborhood? Remus Lupin had brutally killed the Captain, who was the Head of Defense, a public figure, schoolmate of Snape's, and hero to Marie Rogue.

"Not to mention that there is another pressing matter at hand," continued Dumbledore, as if Snape wasn't staring at him like he had two heads. He collected himself well enough after a deep breath.

"Another pressing matter?" he repeated. "Like what, for instance?"

Blue eyes glinted seriously over the top of his half mooned spectacles. His voice was low, as if the news would upset the Ministry further. Which it would indeed.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban."

Before Severus could respond to the shocking news, there were a particular set of footsteps heading for them. Dumbledore smiled good naturedly as he turned to face the Malfoy husband and wife. Narcissa appeared concerned while Lucius maintained his superior air and confidence, cane clipping against the marble floor.

"Ah, Headmaster, good of you to come. I trust that the werewolf has been apprehended?" he asked.

"Yes, Lucius, the werewolf has been taken care of. There is no more need of concern, I'm pleased to inform," he reported, the usual twinkle in his eye. Snape had to fight the urge to openly stare in disbelief. Always calm and collected, Dumbledore.

"I was actually just discussing with Professor Snape, Miss Rogue's living conditions," he went on. "As she has no living relatives, I'm afraid our only option would be an orphanage-"

"No."

The three men looked to the lady of the Malfoy name, curious, who took a step forward wearing a determined expression. "I refuse to allow someone of Marie's status to go live in some "home". We will take her in." There was a brief moment of shock at her decision that quieted the wizards.

"Narcissa, we couldn't possibly impose on your family-" began Dumbledore. She gave a dismissive wave of her hand to interrupt the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and she looked back to her husband who gave an approving nod. She was not to be swayed from her decision. She was a Malfoy, after all.

"We have the room and the means. Not to mention that Draco's good friends with Marie. I simply refuse to hear another word against it," she finalized. "It's settled. Discuss what you must to ensure it is so." She quietly informed her husband that she was going to go back and check on Draco and Marie, bidding the professors adieu with a sharp turn of her heel.

* * *

There was black everywhere. Black robes, black hats, black dresses, black everything. Marie was wearing a black dress as well, a piece that stopped above her knees with dark tights and long sleeves. Draco was wearing black robes just like his father and Mrs. Malfoy was wearing a lovely black dress as well. They were currently outside, on the outskirts of Tess' property out by the mountains. The set up was simple, a general area for the crowd and the focus being Tess' casket which was suspended above it's burial spot. It was simple and that's exactly how Tess would have liked it. Despite the affection Narcissa was paying her, Marie couldn't help but feel a bit smothered at the moment, not wanting the focus to be on her. The overbearing adult was not a figure Marie was use to, and she stole away for a brief moment, disappearing into the crowd and pretending not to hear Draco call for her.

Numerous people stopped her to chat, offer condolences, share a "Captain Tess" worthy story, shake her hand, hug her briefly and tell her how very brave she was being. How she found him in the midst of black and people, she wouldn't quite understand but soon enough, she was standing beside Professor Snape, black his color of choice. He merely glanced down at her as she took the spot at his side. Glancing about, she could have sworn she saw a large black dog near the back, making her crane her neck to get a better view.

"The Malfoys will worry as to where you are," he drawled quietly. A small smirk of humor pulled at her mouth, looking away from the dog. When she looked back, it was gone. Odd.

"Perhaps," she agreed. "But you are much quieter, sir."

The turn out for Captain Tess Andrews' funeral was baffling. Witches and wizards from every place seemed to arrive, some rather normal looking while there were others that clearly were a different type of magic. In fact, the third year was alarmed to find a type of troll standing at the back (A half-troll, she heard someone whisper). Marie had no idea that Tess even knew so many people! Old, young, current Aurors and retired ones. Mathias Flint, the newly appointed Head of Defense, standing beside his wife, son Marcus (whom she had yet to greet, with all the people there), and younger daughter, whose name Marie didn't know. The Minister of Magic was up near the front and there were reporters everywhere, along with photographers and their flashing bulbs. They had already caught a snapshot of the girl standing before the casket, staring determinedly at Tess' sleeping face, to take in everything and burn the image of her guardian into her mind forever. Marie was also pleased to see that the journalist, Rita Skeeter, had an Auror supervising her. A retired Auror by the nickname Mad-Eye Moody was, well, keeping an eye on her, so to say. The girl recognized him from some of Tess' old photos. The two had been partners back during Voldemort's rising, Tess a young, rookie Auror at the time.

The crowd fell into a sober silence once the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, moved toward the front, no one daring to say a word as he took his place, just off to the side of Tess' casket. Marie's green eyes locked on the beautifully crafted box as the Minister spoke. Steadily, her vision became blurred with tears, the words echoing in her head. She couldn't help it, she thought she would have cried all of her tears out by now. How her eyes continued to produce the burning liquid, she wouldn't know.

"We have all gathered here today to honor the memory of our fallen captain, Teresa Catherine Andrews," he began. "Though she was far more renown to us as "Captain Tess". Captain, as that is exactly what she was to us. Many of us have fought beside her during the Dark Times and perhaps even more of us have been saved by her, in some form or another. Captain Tess was an extraordinary witch with a bravery that was unrivaled. She seemed to fear nothing, not even in her last moments as she protected the young Marie Rogue until her final breath. Tess was always the one with the plan, as many of her fellow friends and Aurors can attest to, I'm sure." There was a low murmur of agreement throughout the crowd, even Marie bobbed her head, tears rolling quietly.

"Exceptionally bright and level headed, especially during times that were dark, dangerous and unforgiving. In short, Tess was exactly what we needed. A beacon of light, an ivory tower that could lead us and guide us to safety. A Captain. She looked after those who were hers and protected them, leading them through the trials of fire You-Know-Who presented us. As most of us know, Tess never backed down from a challenge. If she was up against Death Eaters, Aurors with more power or experience-well, you had best place your bets on her because she would overcome anything." A small laugh rippled through at the Minister's attempt at a joke. Fudge then turned toward the right of the front row where Tess' family was sitting. Marie rubbed her vision clear so to get a better look.

Now, Marie had never properly met the Captain's family. She knew that Tess came from an all Muggle American family, the only witch to be born to the name Andrews. Of course Tess had told her stories of her parents and siblings every now and again, but Marie came to the conclusion that Tess never spoke too often about her own family because she was worried it would make Marie think less of her own patch work family. A werewolf. The Head of Defense. A girl separated from her own twin. A band of misfits.

She could see a tall man with a stern expression, clean shaven head, back straight and fit for a man his age. Tess' father Bradley Andrews, a former Marine in the military service. In fact, that was why he and his wife came to England, he was stationed in London when they were newlyweds. The woman beside him, Lisa, was shorter with curled blonde hair with a slightly round frame, which only made Marie think of "mum" and how she filled the word. She was crying into a tissue, doing her best to remain as composed as possible at the funeral of her daughter. Tess was the oldest sibling out of four and Marie leaned a bit to gain a better perspective. Snape placed a hand on her shoulder to correct her posture, to discourage her from snooping.

"...and we thank you, Bradley and Lisa Andrews, for raising such an exceptional woman who broke down walls and boundaries, saving countless lives..."

There was a tall blonde young man, Samuel, who was as stern looking as his father though taller than he, but she could see tears falling. He was close with his sister, she remembered. Next to him was a young blonde woman by the name of Laura, youngest after Samuel, who was crying while trying to maintain the stone-face front. Finally, the youngest girl, Jane, was crying openly and Marie nearly gasped at how close she and Tess were in appearance. Same long brown wavy hair and build, not to mention that all of the children were tall like Tess. The sight of the family, of their reactions, of how close Marie knew they all were, only made the girl cry harder, heart aching for that sense of family. Of that sense of being unconditionally loved, of having siblings that looked similar to you, similar genetics, and yet being completely different. She couldn't help but wish, despite it being fruitless and would only hurt more, that she could be with her family. With her parents, Harry, Tess and Remus. To just be together again.

"...and we will always remember Captain Tess Andrews. As the Head of the Auror office within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, an Auror, a guardian, a loved one, a friend, and a sister. She will forever be our Captain."

Cornelius Fudge took his wand, the point glowing softly. It was sundown now, the golden sun disappearing over the horizon. There was the shifting of fabric and more wands lit up. It was like a chain reaction. One wand was lit. Then there were three. Ten. Two dozen. Forty. In the blink of an eye, the massive crowd was alight and Marie held her wand as high as she could over her head, determined for hers to glow the brightest, to prove her love the most. She looked up at the sky that was quickly becoming blindingly bright with magic, emotions coiling inside of her, threatening to explode. Fear. Sorrow. Distraught. Longing. Rage. Love.

Love, most of all.

A deafening bang resounded as the wands released the spheres of light, rocketing into the sky to take their place among the stars, sending the memory of Captain Tess up and into the heavens with them.

* * *

**REVIEW! Your thoughts as always would be lovely! I've been wondering if I should do a story for Captain Tess, with her Hogwarts/Auror life. If I do, if you readers would be interested, would you like me to post it along with Marie's or wait until I complete Marie's 7 years? Thoughts would be appreciated! Don't worry, we should be getting to Hogwarts next chapter!**

**R.I.P "Captain Tess" Teresa Catherine Andrews, my oldest and dearly beloved Harry Potter character.**


	4. Dementors, All Aboard

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Four-Dementors, All Aboard!**

"For a Seeker, you aren't terribly fast on your feet, Draco," teased Marie as they dashed through King's Cross Station, the dark haired girl in the clear lead. They were currently pushing their trolleys as fast as they could to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 as the clock ticked ever closer to eleven. Draco huffed at her mockery and sped up so that he could push her out of the lead for the moment, his parents following behind them. Grey eyes stole another glance and he smirked in victory, not just from winning their little race, but from her overall attitude.

Marie had spent the last month of the summer holiday with the Malfoys at their Wiltshire estate. After the funeral and the other formalities that came with the death of a loved one and important figure, Marie was very quiet for the first week of her stay. She stayed in her room with her only consistent source of company being the Captain's owl Sebastian, who now rightfully belonged to Marie. In fact, everything belonged to Marie.

_I, Teresa Catherine Andrews, leave everything in my worldly possession, power, and influence to my beloved girl, Marie Juniper Rogue._

She didn't join them for dinner, or any meal, that first week and Draco's mother wouldn't let him go investigate and bring her down himself. She insisted that he leave her be for the time being, to not interfere with her mourning process. That it was a very delicate time for the wild haired girl. The blonde heir did not approve of the method, but he simply folded his arms and did as his mother told him. He found it especially difficult to listen to his mother's words especially when he would walk past her room and press his ear to the door and hear her crying. He should have had more faith in his mother's advice because at the end of the week there was a soft knock on his own bedroom door. Marie stood before him, soft spoken and green eyes free of tears, asking sheepishly about how she might get a bite to eat.

The brick wall dividing Platforms 9 and 10 was drawing closer as they raced. Draco took the lead, vanishing through the brick rather than the Muggle concept of crashing. Taking a breath and closing her eyes out of habit, Marie dashed through the barrier as well. Noise overtook her senses as she opened her eyes, smiling at the vision of the Hogwarts Express with its scarlet smoke pluming from the engine. The excitement of returning to Hogwarts filled her entirely, a genuine smile pulling at her lips as she hurried to follow Draco with her trolley. There would be the colossal magic that is the Hogwarts castle, moving portraits, classes, and Quidditch again and Marie was so thrilled with the opportunities to immerse herself in her work again. To better her own skills and it would provide a temporary release from thinking about Tess. About her laugh. Her attitude. The nonchalance. How nothing could ever seem to hold her down-

"Marie!" Startled out of her daze, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused again on Draco, who had just finished dropping off his trolley. She moved quickly so to get her belongings loaded onto the train, saying goodbye to Sebastian for the time being, and dashing after Draco, her grey unzipped jacket flapping about her as she hurried.

The Hogwarts Express gave a shrill whistle and another puff of colored smoke as the clock chimed eleven o'clock. The train gave a lurch forward and Marie hurried to the window out of habit, lifting her hand to start waving and the words _"I love you!" _died on her lips, wave freezing in mid-motion. Green eyes scanned the crowd of parents fruitlessly, grin faltering. Right, there wasn't a Tess or Remus to see her off to school. She spotted the Malfoys and gave a polite wave to them instead, not at all the same. _Not at all_, she thought as her spirit fell. The ache in her heart pounded.

As the train began to pick up speed, Marie followed Draco as they began to look for a free compartment or their classmates, whichever one they found first. The hall was crowded with people as friends became reunited, first years met new people and Prefects patrolling, trying to maintain an order of sorts. Percy Weasley was trying to discipline one of the Weasley twins, shouting something similar to, "I'm Head Boy!". Marie found it odd that they had yet to run into one of their classmates, especially Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's friends that never seemed to leave his side. Not to mention that she hadn't seen Millicent Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson either, her own friends she was typically with at most times.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, raising her voice so to be heard over the pleasant commotion of classmates being reunited. The hall was crowded with people moving about, trying to find a free compartment or simply their friends, like the Slytherins.

"Must be at the back," answered Draco with a shrug. She rolled her eyes at his very helpful answer. She could have figured as much.

"Oy! Watch it!" called someone from the front to the back. Concerned, Marie turned to look over her shoulder only to gasp and bring her hands up as a practice-Quaffle cut through the air toward her face, flying past the few people around her. She screwed her eyes and prepared for impact, unable to dive out of the way in time and too startled to prepare a proper Chaser catch. There was the sound of the ball hitting something hard and she flinched out of habit, despite not being hit. She peeked through one eye daring to open. She wasn't hit?

"Knock it off!" ordered the person, his voice solid and loud, making sure that everyone heard. "Stop screwing around and find a bloody compartment already." A grin split across her face once more as she recognized the person who had stopped the Quaffle with a single hand, the ball resting at his hip now, an irritated look on his face.

"Marcus!" she cheered. Marcus Flint, the Quidditch Captain for Slytherin, a seventh year. He was a very tall classmate and muscular in build, not to mention very intimidating if the person didn't know him. Well, then again, he could still be scary when he wanted to be, especially when Quidditch was involved. She gave a laugh, happy to see someone she knew. He looked over his shoulder and gave a sort of half smile, glancing back to toss the Quaffle back to the student.

"Hey Marie," he greeted. He folded his arms as he leaned against the frame of his own compartment where she could already hear the other boys talking, Graham Montague's voice registering to her, a fellow Chaser.

"How've you been?" To others, he may have been asking a very cut-and-dry question, but Marie knew he was referring to Captain Tess. He had been at the funeral with his family, his father the current Head of Defense. Though Marie hadn't the chance to go talk to him that day, as the protocols for the funeral of such a public figure were more demanding, taxing, and emotionally draining. He was asking how she was coping.

She gave a nod, long hair waving. "Better, thanks. How was your summer?" He gave a shrug and a sigh.

"Boring. Had Vivienne following me _everywhere_," he groaned. Marie gave a small laugh. So that's what his sister's name was, Vivienne. He didn't talk too much about his family all that often, and Marie privately enjoyed hearing stories between him and his little sister. It must be wonderful to be with a sibling.

"How old is she now?" she asked. He paused, trying to remember himself.

"Seven, I think?" he replied, brow heavy with doubt. He did a quick count with one hand's fingers. "Yeah, seven. Turned seven in May."

"So of course she wanted to follow you around, big brother Marcus," she teased. He gave a half smirk at her humor, amused by the third year girl. Dark eyes focused on her, noticing the subtle changes summer had brought her. She was taller for certain, and her hair was just a lively as before, still long past her shoulders and down her back. It was reassuring to see her smile, since he last saw her at the funeral where she had been crying, so clearly broken by the death of the Captain. If Professor Snape hadn't been standing beside her, he figured she would have surely dropped to the ground in tears. His father had told him not to approach her, not wanting to overwhelm her with too many people. He had to agree and stay behind with his sister and mother, who's expression she kept calm, cool, and collected. Never one to be shaken, his mother.

"You're taller," he stated. Green eyes seemed to brighten and she stood up completely straight, lifting her chin and her hands clapped together.

"I thought so too! Tess thinks I gained at least three or four inches!" she chirped, excited with her development. He raised his hand to the top of her head, giving a sort of pat. She was still beneath his shoulder in height.

"I'm afraid you're still short, Rogue," he mocked. She laughed and fixed her hair from his mussing, and pretended to glare.

"Well, I'm never going to be nearly as tall as you Mr. Flint!" she responded. She studied him for a minute. "Actually...have you gotten taller since last year? I don't feel really any taller next to you." If anything, the Quidditch Captain seemed bigger than before in height and muscle mass. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, due to summer holiday passing without her really seeing him. That had to be it. Though he looked mildly alarmed that she had noticed, and pointed out, his increasing size. Fortunately, he didn't have to respond due to Millie and Pansy sneaking up from behind and tackling her in a hug.

"About time-"

"-Where have you been?-"

"-Crabbe and Goyle have already eaten all of the food!-" They ambushed her with conversation, making her laugh and cover her ears to block them out. She was as tall as Parkinson now, both girls vaguely shorter than Bulstrode. Marcus smirked at their reunion.

"One at a time!" she laughed. There was the sound of his own compartment door opening and Montague poked his head out to see what was going on. The fellow Chaser saw Rogue with her friends and gave the Captain a joking shove, telling him to hurry up and get inside. Green eyes caught his and he gave a short nod as he turned to return to his compartment with his friends, the door shutting behind him.

"-Anyway, come on, we've been waiting! Thought Draco might've lost you," teased Pansy, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. Marie continued to giggle with her friends, happiness filling her insides. This was exactly what she needed, to be surrounded by friends. The chatter, the contact and the laughter made her feel ten times lighter and the ache had been subdued to a minor throb for the moment.

The compartment door slid open and Pansy came to a halt with a huff, and her free hand on her hip. Marie and Millie both bumped into her when she wouldn't move.

"And just where has Draco run off to?" she huffed. "We just found Marie!" Blaise Zabinni was lounging on a seat, legs stretched out on the rest of his side. He lazily opened one eye then closed it again.

"Dunno. Wander off with Crabbe and Goyle. Probably trying to go harass Potter," he shrugged, clearly not caring.

" 'Ello Blaise," she called from around Pansy.

" 'Lo, Marie."

"Good summer?"

"Boring."

"All right then."

The train ride carried on as it usually did in its previous years. Everyone chatted about their summer adventures, the people they've seen and places they've been. There was bantering when Draco returned to their compartment, and plenty of laughter to go around. Marie was aware how everyone seemed to avoid asking her how her summer went, tiptoeing around the subject in case she would break down. It was a little odd, but she appreciate the effort they took in avoiding such a tender subject nonetheless.

Evening darkened the sky and the lanterns aboard the train came to life. No one had changed into their robes yet, assuming they had just under an hour left before they reached the castle. The screeching of the train's brakes cut through the air, interrupting their previously well humored conversation. Blaise furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Are we already there?" he asked. Marie shook her head to disagree.

"We shouldn't be." She stood up from her seat and moved so to look out the window, cupping her hands around her eyes to block out the glare. "You can't even see the forest from here. No way we're there yet."

"Maybe we've broken down?" guessed Pansy.

"Well then, it should only take a moment for it to be taken care of then," reasoned Millie. Marie's lips pressed together to form a line in thought as she tried to figure out why she just couldn't believe it was a technical problem. There was something odd, out of place about the stopping. She cupped her eyes and looked again, nose to the glass.

There were figures coming aboard.

"Someone's coming aboard the train!" she reported. The feeling in her gut was spreading throughout her, a kind of slow dripping dread that numbed the senses. There was just something wrong and she just didn't understand why.

_ "Why am I good at my job?" She laughed. "Well, kid, I guess it's because I follow my instincts a lot. When in doubt, listen to everything your body tells you. Sometimes you know what's going on before, well, _you _do."_

The Captain's words echoed in her head just as the lights flickered, threatening to leave the compartment in darkness. The Slytherins looked to each other, worried now by the train's oddities. Her heart was starting to pound within her chest and she couldn't seem to calm it down.

"What's going on?" asked Pansy.

"Haven't a clue." For whatever reason, their voices were hushed, as if something was going to get them if they spoke too loudly.

Then darkness consumed the train's interior and panic took over. People were moving about, unable to decide whether to sit or stand and there was a quick exchange of arguing, concern and bickering. Even in the darkness, Marie could make out the flash of Draco's very blonde hair and she heard the compartment door slam open, allowing him to escape.

"Draco!" she called after him, dashing out into the hall. "Draco, don't run off!" She didn't hear her friends call after her as she left them behind to pursue her friend.

Her eyes were wide, trying to adjust to the darkness as quickly as possible while hurried down the hall.

"Draco?" she called down the hall. She couldn't see his figure or even catch a glimpse of his hair as she moved. Slowing down, she tried to look about but she only found darkness and could hear the distressed murmuring of the other classmates and students.

"Draco, come back here. You shouldn't go running off!" she called out, lightly chiding. There was no answer and she couldn't help but worry. She stepped over to the hall's window, the moon's light enough to lighten the black within the train. Still, she couldn't see him. Did he find another compartment perhaps? She checked over her shoulder. Had she missed him?

An odd crackling sound caught her attention and she jumped, tearing her hand away from the window as if it was fire. Green eyes watched with fascination as a layer of frost dashed across the window pane, disappearing down to the end of the train. Her breath became visible as a puff of frozen air and she was suddenly chilled to her core.

"Wh-what...what is this...?" she muttered to herself, mentally searching frantically for an answer. She flinched when a figure within the darkness became noticeably. It towered over her in height and she thought it may be floating. It was stopping at each compartment door for some reason.

_"You rotten brat," he spat as she gagged, clawing at his hand. "I gave you a gracious chance to leave unscathed and you refused."_

_Marie screamed again and again, unable to convey the pain she was undergoing. She thrashed from side to side on the floor, clutching her head. Her blood felt like fire in her veins burning up her every inch, charring her insides. Needles stabbed in every pore; pulse pounding, resounding in her skull and ears. It was as if all of the pain was crammed inside her body but her skin was three sizes too small, too small to handle it. She kicked, curled and arched but the pain wouldn't fade. Tears burned their way into her hairline, fingers twisting and pulling black locks. She was burning, freezing, cracking, breaking, exploding, imploding all at once while her mind was being held together by threads of sanity and positivity._

Marie staggered and fell against the wall, hand slamming onto the window's cold glass. Why was her mind pulling up that memory? Her body was becoming beyond cold and she couldn't understand her suddenly lack of strength.

_"Shame it has to end this way, my Marie. I truly enjoyed your company." He lifted his hand and looked down the long hall, as if expecting something to summon. Marie's heart plummeted in fear as the thought struck her as to what he could be calling to his side._

_ "Come to me, your master. Kill this girl and feast upon her flesh and her magical blood. Come to me," he called. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she was shaking, a coiled bundle of electrified nerves. She could practically sense the giant monster slithering toward them, hear it's massive body making its way toward them. Toward her, the next victim. What happened next, she could not explain why the sensation fell over her or why it caused her to speak out._

_ "You will do no such thing." Her voice was a threatening hiss, commanding attention. The slithering stopped, the Basilisk hesitated. Tom looked back at her, angered and alarmed by her words. She scared herself, not knowing how she managed to speak like Tom and like Harry. She thought she was incapable of speaking Parseltongue, only understanding?_

_ Tom was upon her in a flicker of movement and Marie threw the first spell that came to mind, but it only phased through the boy and crashed into the nearby stone wall. Yet, his hand felt solid as he wrapped it around her neck, forcing her to still._

_ "You wish to be a hero? Fine," he spat. "Then you may die with the girl. I'll take your life as well, Marie Rogue. A true shame, as you could have been great."_

Her fingers dug to grip the window's ledge and remain upright. What was going on? The figures were closer now and emotional pressure was building within her. Fear, sorrow, moments of weakness. As if all of her happiness was being sucked out of her very being. She couldn't think of one happy thought. She fought to keep her mouth closed, a whimper building, wanting to transfigure itself into a scream.

The hooded figure was looming over her now and her strength left her entirely, allowing her to slump to the ground, vision blurred by tears as she gazed up into its darkness. What was it? A spell? Creature? Wizard?

_Remus gave a howl that hurt Marie's ears. She tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge, Tess' magic holding it secure. Her fist pounded as she tried to get out. Her cheeks were slick with tears and she was shaking terribly, but she needed to get out. She needed to help!_

"No..." she muttered. The images were sharp in her mind, so vivid they blocked out the monster before her. She didn't want to see it again. She couldn't.

_Tess was a blur of motion, magic swirling about her as she charged against the frightening figure of Remus in his werewolf form. Marie could hear the sound of blood splattering against the kitchen tile as they crashed together again and again. Teeth were snapping. Marie continued to scream. Tess was slowing down. Their total images were hidden behind the counter from Marie and blurred by the pantry door slates which her fingers were gripping tightly, knees theatening to give up._

"Stop it!" she begged. "Just stop it!" The creature only approached her, as if drawn by her distress.

_Marie didn't know how long she was trapped in the small pantry. Jars had shattered inside due to uncontrollable bursts of magic that were expelled from her body due to the incredible high levels of stress. Her throat was raw from her screaming as loud as she could, fists were most likely bruised from her relentless beating. She couldn't seem to quite breathe, and she couldn't get out to help Tess. She was trapped and safe. For the moment._

"STOP!" she screamed, hands covering her ears to block out the sound of her own memory shrieking at her.

_ Her long wavy brown hair was free from its usual tie and fell down her back, matting to the blood on her person. Dozens of claw marks were visible as they ripped her clothes, the leg of her pinstriped pants, her matching vest and white blouse. She was doused in red and dripping onto the floor as she moved. Her arm was wrapped around her middle but she couldn't hide the ragged bite marks her side bore. Marie shook the door, trying to jimmy it open. It refused to budge._

_ "Tess...let me-let me out...I can go get help!" she suggested. The Captain had made it to the pantry door and she waited a moment, contemplating and studying the white door that was sprinkled red from the fight. Her face had several scratches as well, her lip was split and blood dripped from her mouth, crawling down her chin._

"STOP IT!"

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A fog of silver light stormed the hallway and the monster was sent flying back away from her. The burst had pushed through her as well, dispersing the onslaught of memories, giving her startling clarity. There was a swirl of black robes, a shine of a Prefect badge, a splash of yellow before Marie was lifted to her feet, her weight nothing to the boy. He was breathing uneasily, the event having unnerved him as well. Her eyes were threatening to roll up into darkness and it took all of her strength to remain partially conscious, body and mind drained and fading fast.

"Well, that was the first time I've tried out that spell," he admitted, out of breath. "Not too bad, I think."

"B-brilliant," Marie confirmed, having to rely on him to hold most of her weight, legs like water. "Thank you..."

* * *

**REVIEW! Oh my goodness, this chapter gave me a hard time. Had one version half-typed, hated it, deleted it, and started over. Very glad I went this route instead! A question for you readers, as this is a topic I'm constantly conflicted about, do you readers have any preferences or ideas as to who you think Marie should be paired with? She's a third year and hormones will be rising soon, and then there's the Yule Ball next year and, well, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Your thoughts on her love life would be lovely as always!**

**Enjoy!**


	5. One Chain

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Five-One Chain**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station on the Hogwarts grounds. The students filed out quickly, hurrying to leave the confines that trapped them with the cold atmosphere of the dementors. Hagrid called for the first years, lantern swinging from his hand to usher the new students to the awaiting boats to cross the lake. Fred and George Weasley hopped aboard the carriage with their best mate and Quidditch commentor, Lee Jordan. As older students, they didn't need to wait on the boats to slowly take them to the castle as the carriages would pull them through the giant gates easily enough. There was a flash of genetically similar red hair as Ginny hurried to catch up with them to hopefully fill their last open seat. Each twin held out a hand and easily pulled her up to their seats before the carriage could take off.

"How're you feeling, Gin?" asked Fred.

"Did it make it to your compartment?" added George. Their little sister nodded, still very pale and shaky. There was a tug and the carriage began to pull itself toward the castle that loomed further ahead. They shared a look, as they had been concerned for their sister. After the trauma of last year, they were given specific instructions to keep a special eye out for their little sister. Mum was going to pitch a fit when she found out about the dementors.

"I-I was with Ron and the others," she answered. "Everything got so...so cold." Fred tossed his arm around her shoulder, hoping to brother the chills away.

"Rotten things, dementors," he confirmed. George nodded.

"You should've seen it, Gin. Draco Malfoy ran into our compartment like a bat out of hell," he snickered, opting to play a funny instant to distract from the cold.

"Thought he was going to wet himself, didn't we George?" snorted Fred. Ginny gasped and turned quickly in her seat, whacking Fred in the face with her long hair. The carriage behind their own held Marcus Flint, some other older Slytherins she couldn't name and Marie Rogue. Marcus was keeping her firmly at his side, so small next to him. Frighteningly pale too.

"Did you hear about Marie?" she asked her brothers, not quite looking back.

"Marie Rogue?"

"Quidditch player, right?" Ginny nodded. Marie lifted her gaze to look ahead toward the castle and saw their trademark Weasley hair, catching attention like it always did. She managed a sort of half smile and gave a small wave to the second year girl. Ginny tried smiling and returned the gesture. She dropped her hand when Flint looked her way and felt a spark of panic when he questioned Marie, who simply answered his question, not at all concerned. As if she wasn't afraid that he would crush her.

"What's Flint hovering over her for?" asked George, his elbows on his knees. "Looks like he's going to eat her."

"Doesn't he have something better to do? Troll," added Fred. Ginny turned back to her brothers, brow furrowing.

"Marie was caught by the dementor in the hall. I heard she was trying to follow Malfoy, to get him to stop running," she explained. "Then a Hufflepuff Prefect sent it away. I think his name was Cedric? Something like that, anyway."

The twins shared a mirroring look of disbelief, jaws dropping.

"Diggory?" they chorused. They looked to each other and shrugged when Ginny confirmed their guess with another nod.

"What do you know, thick headed but can still save the day," commented Fred.

"Well, that should score him some points," added George. "No wonder Flint's pissed. A Hufflepuff just saved one of his Slytherins."

"And they're all Quidditch players." There was a brief pause. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers antics.

"I think we're going to have something of a fun year, George."

"I think so too, Fred."

Marie looked ahead at their carriage, perhaps not completely listening to whatever it was Flint was saying and the twins gave identical waves and a wink, making the girl laugh. Flint's brow furrowed and he turned to glare at the Weasleys, who only blew him a kiss in return. Marie covered her mouth to quiet her laugh.

"They're just being funny, Marcus," she assured the seventh year. The boy huffed and crossed his arms across his broad chest, still miffed. Irritated by the twins, on top of the fact that Cedric Diggory just rescued his Slytherin third year. Cedric bloody Diggory.

He should have been the one to save her. Him.

Glancing down, he took note that she was still pale and she was clasping her hands together to smother some of the tremoring. She was sitting right beside him, their shoulders touching. He could feel her shaking. The other seventh year boys were minding their own business, having already heard through the grapevine of gossip. That also irritated him. The only way he found out was Diggory bursting into his compartment and explaining the situation to him quickly. He had reported that he already took Marie back to her compartment, to her friends. That was definitely aggravating. She should have been brought straight to him. So, the Flint took it upon himself to collect her and keep her by his side for the remainder of the journey.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered. Like he had offered during her first year and she had the constant night terrors. Her dark hair shifted as she shook her head.

"I'm all right..." she answered him quietly. She looked ahead again, gaze narrowing in concern.

"Marcus," she called carefully, eyes never straying. "What's pulling the carriage?" Brow furrowing, he glanced ahead only to see nothing. The carriage was still moving along like it always did.

"It's pulling itself like it always does," he answered. She stole an extra look before leaning back in her seat again, not saying anything while her brow was creased with worry. He sighed again. "We're going straight to Snape when we get there."

She gasped, turning to tug his sleeve gently. "Please don't, Marcus! We-we shouldn't bother Professor Snape about this-I'm fine. R-really." His gaze was stern, showing that his word was not to be changed. Sighing, she sat back again, head leaning against his shoulder as she kept her eyes closed for the remainder of the trip and held her silence.

* * *

His footsteps made short, soft sounds as he walked through the castle. Trademark black cloak his constant menacing shadow. His expression gave nothing away as to why he was walking with such purpose to his destination. The Great Hall was abandoned behind him as he moved to the front of the castle. The tables were decorated with their golden plates and goblets, awaiting the students that would soon fill the seats. Minerva McGonagall was quick on his trail, her own robes flaring as she quickened her pace to catch up to the potions master, her own shoes clacking sharply against the floor. He could hear her give a huff, irritated already by the sound of it.

"It seems as if Potter has taken ill on the train," she chatted. "Dementors." The pair approached the front entrance, now even in pace. They had both received notice from the train. Remus J. Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, had sent word ahead about the dementors and of the rumor that Marie Rogue had fallen ill as well, though Lupin could not confirm the story as he did not see her.

"Rogue as well," he replied shortly. A scowl was already beginning to settle on his features and the students had yet to step foot in the castle. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled slowly. Summer holiday really should be a bit longer, a headache was threatening to surface.

Minerva sighed as they came to a stop just off to the side of the entrance way, Severus falling in place on her opposite side of the walk way, arms folded across his chest to increase his already imposing figure.

"Those two always find trouble. Rogue and Potter," commented Minerva.

"Indeed they do," he agreed. The giant oak doors creaked open and their conversation ceased, well trained gazes locked.

The heavy doors opened wide to reveal the first wave of students unloading from the carriages. Chatting and laughter became apparent as soon as they stepped into the confines of the castle, their voices bouncing off the stone walls. After the first few carriages, the flow became steady, the arrival of students consistent as well as their volume. Dark eyes scanned the crowd and groups of students with their friends. Most shyed away from his stationary spot and avoided contact with the Head of Slytherin house and that was perfectly acceptable.

There.

He had actually spotted Marcus Flint first, then he noticed Marie who was acting as the taller boy's shadow. She seemed to be protesting but Flint merely disagreed and directed her straight to the professor with no hesitation.

"Professor, Marie was one of the students-" Marie stepped forward this time to defend her side of the story, interrupting the older boy. An odd thing for her to do, but it became obvious how badly she wanted to defend herself. To not seem weak.

"Everything's all right, professor. I'm fine-" Flint's hand then covered her mouth, effectively snuffing out her words.

"No. You're not," he argued. The two shared a look of silent debating and Snape let loose a slow breath, raising his hand to stop the bantering.

"Stand down, Mr. Flint. I have already been notified of Miss Rogue's encounter," he drawled and the boy released his hold on command. Green eyes spared Flint a look of exasperation before focusing on the teacher with concern.

"I'm fine, professor. Honest," she tried again. He could see the tightness in her posture, the slight tremor in her hands and her overly fair complection. She was, most certainly, not fine.

"Follow me, Miss Rogue." Shoulders falling in defeat, she nodded and kept pace behind her teacher, missing the next arrival of carriages that carried the new Dark Arts teacher.

Marie followed the professor down the entrance way, but instead of continuing on to the Great Hall that was glowing with warmth, the promise of food and the bewitched ceiling that was currently dark and cloudy, the Potions Master led them to the right, up the marble staircase and then down a corridor. Her brows furrowed in thought as her curiosity started to rise. Where were they going? Was she in some sort of trouble, already? She searched for some sort of reason but she couldn't find anything of the sort. Well, they weren't going to his office anyway, Professor Snape's was located much closer to the dungeons. This wasn't the way to Professor Dumbledore's office either, if she remembered correctly.

His pace slowed and she quickly followed suite, not wanting to run into his back. Looking up at her teacher they came to a stand still and the professor opted to lean against wall that was not occupied by low hanging portraits. The third year clasped her hands together and stood by his side, wanting to ask where they were but decided that silence would be a better option.

"Miss Rogue," began her teacher. She flinched as she was addressed, gaze focusing on him. Her jaw tightened as she held eye contact, tense. "How are you fairing?"

The lie came easily enough. "I'm fine, sir."

"The truth, Miss Rogue. Do not try to pull such Gryffindor thick headedness with me," he warned. "I know very well that you are not "fine" as you say." She fidgeted for a moment, thinking over her answer.

With a sigh, she leaned against the wall as well, mirroring her teacher's pose. Of course she wasn't fine. She was a thirteen year old girl who lost the most important figure in her life. In fact, she was killed by Marie's legal guardian, and now the girl wouldn't be able to see either. She was moved into a new home, though her friend, it was still a new strange place for her. Everyone seemed to know about the tragedy and people were awkward talking to her. She locked herself in her new room simply crying her eyes out, unable to keep it together long enough to do anything else. Anything and everything reminded her of the Captain. She still found herself waiting for the Auror to come through the front door and greet her. Echoes of her words, her gestures, and her traits haunted Marie everyday.

Just when she thought she had managed to put an acceptable lid on all of the sorrow, she encounters a dementor. A creature so dark it feeds off happiness and only leaves a person with misery.

"Professor, why did the dementor affect me so much?" she asked instead. "Are they suppose to be that awful?" Severus took a deep breath before glancing down at his student.

"Dementors affect everyone, some more than others," he answered simply. "For instance, you have dealt with more in your life than some grown wizards. So the dementor had more to gain from you rather than your peers." She nodded in understanding.

"Captain Tess, s-she dealt with dementors at Azkaban...They didn't seem to bother her that much..." She visible struggled with the change of tense. Past, not present.

"Captain Tess was an extraordinary witch. She would be the perfect target for a dementor if she wasn't so bloody stubborn." Marie's brow quirked in question, curious by his statement. "She was far more determined than the dementors were prepared for. She would not, for the life of anything, ever back down from a challenge. So, although the Captain had the potential sorrow that they wanted, she would never give it to them."

"She was brave," whispered Marie. Severus gave the slightest nod in confirmation.

"The bravest."

The door creaked open and the pair straightened, Marie noticing Harry and Madame Pomfrey leaving the room. Gasping quietly, she made sure that she was on Professor Snape's far side that would hide her from view. Invisible to Harry, like always. She leaned just a bit to steal a peek of his equally unmindful black hair, his back turned to her so she did not see his eyes. Identical to hers. She still found their genetic similarities so intriguing. Snape moved forward into the office and she followed as well.

The office was a small room with a large welcoming fire and Professor McGonagall was seated behind her desk, waiting patiently for them with her hands folded neatly on top of a small stack of parchment. Another figure was in the room with them and Marie's gaze widened in surprise and she tensed involuntarily. There was a shift and the Gryffindor third year turned to see who was now standing beside her and her brown eyes rounded as well. Hermione Granger.

_"If you need a book, the library has multiple copies. There's no need to take mine," she chided. Her heart pounded as she kept her silence, flipping through the pages quickly before finding what she was looking for. Setting the book down less than gracefully, Marie placed the compact mirror Pansy got her for Christmas on the open page. She made fluttering eye contact and gave an urgent whisper before turning heel and leaving quickly._

_"Please be careful."_

The two girls simply stared for what seemed like forever, rigid like witches about to duel. They were similar in height, unmanageable hair, and level of intelligence. The main difference being where the Hat sorted them. Of course the last interaction Marie had with Hermione was just before the Gryffindor became Petrified. It suffices to say that the two did not have an extensive history together, despite the similarities. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the two had to break eye contact to focus on the teacher.

"Miss Granger, Miss Rogue," she began. "I'm sure you are both very curious as to why you are here in my office rather than down at the Sorting." The two nodded, neither one speaking.

"Last term, when asked to select your classes for this year, you both applied for every class." Marie swallowed with difficulty. Was that a mistake? Were they in trouble for some sort of scheduling complication?

"You are both very bright young witches, the top of your respective Houses I'm proud to say. Instead of going through and deciding for you what classes you would be taking, Professor Snape and I were able to send letters of recommendation regarding the pair of you," continued McGonagall.

"Letters of recommendation?" repeated Hermione. Marie spoke up as well.

"Recommending us for what exactly, professor?"

Smiling to herself, McGonagall opened a drawer of her desk and carefully picked up a small item that was easily concealed by her hand. Gently, she placed the trinket on the front of her desk for the girls to see clearly for themselves what they had been chosen for. The item was delicate in size, a golden hourglass and it was suspended on a very fine, very gold chain of impressive length. Hermione and Marie held brief eye contact of mirroring confusion, looking back to their teachers for answers.

"It's known a Time-Turner," answered Professor Snape. "The Ministry has allowed us one in hopes of furthering your education." Next, McGonagall pushed two pieces of parchment towards the girls. Copies of their schedules and immediately Marie could tell what was amiss. Just tomorrow morning they were scheduled for Divination at nine o'clock, Muggle Studies at nine o'clock, and Arithmancy at _nine o'clock_. Three classes at once, and that was just the morning.

"The Time-Turner will allow you to travel back an hour each time you turn it, allowing you work with your schedule. The staff is already made aware of your status and there is only one more condition, if you are willing to take on this load this year."

"Yes," they answered. They didn't even need to glance at the other to know that they both wanted this opportunity. To time travel, to learn more, to be so involved with magic every day. It was something they both craved to an extent.

"You must _not _be seen while using this Time-Turner," McGonagall warned. "This is very serious magic and could result in serious consequences if anyone noticed. You are also not permitted to tell anyone about the Time-Turner. If either of you have questions or concerns, please seek Professor Snape or myself."

"And...what is the final condition, professor?" asked Hermione. McGonagall took a breath.

"As Professor Snape said, the Ministry of Magic has allowed us _one _Time-Turner for the pair of you." Quick to connect the dots, Marie and Hermione looked to each other again in fair surprise. Stepping closer, Marie held her schedule next to Hermione's for comparison and her hunch was proven correct. Their schedules were identical to the letter.

"Yes, you are to share the Time-Turner and work together as a team," instructed McGonagall. "If team work becomes a problem then both of your schedules are taken back down to a regular third year level. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, professor," the girls agreed immediately. They were not about to lose such an opportunity due to House differences. They could work past that, couldn't they?

"Very well. I will see you at breakfast to explain the Time-Turner further," said McGonagall as she placed the powerful item back into it's secured drawer with a sharp snap. "As for now, let us return to the feast."

The two third years nodded and followed their respected teachers out of the office, tentative gazes stealing glances of the other. Professor McGonagall and Hermione took the lead and Harry had been waiting for Hermione it seemed, barely sparing Marie any attention. There was the familiar pang as she took her spot beside her professor. The walk was in silence, which was perfectly all right and very much welcomed.

The Great Hall doors were wide open and Professor Flitwick was putting away the three legged stool and the Sorting. Marie gave a sigh of minor disappointment, they had missed the Sorting. Shame. She wondered how many new first years Slytherin received. Her gaze traveled about the Great Hall, taking the gorgeously enchanted ceiling, the glinting from the empty golden plates and goblets as the feast had yet to start, along with the numerous floating candles. Hogwarts was very reassuring to her and she was simply thrilled to be back again for another year. Looking about, she quickly scanned the teacher's table at the front of the Hall. Dumbledore sat at the center ith his half moon spectacles, Hagrid was up there as well as he always was for being the Groundskeeper, and then there was a new face. Most likely the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, due to Gilderoy Lockhart obliviating his own memory last year. Such an attractive man, but sadly, not all that bright.

Marie's head whipped as she turned to look at the teacher's table again, wild hair flying. Initially, the person had not warrant her attention because he was already so familiar to her. His image was apart of who she was. She would recognize him anywhere, whether he be sitting calmly in his patched robes or sinking his teeth into the Captain. She could never forget him. Her legs were suddenly weak and she actually dared to place her hand against Severus Snape's arm. Dark eyes flashed to look at her and he noticed how pale she had gotten.

"P-Professor..." she stammered. "Why is...why is Remus here?" Her chest was beginning to tighten and breathing was becoming difficult, the room daring to sway. Snape's hand found her shoulder and steadied her with a painfully secure grip. He moved so that he was in front of her, blocking the werewolf from view and the fact that Hermione looked back and noticed the odd change in behavior.

"Remus Lupin is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he explained, his voice low. "It was by the request of Captain Tess that his name was kept out of the papers and that he could still keep his newly appointed position."

"B-but he-he can't-wh-what if-what if-again and-" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence as she wheezed, tugging at her collar so to allow for more air. "And he doesn't-doesn't know that I'm-Slytherin-He'll be-be mad, don't you-think so?"

The hatred he harbored toward Remus Lupin only amplified when he saw what a state merely seeing him sent Marie into. his grip tightened and encouraged to focus on her teacher, not her former guardian.

"Miss Rogue," he began. "The safest place for Remus Lupin is right here in Hogwarts. He will be kept under constant watch and I can provide the Wolfsbane potion every month as he needs it. _You will not be harmed_. Do you understand me?" She took a moment to try and compose herself before giving a nod. Thankfully, they were just off to the side of the hall, not gaining unfavorable attention.

"Y-yes sir. I do."

"Good." He released his hold and she forced herself to stand up straighter, although shaking. "Now, return to your classmates and carry on as you were. Do not let him upset you."

"Yes sir," she agreed. "Thank you, sir."

Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair just as Snape and Marie slipped into their designated spots. Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half moon glasses, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, and not to mention that people couldn't help but trust the Headmaster. Perhaps that was why he was so good at his job. Despite Slytherins trying to pretend that they didn't care for the teacher, Marie openly admitted to his side of the argument and thankfully, not too many people fussed with her about it.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." He cleared his throat before continuing, the Hall quiet with rapt attention.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry business." Many students paled at the news, nervous. Marie and Draco Malfoy included. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks and disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." He looked very seriously around the hall and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year." Marie's figure stilled completely. She could see Remus studying the Gryffindor table, looking for her. Two full years of lying about her true House and now he was going to find out due to a class roster. It wasn't exactly how she pictured him finding out. Well, actually, she hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"First, Professore Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defeanse Against the Dark Arts teacher." The applause was mild and scattered, some parts of the hall louder than others and Marie was scarcely able to bring her hands together, green eyes locked on him. He stood up and gave a pleasant wave of a gesture, looking a bit shabby next to the other teachers who were in their best robes. Just as he took his seat, he found her.

She thought her heart was going to stop. The disappointment was there but he quickly schooled his features back into that pleasant-new-professor expression. Marie trained her eyes on her water goblet, missing the look of utter loathing Professor Snape was sending the werewolf's way. Her eyes threatened to burn but she was determined to keep the water at bay, listening to Professor Dumbledore rather than her own thoughts.

"As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continued as the weak applause died out. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettlburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." This time the applause was far more apparent, especially at the Gryffindor table which was known for favoring the Gamekeeper.

"Of course he's the new teacher!" exasperated Draco, beside Marie. "Who else would assign us a bloody book that bites!" She gave a giggle, remembering how the book shop keeper was terrified when both Marie and Draco asked for a copy. _The Monster Book of Monsters_ was a fur covered book that had the nasty habbit of chomping those closest with their teeth that lined the pages' edge. Currently, both books were bound with a belt and Spell-o-Tape and secured at the bottom of their trunks.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" With a wave of his hand, the five long tables became suddenly filled with food and drink. Suddenly realizing how starved she was, Marie joined the other students in filling up their plates.

Delicious food and beverage brimmed everyone plates and goblets. Chatter was everywhere while laughter created a pleasant atmosphere. Marie kept her gaze from the teacher's table and focused instead on her friends and classmates. Pansy chatted about their trip to Paris, claiming that wizards there were far more mature than the boys at Hogwarts. Millie visited some family out in Bulgaria, her father's side. Everyone tended to avoid asking Marie about her summer, as it was printed across the pages of the Daily Prophet and that was fine by her, she was content with listening. Some of the older boys passed along a message from Marcus Flint to the wild haired girl that practice and tryout sessions were going to start tomorrow. As soon as possible to gain the upperhand on the Gryffindors. The first years were few in number, but again, the Sorting Hat was very selective about who went where.

Marie was chosen to be Sorted into Slytherin. She was meant to be in this House and she wouldn't have it any other way, even if Remus hated her for it. It was most certainly break her heart if he did, but they were her family too.

* * *

**REVIEW! Yes, I know, I'm doing that whole fall-off-the-face-of-the-earth thing again and I'm sorry! School's back in session, which is lame and all. I haven't forgot Marie and her timeline, I would never!**

**So here we go. Now Remus knows. Dementors are their new security system from the infamous Sirius Black. Marie Rogue, Hermione Granger and a single Time-Turner. Loads going on this year for sure!**

**Enjoy! I hope to hear your lovely thoughts as always!**


	6. Palm's Honesty

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Six-Palm's Honesty**

Marie woke up early the next morning, partially due to the excitement of starting new classes and using the Time-Tuner with Hermione and also because of the vivid reoccurring dream that she was once again, locked in the pantry, screaming for Remus not to kill Tess. She shook her head to dislodge the dream and gave an extra tug on her hair as she pulled it into a ponytail, the length falling down her back. Taking care to make sure no one noticed her, she tossed her bag over her shoulder and quietly slipped out of the Slytherin common room. Meeting up with Hermione Granger would most likely be frowned upon by her friends and classmates. Better to keep their meeting quiet for now. To save both parties grief.

The third year walked down the halls, humming softly to herself as she made her way to the Great Hall. She was very excited to start some of her new classes like Care of Magical Creatures, and she wondered what Divination would be like. Of course she was terribly curious as to how the Time-Turner would work on top of everything. Would it hurt? Preoccupied with her own thoughts, she was caught off guard when a person appeared in her path, just barely missing her. Both flinched to avoid the would-be collision, eyes wide.

"Ah!" she yelped, surprised. "S-sorry! Wasn't paying any attention, was I?" The person gave a chuckle and it took a moment for her to recognize the boy. An upperclassman by his build, a yellow tie and she saw the Prefect badge.

_"Expecto Patronum!" A fog of silver light stormed the hallway and the monster was sent flying back away from her. The burst had pushed through her as well, dispersing the onslaught of memories, giving her startling clarity._

"Glad to see you're doing better," he said as they both continued their way toward the Great Hall. She clapped her hands together when all of his traits clicked with an identity in her head.

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for helping me on the train, Cedric," she thanked him. "I really don't know what I would've done without you." He gave a smile and nodded.

"It's not a problem," he replied. "Besides, I recognized you. You're Justin's friend right?" She smiled up at him and gave a nod.

"Yes! How is he, by the way?"

"Good, he's good," Cedric Diggory laughed.

They went their separate ways once the entered the Hall, the Prefect toward the Hufflepuff table and Marie caught sight of Hermione Granger walking toward the Slytherin actually. She took a breath and gave a friendly smile, doing her best to shove aside the natural defensive attitude that came between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hermione returned the smile with the slightest nod of her head and continued to stride by. Her hand met Marie's and she felt a piece of parchment connect with her palm, fingers closing around it instantly. Brows furrowed with interest, she unfolded the note and brought it up to eye level to properly read the Gryffindor's neat script.

_Go to Divination first. Meet me after._

Short, to the point, instructive. Marie looked over her shoulder to see the girl reunited with her friends, who were currently engaged with Draco, Pansy and a few other Slytherins. The Malfoy seemed to be entertaining the group with a ridiculous swooning impression of Harry, mocking the fact that he fainted on the train last night. She huffed and made her way toward her classmates.

"Hey Potter!" called Pansy. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo_!" At this remark she had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she became even with Draco's pace and took him by the hand so to tug him away from the other laughing classmates. He returned the grip easily enough, holding the other's hand was natural for them.

"What's got you in a fuss?" he asked, raising a blonde brow. They took their seats and Marie took a quick check to make sure no one could hear them. She leaned in close to whisper.

"You weren't exactly fearless on the train either, Draco," she chided.

"_I_ didn't faint," he clarified. "The famous Harry Potter fainted like a little girl and I would like to get a few laughs out of it, thanks." She huffed and put a few grapes on her plate and her goblet was filled with pumpkin juice, which she took a drink from in order to push aside her annoyance. Draco continued to look at her strangely.

"Why does it bother you so much anyway?" he asked, filling his own plate with breakfast.

"I just think it's rude and unnecessary," she explained shortly. "That's all."

There was the rustle and slight commotion as the rest of the Slytherins filled the House table for breakfast. The noise was pleasant and reassuring to the girl. More sound was added as the morning post arrived, the enchanted ceiling decorated with different colored owls arriving to deliver their designated mail. Pansy received a parcel, a hair piece and compact mirror she had left at home before leaving for the train, and Millie's brought her the Daily Prophet, the front page talking about that Sirius Black convict again. Draco's dropped off a small box of sweets, just as Mrs. Malfoy always did. Although, this time it was addressed to both Draco and Marie. Draco opened the box to find the well baked treats and pushed the box toward her so to share.

"Mother's sent us start-of-the-year sweets," he explained. Marie had to laugh, almost snorting into her pumpkin juice.

"Draco, your mum sends sweets throughout the year. It's a wonder you're not vastly overweight." Making a face, he took a large bite of one of the pastries to challenge the theory.

"Being unreasonably gorgeous is a trait of the Malfoys. Obesity, on the other hand, is not," he defended through a mouthful of pastry. Raising a brow in mockery, she handed him a napkin.

"If that's so, you ought to pay better attention to your table manners," she teased. Instead of taking the offering, he leaned forward in hopes of gaining a reaction of disgust to mess with her and the girl simply forced the napkin to his face, allowing it to stick to the icing that had mussed his mouth. Their friends laughed at their antics, falling back into their regular morning routine.

Upperclassmen were handing out schedules, Marcus Flint specifically on their side of the table, stopping by each group of friends to make sure everyone had theirs. He moved to their group next and Marie smiled up at him while the others lowered their voices, not sure if they wanted his attention or not. Draco tried to walk on eggshells around the Quidditch captain, skittish ever since their match against Gryffindor last year. He had been too busy harrassing Harry to notice the nearby Snitch, allowing Gryffindor to win, and he was one wrong comment away from getting the lights knocked out of him.

"Good morning, Marcus," she greeted. He gave a nod, glancing over in her direction.

"Mornin'," he returned. He shifted through his stack of parchment, handing out the designated schedules to the third years. Once everyone around Marie had theirs he started to look through his pile again, brows furrowing when he couldn't find hers.

"Sorry, I don't think I have yours. Might have to go talk to Snape about it," he shrugged.

"Oh!" she shuffled through her bag and victoriously waved her schedule for her friends to see. She had received hers last night when she went in to talk with McGonagall. "I've already got mine, Marcus. Thank you though." The seventh year gave a breath of a laugh and ruffled her hair as he continued on his way.

"Whatever you say, Rogue."

Half laughing herself, Marie busied herself with retying her ponytail as Marcus had mussed it. Pansy and Millie looked from the Quidditch captain to their friend, eyes slightly wide. Noticing the odd behavior, Marie raised a brow.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't care how long we've known Flint for. He's still scary," admitted Pansy. "I mean, I'm all for that power is attractive and whatnot, but still. Scary." Draco looked back at their Quidditch captain and to his friend, voice low in a whisper.

"Is it just me or is the bloke even bigger than last year?" he asked. Green eyes glanced to catch a look at the intimidating form of Marcus Flint. She had thought so as well but blamed it on the time spent away on holiday, but Draco noticed as well and the blonde was definitely taller than her now. Something was just a bit off.

"Mum's been trying to tell me about the supposed "curse" the Flint family carries," supplied Millie. "But I'm sure it's a bunch of nonsense my grandmother made up when she had too much firewhiskey at Christmas."

Marie gave a nod, still distracted by the thought. "We should hurry. Divination is all the way up in the North tower." Pansy sighed dramatically.

"It'll take us ten minutes to even get there!"

* * *

After searching for ages, the Slytherins managed to make their way up the tightly spiral staircase, feeling even dizzier with each step ("Does it ever end?" asked Pansy, looking a bit pale), until the came to the top where they were confronted with only a trapdoor overhead. Their first plan of action was to balance Marie on Goyle's shoulders to reach the brass handle but the door had opened on its own, allowing them to climb the ladder into the classroom.

They entered the strangest looking classroom Marie had ever seen. It didn't even look like a classroom, more like someone's attic they tried to modify into an old fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim crimson light, which was courtesy of the red scarves that were tossed over the lamps throughout the room plus the windows were all closed. It was stifling warm due to the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece that seemed to be giving off a heavy perfumed smell. Marie was thankful she decided to wear her thick hair up that day and the potent scents dared to bring on a headache with their strength. The shelving that ran along the curved walls of the room were cluttered with dusty looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

"Where are we?" asked Millie. "Because this is too ridiculous to be a classroom."

"So, we should take this impression as an omen of what is to come?" mocked Draco. The group chose two of the small tables that were near each other, the girls taking one while Draco and the boys took the other, both opting for the armchairs as seats rather than the poufs. Marie continued to look about, mildly interested with the strange room. The Malfoy leaned toward them to whisper,

"Where is she then?"

As if to answer, a voice came out from the shadows, a soft, misty sort of lilt.

"Welcome," she said. "How nice it is to see you in the physical world at last." Her first impression reminded Marie strongly of an over ornate mirror. The glint of the firelight reflected off her large glasses which magnified her own eyes, while her wrists were covered in numerous bangles that clinked with every movement, multiple chains and beads looped around her neck while a gauzy spangled shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. She could hear Pansy cluck her tongue disapprovingly at the too many accessories, practically garish in appearance.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who took her place in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." As no one said anything to her introduction, Marie was certain that her fashion forward friend was still trying to get over the teacher's over the top appearance.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..." Marie stole a quick concerned glance with Millie and Draco. A subject that studying wouldn't help? What if she didn't have the Sight? Would she not pass the course?

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to pierce the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney continued, her enormous eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville Longbottom, who just about toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

Everyone focused on Neville, who was growing pink cheeked from the attention. "I think so?" he answered, voice tremoring.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," she said, emerald earrings catching the firelight. The Slytherin's brow furrowed as she looked between Neville and the teacher. How could possibly have any information on Neville's grandmother? Did she know her?

"We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly to Parvarti Patil, a Gryffindor. "Beware a red haired man."

Patil promptly scooted her chair from Ron Weasley who was seated behind her.

"In the second term," Trelawney went on. "we shall progress to the crystal ball-if we have finished with fire omens that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our numbers will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but the teacher seemed unaware of it. Was this her way of giving a syllabus of the year? Was she summarizing, using patterns from the years before to play guesswork with the upcoming year? One of them leaving forever? Was she trying to frighten them? Marie could wrap her mind around it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor who was seated closest to the eccentric teacher and she shrank in her seat. "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" Looking relieved, Brown stood up and fetched the desired pot and placed it on the table in front of Trelawney, whose voice stilled the girl. "Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Trembling, Lavender returned to her seat.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear-" She turned back to Neville, who looked mildly alarmed. "-after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Barely a moment later, there the tinkling sound of breaking china as Neville reached the shelf holding the tea cups. Trewlawney appeared with a brush and dustpan and said, "One of the blue ones, dear, if you wouldn't mind...thank you..."

"It's no surprise that Longbottom broke something," snarked Draco as they moved through the line to pick up a teacup. "Hardly seeing into the future, that."

"But what about the other things she was talking about?" whispered Marie, encouraging the blonde to keep his voice low. The blonde shrugged as he picked a blue cup, Marie selecting a pink one.

"Guesswork. Assumptions based on past classwork." They stopped their conversation to have their cups filled up by the very teacher they were conversing about. Making their way back, Pansy and Millie paired up, as did Crabbe and Goyle and Marie sighed, catching the taller boy's eye. He smirked in response.

"Why Marie, it appears as if you are in need of a partner," he teased, and she only rolled her eyes.

"Of course Draco, I would love to work with you, thank you so much for asking."

His brow lowered at the game change. "Wait, I wasn't asking, you were."

"You were insinuating that I need a partner. You were volunteering, good sir." She tugged her seat toward his and began to sip her tea, raising a mocking brow. Huffing, he dropped into his own and did his best to choke down his own tea as quickly as possible, so to finish the lesson sooner.

Marie had just swallowed the last of her own tea as Professor Trelawney began her rounds, checking on those who were trying their best to decipher the tea leaves. There was a clink as she turned her cup upside down onto the saucer and waited for the last drop of tea to drip. A moment later, there was a swish of silk and Trelawney was at their side, hoping to be of assistance. She studied them for a moment, with her magnified eyes and Marie couldn't help but feel intensely studied under her gaze.

"We're just waiting for the tea to drain," she said, hoping that conversation would deter her from staring. Draco turned his cup upside down as well.

"Very good, dears, very good," she chatted. She held out her hand a second later. "Might I have your palm, dear?"

Worried, and rightly so with all of the other futures she had predicted for the Gryffindors, the Slytherin slowly extended her right hand, palm facing up. Green eyes watched the teacher as her long fingers took the younger girl's hand, trailing over the lines of her palm, eyes reading some hidden message only she could see.

She gasped and Marie jumped, unable to pull her hand back as she had a very sturdy grip on it. The wide glistening eyes looked from the hand to her face for a moment, fingertip trailing a particular line.

"Such sorrow for such a young girl..." She choose another line, following it's unreadable trail. "You have suffered great hardship, most recently...My dear, why so many secrets? Is there something you truly cannot confide-"

Captain Tess' death. Remus' terrible werewolf curse. That Harry Potter was her brother. So much that her heart contained and buried beneath her friends and schoolwork and this woman was reading it all like she was some open book, the spine worn and the pages already turned. No one was suppose to know about Remus, about Harry. About how much her heart was hurting.

No one was suppose to know.

Only her. She couldn't tell or let anyone know. So how was it this woman was turning up things that she shouldn't?

At this point, Marie ripped her hand from the teacher, fingers closing over her palm tightly. She lowered her head, embarrassed by acting in such a manner before a teacher and Trelawney patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I understand, dear. My Gift does frighten some, you are not the first."

Face flushed and eyes becoming quickly burned with tears, she set the cup and saucer on the table and covered her hand that was guilty of exposing her. There was a loud clink as Draco set his down as well and she could hear him give a huff.

"Inner Eye," he scoffed. "All she needed was access to the Daily Prophet to connect the dots." When his friend didn't look up at him, trying to compose herself, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Surprised green eyes found him, shining brightly from the unshed tears, and he forced her hand open, studying himself.

"D-Draco, what're you doing?" she asked with a small sniff. "We should really focus on the assignment now..."

"I don't see any 'great sorrow' here," he said. "That's a load of rubbish." Both of his hands contained hers and she noticed how his hands were larger than hers. It was odd that he was now noticeably bigger than her, as oppose to how it was when they were little first years together. He took a breath and looked back up at her, grey eyes oddly determined.

"All I see...is my friend-"

He was interrupted when Professor Trelawney gave a loud scream, a couple of startled teacups falling and breaking in result. Chairs scooted back as everyone rose to circle Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table. Marie couldn't see properly past Crabbe and Goyle but she was aware that she still held Draco's hand.

"My dear," began Trelawney dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" Marie's shoulders slumped when she heard Harry's voice. Of course it was Harry.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim! The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen-the worst omen-of _death_!"

Draco sighed beside her. "Well, Potter's poured himself a tea death omen. Fantastic. We'll hear about this until Christmas."

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes...please pack away your things..."

The class was silent as everyone gathered their belongings, the air tense and wary as classmates cast glances over at Harry, as if he were to drop dead at any second. Marie tossed her bag over her shoulder and followed the line of students exiting the classroom, taking care with the ladder and tight winding staircase. Fortune was in her favor as she was travel behind her friends when she felt a hand grab her and pull her aside.

Face to face with Hermione Granger, Marie attempted to take a step back to provide a distance but the girl held firm.

"Keep still." The bushy haired girl tugged at the gold chain around her neck that was easily concealed due to the uniform's color. The golden hourglass was soon revealed and she tossed the length of the chain over Marie's head, thankfully not catching on her hair. Hermione held up the hourglass for her to see and she spun the device once.

"Each rotation will take us back an hour," she explained quickly. As soon as the words left her mouth, the scenery around them began to change. Their Divination was class was suddenly walking backwards and making their way back up the stairs, blurred little motions while the hourglass spun quickly, performing the magic while time around them was forced into reverse. The two girls stood close to each other, watching the Time-Turner with wide eyes, spellbound.

Then, as soon as it started, it finished.

Hermione tugged the chain off of Marie and returned the Time-Turner to the safety beneath her robes. They glanced at each other and Marie was the first to crack a smile.

"That was...beyond amazing." Hermione nodded, her own cheeks a little flushed from the excitement.

"Well, we don't have much time to chat. Professor McGonagall said we're not to be seen especially. Since it's exactly one hour ago-"

"-We can go to our next nine o'clock class," finished Marie. "That'd be Muggle Studies, followed by Arithmancy."

Hermione went a bit pale. "That's on the other side of the castle, especially from Divination!" They started to walk at a brisk pace but Marie shook her head.

"We're going to have to run if we want to make it."

"But we can't be seen!" chided Hermione. Marie smirked and grabbed the girl's hand, encouraging her to run with her.

"So we won't be seen then!" she laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please, please, please review, your lovely thoughts mean the world to me! Yes, school/work life have been ruining my writing time, but hey two more weeks then finals and it'll be winter break! The best time for writing!**

**So we have hints at a Flint family secret, unwilling palm readings, Draco almost being legitimately nice, and the first time tuner travel! Yowza! Lots going on and there's just going to be more! I love third year!**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Mad as Hippogriffs

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Seven-Mad as Hippogriffs**

Lunch couldn't arrive soon enough. Marie and Hermione parted ways and each raced to their designated House tables. Slinging her heavy bag down, she took the open spot next to Millie and loaded up her plate, thrilled to fill her empty stomach. Her friend noticed her behavior and laughed.

"Hungry, Marie?" she teased. She was sure to swallow first before answering.

"Starving!" Since she and Hermione had such an overfilled schedule with three nine o'clock classes, Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. Then after those classes, there was Transfiguration before they were finally released to lunch. Simple enough to say that they were famished.

The Time-Turner was absolutely phenomenal. It was so strange to see the world around them get thrown into reverse and then have no one be the wiser to the two third years bending the laws of time around them with the power stored in one necklace the pair shared. Hermione was worried that they were going to be spotted but as long as they kept their heads down and stuck to the edges of the scenery, they were good so far.

The Slytherin table started to fill up with more members of her House and she noticed that the Quidditch Captain was sitting at the far end. Her brow furrowed when she saw how his expression was dark, forehead creased and jaw set. And he wasn't eating, which was very strange in itself. Overall, he was giving the aura of someone very angry and who should not be bothered, evident by the lack of people near him at the prime lunch time.

"What's wrong with Marcus?" asked Marie, now nibbling at her meal, the initial famine faded. Draco looked over and gave a shrug, filling his own plate as Pansy took the seat next to him.

"No clue. It's just Flint so I'm sure he'll be in a better mood at tryouts tonight," reasoned the Malfoy. Marie's concerned expression didn't waver, fork slowly settling on the edge of her plate.

"If it's bothering you, why not ask him?" suggested Pansy, sending a glance the seventh year's way as well. "Couldn't hurt to ask, right?" At her words, Draco gave a short laugh, trying not to choke on his food.

"Couldn't hurt?" he repeated. "Perhaps you don't know him as well as Marie and myself, but Marcus Flint is not someone you want to mess with, question, or challenge. If he's mad, just let him be mad. He'll work it off later." He paused. "Better yet, let someone else deal with him. Like Montague, he can take a hit if things go south."

"Oh you just don't care for him because he got mad at you over the Gryffindor match last year," chided Millie. "Plus, he rather likes Marie. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Bulstrode, a bloke of that size? Doesn't matter who you are. It's better to leave them be," warned Draco. "And yes, he very much wanted to punch my teeth in last year, so I apologize for being overly cautious. Like I said, Marie, leave him be-" He stopped talking when the girl noiselessly got up from her own seat, making her way toward the aforementioned Slytherin.

"-Marie!" hissed Draco. "Get back here!"

The third year girl slowly walked to the end of the table, ignoring her friend's advice. She just couldn't shake it. That something was off. Wrong, like something was really bothering him. Green eyes studied him carefully as she gingerly took the seat next to him. Nothing happened as he continued to stare, transfixed at the wooden tabletop. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest for a few moments as she was mildly concerned with the possibility of the upperclassman striking her.

"Marcus?" she called to him softly. "Are you all right?"

He wouldn't really hit her, would he? _Not Marcus_, she reasoned. _Definitely not Marcus_.

He gave a grunt in response, not quite realizing that she was there. She shifted a bit closer and he did nothing but glare at the table. "Marcus?" she called again. She couldn't stop her pulse from fluttering with a trace of panic. What if he did strike her?

"Hm," he grunted again. Well, it was a better sound than before at least.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Still, he didn't look at her. Taking a breath, she slowly moved her hand to his arm and she witnessed his entire form tense incredibly fast and his sharp tone stopped her cold, preventing her from making direct contact.

"I'm fine." Her hand still hovered, unable to move forward. Instead, she slowly brought her hand back to rest on her bag. "Go back to your friends, Rogue."

There was a sharp snap of a book closing and Marie turned at the sound, seeing Hermione snatch up her book and bag. She began to make her way out of the Great Hall quickly, leaving Ron and Harry behind at the Gryffindor table. Marie began to mildly panic. Was Hermione going to their next class? Did this require the use of the Time-Turner? She couldn't quite remember and she very well didn't want to get left behind due to her own carelessness. She hopped to her feet, stealing one more look at the intense captain.

"I hope you feel better, Marcus," she wished. He didn't say anything as she hurried away.

She stopped by her friends and quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and swiped two rolls from the table.

"And just where are you going?" asked Pansy. She thought of an excuse off the top of her head.

"Forgot something last class, be back!" Biting into one roll, she took off so not to loose any distance on the Gryffindor.

"That Marie Rogue would lose her head if it weren't attached to her," laughed Millie.

It wasn't too difficult to find Hermione, she had caught sight of the girl's brown hair and the girl had taken a seat on one of the benches that were typically scattered down the hall. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked a bit flustered as she took out her Arithmancy book and opened it with a huff.

"Alright?" asked Marie, finishing her bite from her roll. The Gryffindor looked about, startled that someone came after her.

"What? Oh, yes, fine. I'm fine," she muttered, half to herself. Marie glanced at her and then back to the Great Hall.

"Why did you leave so suddenly, if you don't mind me asking?" Brown eyes tried to focus on the page, not really reading. As she mentally debated over her answer, Marie took the seat next to her. Granger only debated a moment more before confessing.

"Ron was just being insufferable. It's nothing new," she explained. "He was telling me that the only reason I didn't care for Divination was because I wasn't any good at it."

"Well that was rude of him," said Marie. She paused for a moment. ""Is _he _particularly good at Divination?" Hermione gave a soft snort.

"He thought the tea leaves in Harry's cup were a sheep and a bowler hat. So, no, not particularly." Marie gave a laugh of her own.

"Then yes, that was rude of him. Here," she offered, extending the second roll she had swiped from lunch. "For you." Hermione studied the girl for a moment before cautiously taking the food into her own hands.

"For me?" she questioned. "You brought this along, for me?" Marie nodded.

"Sure. I thought you were leaving for class and I couldn't remember if we needed to share the Turner or not, so I picked up one for you as well. We weren't at lunch very long and I was starving, so you must've been too, I reckon," reasoned the Slytherin with a smile. A smile dared to tug at the other girl's mouth.

"You're a Slytherin, you know," she stated, matter of factly. Marie laughed at the simplicity of the statement.

"Yes, I am. And you're a Gryffindor," she returned. She nodded in confirmation, still watching carefully.

"Our Houses don't typically get along," she continued. Marie shrugged in response, taking another bite of her own roll.

"Doesn't mean we can't." She paused to swallow. "I figure we're on the same team, you and I. Why not make the best of it? Couldn't hurt to be friends, in my opinion." Another beat passed before Hermione allowed herself to smile, taking a bite of her roll.

"Why not? It could be...fun." They shared a smile and Marie rummaged around in her bag for her own Arithmancy book, setting the tome in her lap.

"What did you think of Arithmancy?" asked Marie. "I found it interesting."

"Absolutely! Far more engaging than Divination."

"No need for the Inner Eye here." The two paused at the joke and broke out into a fit of giggles shortly after.

* * *

It was a great relief to head outside to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. After being cooped inside for what felt like forever due to her extra classes, Marie was ecstatic to feel the fresh air on her skin. She and Hermione had split up after lunch, the Slytherin returning her friends who teased her for her forgetfulness. Now Hagrid's hut was near the Forbidden Forest with it's dark trees and looming shadows that concealed numerous creatures that didn't venture past the boundaries. It was a little exciting to be so close to territory that was off limits.

Professor Hagrid was waiting for the class at the door of his hut, so to be easy to spot and to gather all of the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. He was wearing his moleskin overcoat and his dog, Fang the boar hound, was sitting at his heel.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" For a split second, Marie thought the gamekeeper was actually going to take them into the forest. As it turned out, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. Marie took another glance around. There was nothing there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. Marie smiled at his enthusiasm, it was easy to see how excited he was for his first lesson. "That's it-make sure yeh can see-now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" came Draco's drawling voice.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" he repeated. Marie had to nod in agreement, how were they suppose to open _The Monster Book of Monsters_? She and Draco had tried over the summer and they had barely managed to escape with their fingers. They managed to bound Draco's with a length of rope, the girl having taken the book creature by surprise and jumping from the bed so to clamp it shut. Marie pulled the fur covered book out of her bag, closed with a belt fastened around it tightly. Other students showed their books in similar states. Millie and Pansy had managed to close theirs with Spell-o-tape, though Pansy's was starting to wiggle loose.

"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" asked Hagrid, looking crestfallen. Everyone shook their heads. Not a single person.

"Yeh've got to _stroke _'em," said Hagrid, as if it was the most obvious thing to do in the world. Marie glanced down at her growling book suspiciously Stroke them? She didn't want to put her fingers anywhere near it, especially within biting distance.

Hagrid took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spell-o-tape. The book tried to bit, bits of paper spewing from its mouth, but then the gamekeeper ran a giant forefinger down its spine. The book shivered, then fell open and lay quiet in his hand. Marie glanced up at Millie who returned the look, brows raised in surprise.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should've _stroked _them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I-I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" continued Draco. Marie moved so to be on the blonde's right side. "Really witty, giving us books that try to rip our hands off!"

Marie elbowed him subtly. "Hush Draco. It's not a problem anymore." Clearly he had another remark ready to insult the teacher but simply settled with a huff.

"Righ' then," tried Hagrid, having lost some of his confidence, "so-so yeh've got yer books an'-an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." He strode towards the forest and was out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Draco declared loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," warned Harry from the Gryffindor side.

"Really Draco, that's uncalled for," scolded Marie, dragging attention away from a possible Malfoy-Potter fight. The Malfoy heir looked at her appalled, jaw lowering.

"The _books _tried to bite our fingers off, in case you forgot!" he reminded her. "A _book_! I seem to recall you screaming." She shrugged, her own book complacent now.

"So they should have put some type of remedy or warning on the book so that we would know. If anything, why don't you ask your father to write to the company and suggest a written warning? And you screamed too Draco. I distinctively remember," she teased.

"Oooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting over toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Marie had ever seen, outside of a book at least. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, while the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles. They had cruel, steel colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long in length and positively deadly in appearance. Each of the beasts had a leather collar around their necks, which in turn were attached to a long length of chain that were all being held by Hagrid's large hands. Marie didn't know if she was in awe or scared stiff.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the students stood. Everyone took a generous step backwards while Hagrid tethered them to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid boomed happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

She could see what he meant, after the initial shock of seeing such a strange creature faded. She could appreciate their gleaming coats that seamlessly shifted from feather to hair, each hippogriff a different color: stormcloud grey, pinkish roan, silky chestnut, and inkwell black. Marie found herself taking a careful, inquisitive step forward, interested now.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

No one seemed to want to. Marie was the only Slytherin who continued her careful trek forward while Harry, Ron, and Hermione dared from the Gryffindor side.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. Marie couldn't help but picture Draco, smiling to herself at her humor. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don' never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Her ears picked up whispering and she looked over her her shoulder to see Draco whispering to Greg and Vincent, not paying attention. She sent a shush their way, bringing her finger to her lips to indicate silence. They should be paying attention, not gossiping.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." Marie nodded in understanding, still studying the creatures, wonderfully enthralled. A magical creature that relied on good manners? She found it fascinating.

"Right-who wants ter go first?"

Marie shyed a closer step, unsure. Of course, she wanted to move closer, so to get a better look. The hippogriffs were tossing their large heads and flexing their powerful wings, as if they didn't care to be tethered as they were at the moment. It gave the impression that they didn't want anybody approaching them. The rest of the class took another step back in response.

"No one?" tried Hagrid, pleading for someone to step up. Marie began to slowly raise her hand.

"I'll do it," declared Harry. Marie's hand became ignored as everyone turned to focus on her brother. There was an intake of breath and Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown tried their best to warn him.

"Ooooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" The Slytherin fought to roll her eyes. Were they honestly relying on some tea leaves that may have formed a helpful shape, icon, or possible omen? Thankfully, Harry didn't seem too worried by his Divination future as he climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" cheered Hagrid, clapping him on the back. "Right then-let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

Green eyes watched carefully as Hagrid untied one of the chains, and pulled the grey hippogriff away from the rest of its fellows and he slipped off the collar. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath and Marie's entire body was tense, ready to spring forward in case something bad happened.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly as Harry stepped closer. She was becoming concerned, especially when she could see how small her brother was compared to Buckbeak. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink...Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Buckbeak was staring down Harry with his fierce orange eyes and the Gryffindor maintained the eye contact from what she could tell. Her palms began to sweat out of nerves and she wished that she had raised her hand faster, rather she be the person before the hippogriff.

"Tha's it," encouraged Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry...now, bow..." Marie bit her bottom lip as Harry gave a short bow, exposing the back of his neck to the mercy of Buckbeak. When Buckbeak kept his haughty look and did not bow in return, she was two beats away from jumping the paddock fence herself.

"Ah," said Hagrid, worried tone evident. "Right-back away, now, Harry, easy does it-"

But then, to Marie's enormous relief, Buckbeak suddenly bent his scaly front knees into what could only be, unmistakenly, a bow. Thank goodness. Now if her heart would stop racing.

"Well done, Harry!" cheered Hagrid, part excited, part relieved. "Right-yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" Harry looked apprehensive at the thought of stepping even closer, but now that he wasn't in immediate danger, it was rather exciting. The class, albeit mostly Gryffindors and herself, broke out into applause as Harry patted the beak.

"Righ' then, Harry. I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!" After a few words from Hagrid, like not to pull out Buckbeak's feathers, Harry was hoisted onto the hippogriff's back. She would wager that it was nothing like riding a broom.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping it's hindquarters. Her dark hair was pushed back from her face as Buckbeak's wings unfurled it's full twelve foot wingspan and took off without warning. They took off high and circled the paddock once before returning to the ground, the hippogriff knew exactly what he was doing. There was a heavy sound as the four odd feet hit the ground and Harry awkwardly sat up straight again. Marie beamed, thrilled that it went well.

"Good work, Harry! Okay, who else wants a go?" This time Marie made sure that her hand was seen as she took another step that put her at the fence.

"Righ' this way, Miss Rogue," grinned the professor. The rest of the class soon followed, emboldened by Harry's success, disappating the initial fear.

Before she got the chance to place herself before the grey feathered hippogriff, Draco was a shade quicker and got to him first, flanked by Greg and Vincent. A little miffed, she simply moved onto the next one, the one with the deep black feathers that resembled split ink more than anything. She drew herself up to her full height, presenting herself for the creature to size up. His eyes were a sharp shade of yellow and they stared into her own intensely, as if daring her to bow. Doing her best not to blink, so of course her eyes started to water, she slowly bent into a sort of bow. A few moments of tense silence passed before the hippogriff decided to grace her effort with a bow of his own. Breathing a sigh, Marie stepped forward with care and placed her hand on its beak. Feeling empowered, she patted it a few more times as he closed his eyes, as if he enjoyed the affection.

"Wow, you really are lovely," she told him. He encouraged another pat with a nudge of his head, as if confirming the compliment. Glancing about, she saw Draco petting Buckbeak, smirking.

"This is very easy," he drawled, loud enough for her to hear. Though it was most likely to poke fun at Harry and the other Gryffindors. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it...I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he told Buckbeak.

"Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons. Her heart dropped as Draco let out a high pitched scream, and the next moment Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar, who was fighting vigorously to get at the blonde. Her friend was curled up on the ground, robes painted scarlet. The world was suddenly silent to the girl as that dreadful color registered to her brain. That awful sight of blood staining another person dear to her.

"I'm dying!" he yelled, panicking. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

_Her long wavy brown hair was free from its usual tie and fell down her back, matting to the blood on her person. Dozens of claw marks were visible as they ripped her clothes, the leg of her pinstriped pants, her matching vest and white blouse. She was doused in red and dripping onto the floor as she moved. Her arm was wrapped around her middle but she couldn't hide the ragged bite marks her side bore._

Her world threatened to slant.

"I'm going to get Pomfrey," she heard her voice call out. How she worked her voice, she didn't know. Hermione opened the gate and she took off toward the castle, legs pumping hard so to take her away from the image of crimson.

She made her way up the slope that led to the castle, speed fueled by her own ability coupled with adrenaline. Her breathing was uneven and wheezing as she shoved open the great oak door, leaving it open in her wake so Hagrid could follow her path. She stumbled up the stairs in her haste, tripping over own feet and using the banister to propel herself forward and keep her from falling. Thankfully, she found herself in the Hospital Wing soon enough, startling Madame Pomfrey with her entrance.

"Miss Rogue, what on earth-"

"Draco Malfoy's hurt- hippogriffs- in class!" she stammered. The girl quickly moved aside as she heard Hagrid's loud footsteps catch up and the gameskeeper barged into the wing as well. He stammered as well for a moment, looking about, unsure of what to do.

"Right here, Hagrid," instructed Pomfrey, taking control of the situation. Draco was placed on the white bed moaning all the while.

"He didn' mean teh, Buckbeak wouldn' harm nobody," tried Hagrid, breathless and still startled. Pomfrey brought out her wand, beginning her work.

"Return to your class, Rubeus. I'll see to Mr. Malfoy," she assured.

Marie tried to glance over at her friend again but the sight of the blood sent chills up her spine and she quickly made her way out of the hospital wing, pressing her back against the wall next to the doorway. She squeezed her green eyes shut as she tried to regain control over her breathing. Her legs betrayed her next, making her slid to the floor in her moment. Admitting defeat, she had to settle for covering her mouth with her hands so to snuff out her voice.

Draco was going to be fine. Madame Pomfrey could fix anything. She regrew the bones in Harry's arm last year. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Draco was not Tess. He would not die.

At least, that's what she told herself as she slowly, but surely, forced her body to compose itself once more.

Everything would be all right.

* * *

**REVIEW! Yes, a new chapter! Yay! More Marie third year, Prisoner of Azkaban! So Marcus is having his own personal issues, a bad attitude apparently is one of them, some Hermione/Marie bonding, hippogriffs that Marie actually liked then Draco bashing the moment with his rudeness and poor listening skills. Silly Malfoy, Hagrid clearly said not to insult them.**

**Next time, we've got Quidditch tryouts and boggarts! Fun times!**

**Well, I hope you all had a lovely holiday and that you enjoyed this chapter! Love to hear from you like always! G'night!**


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Eight-Quidditch Tryouts**

Green whipped behind her, acting as her shadow as she raced down to the Quidditch pitch in her uniform, broom tightly in hand. She had lost track of time when she was skimming through her Ancient Runes text, trying to not listen to Pansy go on about the scandal of Draco's injury and how Hagrid should be fired. When she noticed a few of the of the boys coming down from their dormitories dressed in gear, her heart just about stopped as she realized her mistake. It had to be a new record for getting ready so quickly.

The field was scattered with a few boys from her House. The full team from last year and a couple of older boys that she couldn't quite recall their names. Butterflies fluttered about her stomach when she noticed that she was the only girl. It was all right, no other girls to compete against. Just a third year girl against the rest of the Slytherin male population. She took a deep breath to try and settle her nerves. If she took a moment to think about it, all she really had to do was out fly Adrian Pucey. He was a regular Chaser, and out of the three Chasers consisting of the captain Marcus Flint, and the aggressive Graham Montague, Adrian was the weakest link to beat.

Marcus was standing in front of the crowd of applicants, watching them carefully as they milled about and chatted among themselves, Montague as his right hand man. Heart pitter pattering, Marie made her way up to the intimidating pair. Graham saw her first while Marcus kept his gaze on the crowd, arms crossed over his broad chest. She felt a slight sting of hurt when he refused to look at her. _Still in his bad mood_, she guessed.

"What is it, Rogue?" questioned Montague, arms also crossed to increase his authority. She gripped her broom tighter as she regarded the older student.

"I was just wondering if you heard about Draco? He's in the Hospital Wing and can't make it to try out for the team today," she explained. The burly upperclassman raised an inquiring brow.

"What happened?" She looked a bit sheepish on Draco's behalf.

"He insulted a hippogriff and it didn't it take too kindly," she explained. He snorted in humor at the reason, sniggering at the Malfoy's expense.

"So Malfoy's mouth finally caught him in trouble, eh? About time." He looked to the captain of their team. "Is that good with you, Flint?" The taller student gave the barest of nods, not lowering his gaze to the third year's.

"Fine. Get with the others, Rogue," he instructed She nodded before turning and jogging to the group, settling in beside Derrick and Bole. The pair didn't seem too concern, nonchalantly mixed with the crowd, but neither bothered to whisper strategies with the newcomers.

"Nervous?" asked Marie. Bole smirked and raised a brow.

"Nah, not with this crowd. Bunch of morons, the lot of them."

"Most haven't even flown before. Well, never mind, they haven't flown in a real Quidditch setting," corrected Derrick. The Beaters exchanged a confident smirk and Marie took another breath, trying to rile up her own confidence. Derrick clapped her on the back, making her visibly jump, eyes wide.

"Relax, Rogue. You've got to out fly Adrian Pucey, not Edric Vosper of England's National team," he teased.

"Bletchley and I both have money riding on you anyway," added Bole. "So, you know, no pressure or anything."

"Right, no pressure," she squeaked voice cracking. Her eyes wandered to the front, as they had only a few minutes left before they would start, allowing stragglers like herself to join.

"Say," she began, leaning toward Bole. "Is Marcus worked up over something? Or am I just seeing things?" He huffed, nodding in agreement.

"Is he worked up? Well that's putting it lightly," he said. "He's been bloody pissed all day, won't tell any of us why though."

"We think it might be family related since his mood started after receiving some mail. But it could be a number of things really," added Derrick. "Like that family curse of his-"

"Oy! Shut it," warned Bole, hitting his friend in the shoulder to silence him. "I don't fancy getting my face beat in just because you can't keep your mouth shut." The other Beater shrugged, rubbing his arm absent mindedly.

"Sorry, but that could be it too. It's common Pureblood knowledge."

"Doesn't mean you should start talking about it." The phrase clicked in Marie's mind, as Millie was talking about something similar at lunch that day before Care of Magical Creatures. Just before she could question the matter further, the captain himself spoke up, volume startling to the newcomers.

"All right, listen up!" he shouted, gaining the immediate attention of the players-to-be. "This is the official tryout for the Slytherin House team. Just because you were on the team last year does not secure you a spot this year, which means everyone will be competing for their positions. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a chorus of murmurs and nods of agreement. His jaw tightened as his dark glare flashed, making the third year flinch. Wrong answer.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" he shouted. Many people jumped at the increase in volume but their response was corrected.

"Yes sir!"

"Now get your arses in gear and get on that field! Chasers and Keepers, up first!"

* * *

Wheezing, Marie leaned forward with her hands on her knees in order to try and regain her breath. It was late, night having overthrown the castle and the grounds. The wind had picked up in strength and chill as everyone was sweating profusely which meant that they were now all freezing. Green eyes glanced over to Adrian Pucey who looked just as worn out as she did, hair matted to his forehead, mouth opened so to inhale more air, chest heaving. They had gone head to head in every challenge. Getting past the Keeper candidates and Miles Bletchley, the veteran. Next they evaded the Bludgers that the rookies sloppily sent their way, though the task became dangerous once Derrick and Bole took over, the crack of their bat hitting the dense sphere frightening. Then there was the scrimmage against the other Chasers, trying to snag the Quaffle from the competitor.

There were quite a few that left in the middle of the tryouts, unable to handle the task doubled with Marcus barking orders at them. A couple held out and actually gave their all to their tests, though it seemed fruitless as the former players held an extreme advantage in skill and natural ability, as well as their familiarity with the field.

She had to stop herself from grinning despite the aches and pains. She had managed to score more points than Adrian in the Keeper trial. She was faster due to her size and was able to evade the Bludgers more efficiently. Then when the Chasers had to turn on each other, she had managed to steal the Quaffle from the former player more than once. According to her calculations, she had won. She had bested the team Chaser, proving herself to be the more adequate Quidditch player.

Marcus and Graham stepped forward with their clipboard, roster ready to be proclaimed.

"Good work today. Everyone did their best. If your name is not called, it does not mean you weren't any good, it means you were not the best of this group. You're more than welcomed to try again next year," began Marcus, tone a bit off. "I will now read off the names of those who made this year's cut for the Slytherin House team."

Many shifted and stood up a bit straighter, Marie tilting her chin up to try to add to her height with all of the boys around her.

"Miles Bletchley: Keeper. Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole: Beaters. Draco Malfoy: Seeker. Graham Montague, Adrian Pucey and myself, Marcus Flint: Chasers." He tucked the clipboard under his arm. "Thank you for your time today. Congratulations to this year's team and better luck next year."

The others began to move, bustling about and picking up their belongings, some grumbling about the injustice of not having their true potential recognized. Marie stared transfixed at Marcus' retreating figure. She was so very confused. Why wasn't she considered for the team? Was she simply the substitute again? Steeling her resolve, she jogged so to catch up with the Captain of the team, leaving the safety of numbers behind.

"Marcus!" she called. He didn't seem to slow down, so with a huff she added more speed to her own pace despite the fact she was worn out. "Marcus, please wait up!" His rigid figure finally obliged and she was able to catch up, the pair stopped on just the other side of the stands. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, Montague having claimed the clipboard after the announcement.

"What is it?" he asked shortly. Catching her breath, body exhausted, she glanced up and her spirits fell when she saw that he was avoiding eye contact again. Why was he doing that? He never did that before.

"I-I wanted to ask, that is, I wanted to ask why I wasn't chosen for the team. Specifically, I mean," she stammered. "I mean, I don't understand, I was keeping track of my scores and Adrian's and technically, I, well, I was the better flyer. Though I suppose I could've miscalculated-"

"Rogue," he cut in. She promptly held her tongue, looking up with wide eyes. "You did beat Pucey's score."

She visibly brightened. "Really? So then why-"

"I don't want you on the team."

It was as if she had been punched in the stomach as all of the air left her lungs, physically winded. She couldn't seem to draw a proper breath. "I-I'm sorry, but you said, you said that you-"

"I don't want you on the team," he repeated clearly. Her throat was starting to feel tight, tears threatening to be known. She was so terribly confused.

"I don't understand," she managed. "Why not?" He didn't want her on the team? She honestly thought she was improving with their training regime. Not to mention that she legitimately enjoyed the sport. The wind in her hair, the exhilleration of the height, and the adrenaline rush from the game. She loved it all.

After all the time and effort, he didn't want her on the team? She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"I don't need a girl holding the team back," he began. She gaped at him, surprised by the answer.

"Holding them back-?"

"You're too small-"

"I'm fast!" she rallied in defense.

"You're the Bludger's favorite target-"

"I continued on after getting hit last year!"

"You're not physically strong enough to make the extreme throws or to take the hard hits-" He was starting to turn and walk away, but she pursued, determined to keep up.

"I can make up for that in speed! They can't hit me if they can't catch me!"

Marcus whirled about so quickly that Marie sloppily stepped back in order to avoid his swinging arms, shoes catching on each other and she fell promptly on her backside. This time he did make eye contact and she felt the blood rush away from her face as his dark eyes pierced her green gaze. His mouth was settled in a scowl as he looked down at her, height advantaged enhanced due to her spot on the ground. His heavy footsteps advanced and she was quick to scuttle back, hands slipping out from under her as she moved.

"You're not on the team because I say you're not!" he shouted. Her ears ringed from his harsh tone, making her flinch terribly. "I refuse to have my team held back just because some girl wants to play a man's game!"

Fear was rising up and strangling her, heart pumping wildly against her chest as she tried to remember how to breathe. She had never been scolded so severely before. Tess and Remus never raised their voices, albeit they had the talent for being equally frightening without increasing their volume. It was as if she had been slapped across the face. She was wrong? Was she so wrong for wanting to be apart of a game so much bigger than herself? Was that not right? Was she not allowed?

Growling in aggravation, Marcus ran a hand through his hair as he turned again, his broad back to her with the other hand on his hip.

"O-okay..." her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm-I'm sorry, Marcus..."

Shaking, she pushed herself to her feet, unsteady. Her vision was blurring, the sensation was now becoming sadly more and more familiar. She stole one more look at her captain's figure before turning heel, stumbling pace shifting into a run as she retreated to the castle. The immense figure, the image of physical superiority, the dark eyes that could flash in the right light. The first boy to ever give her a Valentine. The Quidditch captain that recruited her her first year, having somehow taken an interest in the petite Slytherin's agility. Her heart felt as if it was twisted in a giant knot. It hurt. So very much.

"Listen, Marie, I-I didn't mean to snap like that," spoke up Marcus, taking a deep breath to lower his voice, back still turned. "I've just got a lot on my plate. You run a high risk of getting hurt during a game, like last year. That's why I didn't assign you Chaser." He waited a beat but received no answer.

"Marie?" He turned about only to see no one. Looking around he saw the small figure making her way toward the castle, a small flicker of green from her uniform keeping her from being completely lost in the dark. His shoulders slumped as he exhaled, eyes closing. He lost control of his temper, that infernal Flint curse loosening his grip on his emotions causing him to lash out at Marie Rogue. Bloody hell, not Marie.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Okay, I think there's some glitch, or maybe my file was too big for fanfiction to handle? I don't know but it wouldn't let me upload my original file (a whooping 13 pages let me tell you) so I think I'll just break it down into two parts if I can then? Oh well, double update then! =D**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Riddikulus

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Nine-Riddikulus**

Draco didn't appear in class until late Thursday morning, halfway through double Potions with the Gryffindors. He arrived after class had already started and his arm was still in a sling, which Marie found peculiar. Madame Pomfrey could heal anything, why would he still need a sling with the nurse's magical remedies on hand? He was sure to attract Professor Snape's attention, complaining of how his injury was preventing him from completing the lesson. Snape assigned Ron Weasley to be his, for lack of a nicer term, assistant. Draco proceeded to tattle on Ron for mutilating his roots, clearly unhappy with their arrangement To which, Snape had the Gryffindor swap roots with the Slytherin, handing over his own nicely sliced ingredients.

They were learning a new potion, the Shrinking Solution, and the class was going rather well as Marie worked diligently on her potion, her hair coming free from the loose ponytail. Unfortunately for Neville Longbottom, his potion was not turning the proper shade of acid green and instead, it had shifted into a sickly shade of orange. Professor Snape, not one to mollycoddle and outright refused to accept mediocre work in his classroom, had challenged Neville's potion brewing skills. At the end of the class he would take a sample of the potion and force the pet toad, Trevor, to drink it. If brewed properly, he would revert in a tadpole, if not, he could very well die.

Clearly panicked and close to falling to pieces, Neville stirred feverishly and Marie could see Hermione whispering instructions when Professor Snape wasn't looking. Praying that Hermione could someone help Neville correct his potion to the proper state, she tried to think up a plan that involved her trading cauldrons with the nervous Gryffindor. With their distance and the way Snape patrolled the rows of steaming brews, even with magic she wouldn't be able to trade out her potion for his. Merlin, she hoped Hermione could help him.

The end of the period drew near and the Potions Master took a small spoonful of the Shrinking Solution and trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat. The students were gathered around and Marie clasped her hands together tightly, praying it would be all right. With a small pop, Trevor morphed from toad to tadpole, wiggling in the professor's hand. With a sigh of relief and cheering from the Gryffindors, Snape returned to Trevor to his original state and handed him to Neville.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape decreed, the smiles wiped from the Gryffindors, Marie included._ Five points taken? Whatever for?_ she wondered, surprised.

"I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Marie was quick to pack her things before her friends finished up and she hurried out the door. Spotting Neville just ahead, she noticed how he was walking quickly as well, face bright red with shame from Professor Snape's challenged. Jogging, she managed to meet his stride.

"Neville," she called out, hand touching his shoulder lightly. He flinched and looked at her, surprised or alarmed by the attention, she couldn't quite tell. He was taller than her as well now. Funny, she hadn't really noticed before.

"Good job. With keeping your wits and all, I mean. I understand that Professor Snape is a bit frightening. So, good job." Noticing her friends, she gave once last encouraging pat before vanishing off with her friends.

* * *

The last class of the afternoon was their first lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Marie didn't quite know how to feel about the fact. She tried focusing on some of her Charms homework but it became fruitless when she found herself rereading the same paragraph of text for the fourth time and not remembering what she was reading about in the first place. She closed the book and put away the parchment with a sigh. She slung her bag over her shoulder, heavy and weighed down with her books from her extra classes, and she followed her friends quietly, lost in thought.

Would Remus even look at her? Did she want him to acknowledge her? To be perfectly honest, of course she did. She wanted him to see her. With her classmates, wearing her House's colors proudly and unashamed. She wanted his attention, his focus. She wanted him to say 'It's all right, Marie. I understand', and then he would bring her into a tight hug and she would take in his scent and the feeling of home. For a moment, she could pretend that everything was all right after all. Just for a moment.

She hadn't realized that they had slowed to a stop, waiting their turn to enter the room and Marie had bumped into Draco's back, nose now smarting. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the girl, brow raised.

"What's up with you today?" he asked. "You've been really quiet."

"Mm?" she answered, touching her nose gingerly. "I'm all right. Really tired, to be honest. How's your arm doing?"

"My arm? Oh, it's fine." He glanced about to make sure no one was looking and lifted his arms up from the sling's support and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Father needs me to play it up for a few more days. Though this sling is bloody annoying." Marie sighed loudly at his antics and he gave her a teasing look.

"Aw, what is it, Marie? Worried for my well being?" he smirked. She returned the look easily enough, spirits lifting with their banter.

"Well of course I was, but Draco," she looked around as well, lifting her hand to hide her whispered words, "we all know you're faking."

"What? You do not!" he returned, surprised. "I'll have you know, Marie Rogue, that I am a phenomenal actor. The best there is, in fact." She giggled as he became bothered, doing his best to display his superiority over lesser actors.

"Yes, yes, of course. It was your acting, but the fact that Madame Pomfrey can heal anything. A scratch from a hippogriff is not beyond her skills," Marie reasoned.

"It was more than a scratch! Bloody thing about ripped my arm off!" Draco defended. Shushing him, they entered the classroom, quickly securing seats.

"Yes, but you could have avoided the whole thing if you had simply paid attention when Professor Hagrid said that hippogriffs are proud creatures that do not take kindly to being insulted," she explained. The Malfoy huffed loudly.

"I am afraid that I cannot continue this conversation. Your words are hurting my arm."

"Oh yes, of course, I'll keep quiet then," she teased.

As soon as the classroom had settled, Professor Lupin walked into the room. His robes and briefcase were still as shabby as ever, but he looked brighter, as though he had a few good meals in him. This relieved Marie as she was always worried that he was too thin. At least the Hogwarts meals were being good to him. Before she could open her book, he made an announcement to the class.

"Good afternoon. Would you please put all of your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

Curious, Marie began to put her belongings away, securing the cap of her inkwell as other students gave similar looks of confusion and apprehension. A practical before teaching? Last time that happened, a whole cage of cornish pixies were let loose on the classroom while the fearless teacher ran to hide in his office.

The students followed the teacher out of the classroom and down the empty corridor since everyone else was in class. Everyone save for Peeves the Poltergeist who was floating upside down and jamming a door's keyhole with chewing gum. The trickster didn't bother to look up until Remus was two feet from him, and when he did see the teacher, he wiggled his toes and began to sing,

"Loony, loopy Lupin," he cackled. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin..." Marie shared and questioning look with Millie. That was quite strange. Though Peeves was notorious for picking on students and causing incidents and harrasing Filch the caretaker, he usually showed teachers some respect. Everyone looked to the professor to see how he would handled the rude ghost.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he suggested, tone pleasant. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Peeve's didn't seem to take any care to Remus' words and promptly blew a loud, wet raspberry in his face. Appalled, Marie looked the worn wizard as to how he would take care of this. Peeves couldn't be so blatantly rude to a teacher!

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised his wand to shoulder height and said, "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed his wand at Peeves.

The gum that was previously tampering with the keyhole suddenly launched out of it's place and rocketed into Peeves' left nostril with surprising force. The poltergeist whirled, cursing as he zoomed away.

"Cool, sir!" declared Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, wand away. "Shall we proceed?"

They continued on their way until the had turned down a second corridor and entered the staff room. The staff room was a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs and the room was empty save for the one teacher sitting in a low armchair reading a book. He closed his book quietly and rose to his full height, eyes glittering dangerously as he sneered. Remus made to close the door behind him but Severus interrupted.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He strode past the class, black robes waving behind as they always did, adding to his intimidating air. As he passed, his dark gaze met Marie's and she gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. It conveyed the message easily enough. That she was going to be all right in Remus' class. That she wasn't going to become hysterical like she had at the welcome feast. He spared Lupin a sneer before shutting the door behind him with a sharp snap.

With Snape gone, Remus made his way over to a wardrobe that gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall with a loud noise.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly due to the few that had jumped at the sound, Marie included. "There's just a boggart in there."

_Just a boggart?_ It may have been Marie's personal opinion, but that sounded like a fair reason for concern. The doorknob began to rattle and the students were watching, all apprehensive.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," explained Remus. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks-I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give to my third years some practice." He gave a good natured smile and Marie began to relax a little. She knew that look. That meant this boggart only sounded far scarier than it actually was. If Remus wasn't concerned, she didn't need to get riled up. That theory worked well for her so far.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Marie had to fight the impulse to raise her hand, allowing Hermione's to be the only volunteer.

"It's a shape shifter," she answered. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Remus, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of fears most."

_But with a whole class of students,_ wondered Marie, brow furrowing in thought, _how will he know what form to take?_

"This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" asked Remus. Marie looked to Harry, waiting for his answer. Why didn't Remus call on her? She could have answered his question. Harry took a moment, trying his best to ignore Hermione's raised hand next to him.

"Er-because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should take?" he guessed.

"Precisely! It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake-tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. Now, we will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please..._riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" recited the class.

"This class is ridiculous," muttered Draco. Marie gave him a swat on the 'injured' arm for good measure. Last time he chose not to pay attention he had gotten badly hurt and she wasn't about to witness that a second time.

"Good. Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." Remus motioned for Neville to step forward and for the rest of the class to form a line behind the shaking Gryffindor. The pair exchanged whispered words while the other students murmured about themselves, wondering how to change the thing they feared most into something laughable.

How was she suppose to face a werewolf?

It was a curse that warped the body and mind of her beloved caretaker, forcing him to kill Captain Tess, her very guardian and his friend. How could she possibly do something like that? Only Tess could stand up against such a creature-

She gave a small gasp as an idea came to mind. It was so obvious, it's a wonder she didn't make the connection earlier. To overcome a feat worthy of Tess' caliber, Marie had to become Tess. She had to channel that easy stance and solid confidence. The eyes that could see past illusions and fear, directly in the heart of the matter. Marie took a few deep breaths to collect herself. There was no time to be scared of the fake werewolf to come. Tess was never scared. She would set her feet and tackle the thing head on, never yielding.

Shifting through her pockets, she came across her hair tie and quickly ran her fingers through her long hair, pulling it up it a high ponytail. Giving an extra tug, she took another breath to ready herself, staring determinedly at the wardrobe. She was tired of being sad. Of being scared and haunted by images of what happened that night. She was tired of missing Remus or fearing of what he might think of her now that he found out her secret. She was tired of it, and the boggart was not about to take her down. She had bigger things to worry about than some shapeshifter.

"On the count of three, Neville," warned Remus. "One-two-three-_now_!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Remus' wand, unlocking the rattling wardrobe which then burst open. Hook nosed and scowling, Professor Snape emerged from the wardrobe, eyes flashing at Neville. The Snape boggart began to reach into his robe for his own wand when Neville managed to stammer the charm.

"_R-r-riddikulus_!" Suddenly with a noise like a whip crack, Snape stumbled in his new outfit. A long, lace trimmed dress and towering hat topped with an overstuffed vulture, and to pull the whole look together was a bright red handbag swinging from his arm.

There was a roar of laughter and the boggart paused, confused by his new situation and Professor Lupin called the next student.

"Parvarti! Forward!" There was another crack and where Professor Snape once stood was now a blood stained, bandaged mummy, dragging it's feet while it's sightless eyes focused on Parvarti.

"_Riddikulus_!" The bandages unraveled, tripping the mummy and it's head popped right off.

"Seamus!" The boy dashed in past Parvarti.

_Crack_! Now a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green tinted face stood before them. As soon as she opened her mouth wide to release a long, piercing wail, her status as a banshee became clear.

"_Riddikulus_!" shouted Seamus. The banshee rasped, clutching her throat as her voice was lost.

_Crack_! The banshee turned into a rattlesnake that slithered and withered. _Crack_! A bloody eyeball. _Crack_! A severed hand that crawled until it became caught in a mousetrap. _Crack_! A zombie that then began to sprout large, colorful flowers like a bush.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there!"

Harry made to step up next and Marie hurried forward, deliberately cutting him off, her wand tightly in hand. The boggart focused on her and it shifted from the small hand to the large, towering form of her werewolf. The thing stood on it's hind legs, adding to his height, looking down his snout at her. Taking a breath, he lifted his head to give a loud howl. Keeping focused, she took an advancing step, stomping her foot with a bit more force to keep focus and to hold it's attention.

"_Riddikulus_!" she shouted. _Crack_! A puppy yipped and chased its tail until he flopped over.

Remus then jumped in front of the boggart and it shifted into a silvery-white orb that floated in the air. He gave a flick of his wand, casting the charm almost lazily. "_Riddikulus_!"

_Crack_! The moon was now a cockroach, stuck on its back.

"Forward Neville and finish him off!" instructed Remus. _Crack_! Professor Snape was back again, advancing toward Neville with a scowl on his face. Neville stepped forward looking determined.

"_Riddikulus_!" he shouted. Snape was in the lacey dres for only a split second before he suddenly exploded into wisps of smoke, defeated.

"Excellent!" declared Remus as the class broke out into applause. "Excellent work, Neville. Well done, everyone...Let me see...five points to everyone who tackled the boggart- ten for Neville since he went twice...and five to each Harry and Hermione."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry, glancing over at Marie who pointedly avoided eye contact.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the beginning of class, Harry," answered Remus lightly, "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class began to exit the staff room, each reanimating their own boggart encounters. Marie lingered to the back of the group, allowing others to pass her by. Soon she was the only student left, the door closing behind the previous person. Nervous again, the temporary Tess confidence slipping away, she glanced over to see Remus fixing up the wardrobe, making sure it would still shut properly.

"Remus," she heard her voice call out. He turned at his name and his gaze softened when he looked at her, his ward. Her lower lip trembled and she dropped her schoolbag to the ground, breaking into a run. Tackling him with her full strength, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, nose burying in the material of his robe.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I'm sorry I never told you, I really should have, I know, but I just couldn't because you were just so proud that you thought I was in Gryffindor and I didn't want to disappoint you, I just couldn't, and I'm so sorry, I never meant to lie to you," she apologized frantically, tears slipping due to embarrassment, shame and frustration. "I'm sorry, I should've known that it was the full moon, I shouldn't have let Tess take me home, I'm sorry I didn't remember, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_..."

His arms circled and embraced her, securing their hold. She felt him lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"Marie, don't apologize to me. This entire thing is my fault, and it was wrong of me assume your House, to put you under the pressure of going along with my assumption. Please...please don't apologize to me..."

Her voice cracked again. "But we can't be together anymore..."

"Correct. I violated the agreement I signed when I became your guardian," he clarified. "But at least you're in a good home now-" She shook her head, eyes tightly closed.

"But they're not _you_, Remus!" she protested. "I don't care about a good home, because I just want to be with you, because I love you, I love our family, and you're all I have _left_..."

Fortune was on their side as the staff room remained undisturbed, allowing them their moment together. Once they left the room they would have to return to their roles as student and teacher, going on as if they never even knew each other before Hogwarts.

He was her caretaker, her guardian, the one who always looked out for her. She was his ward, his girl, his little Marie. He was the one who picked her up when she fell, explained the definitions of words in her books, and held her as a baby until she would finally go to sleep. A mismatched pair whose paths in life happened to cross, forever entangled.

* * *

**REVIEW! Whew, finally an update! Hey, at least it's a long chapter! We get some drama and bad temper from Marcus Flint, hints pointing out the curse, and some Remus and Marie reconciliation. Yay!**

**Next time, a certain criminal breaks into Hogwarts!**

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear your lovely thoughts! G'night!**


	10. Siriusly Tricksy

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Ten-Siriusly Tricksy **

It took no time at all for Defense Against the Dark Arts to become the overall favorite class, at least through the third year level. Of course to save public face, Draco took it upon himself to criticize the state of Remus' patched robes and Marie had to wait a beat before jumping to her caretaker's defense, chiding her friend for his rude behavior to a teacher. There were moments like that where she had to watch what she said or how she reacted. To the student body, he was Professor Lupin and her friends were aware of the name Remus, as she always called her guardian such. If they were, by chance, aware of his first name perhaps they hadn't made the connection. So she had to be very cautious not to say his first name, afraid her tone would give her away.

Classes were well underway by this point and even with her heavy schedule, she and Hermione were fairing well so far. When they weren't running to every class and double checking their tracks to make sure no one had spotted them, they were holed up in the library. A table off near the back so to stay away from the main flow of traffic. It was quieter that way and it also kept them from being spotted too often together. It wasn't a bad thing, for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to work together, it was simply odd and it earned attention, which was something both girls wanted to avoid. They didn't mind it so much, working together. In fact, it was rather pleasant. They could bounce ideas off one another about their new subjects. "Do you think this rune is correct? It could have more than one definition..." To normal social chatter. "You would not believe what Ronald said this morning..."

While Marie truly enjoyed her time with Hermione and making a new friend, she couldn't help but worry. Hermione was a very bright individual and it would not be beyond her ability to connect the dots between Marie and Harry. Their similarities in appearance, perhaps shared traits. Marie had no idea if she and Harry acted similar, only Hermione would be privy to that information. There was one instant when Harry and Ron came into the library looking for their friend and approached the girl's table. Marie had quickly gathered her things so to clear the area and avoid an encounter altogether, but only succeeding in running straight into Harry in her hasty attempt to exit. Wide green eyes looked back at each other and her heart was caught in her throat.

"Oh, sorry, Marie," he mumbled as they stepped back from each other. Her pulse was resounding in her head as she fought to draw a breath. It was so strange to actually hear him say her name. In all honesty, she thought he would refer to her by her last name.

_ Please, Harry. Can't you see me? _

"It's, um, it's all right. Bye Hermione," she managed quickly, keeping her head down as she rushed past the Boy-Who-Lived.

The weather was now fully fall, cool air nipping at everyone's ears and cheeks. The end of October and the wonderful Hallowe'en feast was going to happen that night with its bats, jack-o-lanterns and phenomenal food. Quidditch season was also very close. The boys were out practicing often and late into the night. Draco had attended a few practices and came back to the common room exhausted, reporting the practice to Marie while she worked on some of her essays. Everything seemed to be going smoothly enough and Draco would try to convince her to come with him to practice, so she could be up to speed on their plays in case they needed her for a substitute. To which, Marie would politely decline and fall back on her excuse of homework and classes.

Draco wasn't dumb by any means, not to mention that Marie had already explained her absence from the field in not so many words. Marcus Flint. She still had yet to speak to him since the tryout incident where she tried to reason and argue back as to how she could still play for the team despite her size. Of course, she has seen him and passed him in the halls, they're in the same House after all, but she does take it upon herself to steer clear and keep out of his way. She didn't want to trigger that anger again, with him towering over her and shouting like she was some fool. Simply recalling the event had her cheeks flushed with shame. She was no fool.

The Houses were buzzing with excitement as the final weekend of October was upon them. There was Hallowee'en of course, but the students were far more entertained with the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Third years were finally allowed to attend, provided that they had their permission forms signed from over the summer. Tess had signed Marie's copy, her signature a scrawl on the parchment. She had caught herself trying to memorize the style of writing before she reluctantly turned it in to Professor Snape at the end of their Potions class.

"You may collect this at a later date, Miss Rogue," he assured her as he stacked her form with the others. His voice was low and he did not look directly at her, busy with the forms. He must have caught her staring at the parchment. She gave a slight nod of her head, a smile forming.

"Thank you, Professor."

Hallowe'en morning the Slytherin common room was buzzing with excitement, especially from the third years who were about to embark on their first trip to the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The three girls were finally ready for the day, Pansy having insisted that they wake up a bit earlier and do their hair up nice. Easy enough for Pansy to say as she had short hair, while Millie's hair was about shoulder length. Marie, on the other hand, had rather rebellious long hair that did everything in it's power to not mind her.

"Come-on!" grunted Pansy as she tried to work the brush through her friend's hair. Millie acted as an anchor while Marie tried not to cry out from the pain her scalp was undergoing.

"I'm telling you-my hair doesn't-lie flat-OW!" she yelped as the brush finished it's stroke. Relief was welcomed as the hairbrush was lowered. Running her hands through her hair, mildly concerned that there might have been blood at the hands of Pansy's intense beauty treatment, she glanced over at the Pureblood who seemed very upset.

"I just don't understand how your hair can be so-so-"

"Vivacious?" Marie supplied.

"Ridiculous!" she exasperated. "You've got such nice long hair with _volume_, my gosh, and your hair does this-this untameable mess of a style! It's just not fair." She took a breath, glaring at the mass of dark hair crowning Marie's head. "Just you wait, I'll get that hair straighten one day."

"May take some heavy magic," warned Millie.

"I don't care. It will happen. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but it will happen. I will win!" she declared, stuffing the brush into her bag. Marie got up and tossed her own bag across her body, taking care to be out of Pansy's reach.

"Well, we better be going, before I'm victim to another one of your attempts against my poor hair," teased Marie. The girls left the Slytherin dungeons and made their way to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before the school was dismissed to Hogsmeade. Everyone was dressed in casual clothing, for once, and it was strange to see classmates outside their standard uniform. Passing by the other students in the Hall Marie caught Hermione's gaze, giving a smile and a brief wave.

Fortunately breakfast was over quickly, allowing the permitted students to exit the castle and begin their trek to the village. Retying her scarf, Marie hurried to keep up with her friends, linking her arms through their own, all giggling with excitement. They passed by a group of older students and the green eyed girl was sure to keep her gaze low as they made their merry way.

Sighing, Marcus Flint watched as Marie and her friends moved ahead of him and some of the other Quidditch boys. She still had yet to talk to him since he snapped at her at tryouts. Not that he made a particular effort either, but he was rather expecting her to talk to him first, like she usually did. It had been over a month and they had yet to speak properly to each other again. He gave another agitated sigh, tugging at his collar which was becoming too tight. Again. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he and his friends made their own way toward the village, the clothing material tight and stretched to it's limit. One wrong flex and he would rip the sleeves. Again.

"Where to first? Three Broomsticks?" asked Montague, looking over at the Quidditch captain. "Looks like you need a drink, mate."

"Sounds good to me."

"Go talk to Rogue if it's still bothering you," advised the other Chaser, stretching his arms over his head for the moment, giving an encouraging nod at a group of Ravenclaw girls who passed them. "Moody Marcus Flint isn't my favorite one to be around, to be honest."

"Sod off."

* * *

Hogsmeade was lovely. There was Zonko's Joke Shop that was crammed with all sorts of tricks and devices, wall to wall with items that were one wrong move from going off and covering a person with green dust or a laughing charm. They had wandered as close as they dared to the Shrieking Shack, Marie playing up her timidity and fear a bit more due to the fact that she was very aware of the Shack's true purpose. A shelter for Remus, from back in his days of being a Hogwarts student. So there was a fair reason to avoid the building and she really didn't want her friends venturing too close. Then they peeked into Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop. Upon Marie and Millie's insistence, they dragged Pansy into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to look about and test a variety of elegant quills and enjoy the fresh smell of parchment. In return, Pansy choose Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop for lunch. While the food was nice, it was decorated in an overly frilly fashion and many of the patrons were couples who were very involved with each other, hand holding and potential snogging sessions. She was grateful when their meal was over.

Honeyduke's Sweet Shop was a very popular location that seemed to be constantly busy. They had rows upon rows of chocolate, each section a different flavor than before. Numerous precariously stacked glass containers of Pepper Imps, Chocoballs, fat honey flavored toffees, and Acid Pops. Barrels of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, while the sample trays held some of the new Ice Mice the girls were brave enough to try, causing their teeth to chatter and squeak for a few moments after. It would be simple to say that their bags were weighed down with the treats. Sugar Quills, Crystallized Pineapple, Peppermint Toads, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Salt Water Taffy, so to name a few. It was also a very social location, if a bit overcrowded. After awhile inside, Marie began to feel a bit light headed and informed her friends that she was going to step outside and she would meet up with them at the Three Broomsticks.

The brisk air felt wonderful against her flushed cheeks as she was free from the confines of the sweetshop. Looking about, she allowed herself to wander aimlessly to pass the time until her friends were done socializing. It didn't take too long before she became distracted by the window display in 's Potions shop, enthralled with the miniature cauldrons that produced gold and sapphire steam, creating shapes as they floated upward. She leaned a bit closer to try and read the potion labels but the heat left the window quite fogged, leaving the descriptions a mystery to her.

Suddenly, there was a low growl and her bag was snatched from her shoulder, the force upsetting her balance and sending her to land on her bum. Stunned from the action, Marie quickly got back to her feet, following the shadow of the figure.

"Oi! Get back here!" she called.

The figure dashed between shops, taking the narrow alley lead them to the back side of the shops. The Slytherin kept on after the thief, light on her feet, though scratching her hand on the brick side of one shop. The dim setting changed back to the regular lighting once they were free of the alley, illuminating the figure that stole her bag.

A dog. Granted it was a large black dog, but nonetheless, still a dog.

The dog held her bag between his intimidating teeth, leaning on his front legs so to raise his tail higher, wagging back and forth. Catching her breath, Marie kept a distance from the dog, just to be safe. _Well, at least it's a dog and not some criminal, like that Sirius Black fellow_, she thought, relieved, remembering that morning's warning article about Black in the _Daily Prophet_.

"Here, doggy," she tried to call, bending down onto the balls of her feet and holding out her hands. "Please give that back." The dog watched her, still low with the bag, tail moving faster now. She scooted a bit closer, giving a light clap. A wagging tail was a good sign for a dog, right?

"Here doggy," she tried again. How did one call a dog? She gave a little whistle. "Come here, please." He probably smelled the food in her bag, the treats she had recently purchased. Not to mention that she had tossed her bag over one shoulder rather than across her body like she normally did, that was her fault. Her eyes brightened when the big dog began to move toward her, a shuffle of sorts. She lowered herself to her knees, keeping her arms out. He moved closer, her bag just out of reach.

"That's it, good boy," she encouraged. "If you give it back, I'll even give you a treat." Ears perking up at this new information, the dog moved quickly and dropped the bag into her hands, now much closer and sitting upright, tail thumping against the ground.

"Wow," she mused, surprised. "Good boy? You're very smart." Odd, did he truly understand her, or perhaps it was a trained phrase he knew from his owners? Either way, Marie opened her bag and pulled out a chunk of the crysillised pineapple. _That wouldn't be too bad for a dog, right?_ she wondered. Slowly, she offered her open palm, the treat resting for the dog to take. He didn't move too fast, slowly inching toward the treat before taking it in one bite, his whiskers and fur brushing against her skin and a drop of saliva, making her giggle childishly.

"Good boy," she complimented. His tail hit the ground rhythematically and he scooted closer to her. He was such a large dog and his brown eyes were watching her carefully. At least, that's what it felt like to her. Did dogs normal do that? Again, she never had a pet dog or really been around one, for obvious reasons. She knew that Captain Tess loved dogs, owning a large Saint Bernard in her childhood named Bruce. Her only pet had been Happy the cat, and now Sebastian the owl. She really knew nothing about dogs. Only that this dog was much smarter than he should be. It was just a nagging feeling.

"Would you like another?" she offered. The dog sat up straighter, tail swishing back and forth now in anticipation of the delicious treat. Extending another treat, Marie used the opportunity to carefully pat his head, the fur soft under her fingers. She was startled when she noticed how the dog was watching her, allowing the contact. She quickly pulled her hand back and he gave a whine. Confused, she slowly returned her hand to the spot on his head, petting once more. The tail moved in approval and he leaned into the touch, content.

"You poor thing," she whispered, using both hands to cradle his face. "You really ought to head home, it'll be getting dark soon and I need to go." He gave a whine, again like he understood. With one last pat, the girl gathered her belongings and rose to her feet. Giving one last wave, she hurried on her way, not wanting to be late in meeting up with her friends.

Making sure that the girl was very much gone, the dog set on his own trail away from the village.

* * *

The three Broomsticks was warm, a bit crowded but pleasant establishment. It was filled with students, teachers and residents of the village alike. There was a broad mirror behind the bar so to reflex the cozy atmosphere Marie was enjoying more each moment. She ordered her Butterbeer at the bar, to which Madame Rosemarta had ready in just a moment. Taking the large tankard in both hands, the third year found an open table that allowed her to see the doorway in order to spot her friends entering. Sipping the beverage sent warmth instantly throughout her body as she waited patiently, being sure to clean the foam from her lips.

The waiting turned from minutes into fifteen minutes then to half an hour with no sign of Pansy or Millie. In fact, students were getting ready to head back to the castle for the Hallowe'en feast. Sighing at her poor timing, she finished the last of her drink she had nursed for her wait. She had probably missed them by playing with the dog. Well, she had best get started on her way to the castle then.

There was a set of heavy footsteps, close enough to make her look up, eyes widening at the sight of the Slytherin captain. He glanced away for a moment, hands in his pockets, before looking back to her.

"Evening, Marie," he greeted, voice a low rumble. Nodding, she returned the gesture.

"Evening, Marcus." He shifted his weight to his other foot, uncomfortable.

"Heading back?" She nodded and he took another breath. "Mind if I walk with you then?"

"N-not at all," she answered, swallowing her stammer. Slinging her bag across her body in its proper place, the pair exited the pub with Marcus holding the door open for her so they could step out into the chilly twilight.

The walk was quiet for quite awhile, the two simply keeping pace with each other. Marie didn't know what to say or how to begin a conversation that didn't involve Quidditch, their common ground. Well, once common ground. She dared to glance up at him and his imposing figure registered to her. Even now, he looked a bit taller than he did at the beginning of the term. Ever the intimidating wizard, Marcus Flint. She flinched when he caught her staring, quickly dropping her gaze.

"Did you not bring gloves?" he asked after a beat of awkward silence. She brought up her hands to inspect them herself. Right palm scratched by the brick during her encounter with the dog, marring her with a few red lines. That was right, she had left her gloves that morning, deciding that she wouldn't need them. Now that the cold was more pronounced, she wished she had brought them anyway.

"No, I left them back in the dormitory," she answered, rubbing them together to create some warmth. Marcus rummaged about in his pocket and produced a pair of black gloves, handing them over to her, keeping his eyes forward on their trail.

"Here," he offered. "I don't need them."

"Oh! Um, thank you," she managed, gingerly accepting the gloves. They slipped on easily, still loose on her hands which made sense if they fit Marcus properly. The cold faded from her hands and she appreciated the gesture, looking back up at the seventh year. "Thank you, Marcus."

"Don't mention it," he scoffed, hands finding his pockets once more. The castle was drawing nearer now, visible on the horizon as the sun dipping low behind it as the night sky began to twinkle with stars. The silence between them had become comfortable, no longer the awkward tense and on edge sensation it had been when they first started.

Cold washed over both of the Slytherins and her stomach churned uneasily as they approached the dementor boundary. Keeping her gaze low, she stepped closer to the Quidditch captain so to link her arm with his, holding tight. She wanted to walk faster but Marcus kept their pace steady, if agonizingly slow in comparison to how quickly Marie wanted to be away from those terrible creatures. The echoes were whispering to her as they lowered themselves closer for inspection.

_ "You rotten brat..."_

_"You wish to be a hero? Fine..."_

_"I love you...more than...anythin'...in th'world..."_

"Keep moving," instructed Marcus softly. Eyes tightly closed, Marie blindly followed his lead as the unnatural cold ebbed away the more distance separated them. After a few more paces to be sure, Marcus came to a stop.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She waited a moment, trying to focus on deep breaths to settle her heart rate and the nausea. It wasn't so bad when they left the grounds as the dementors had nothing to suspect when they were leaving the safety of Hogwarts, it was when the students returned they took it upon themselves to move closer to the students. Close enough for her to hear old memories she rather not dig up.

"Marie!" called Marcus. His sharp tone jarred her from her thoughts, green eyes wide as she looked up at him. His own dark eyes were watching her very carefully.

"I said, are you all right?" he repeated. She nodded dumbly.

"B-better," she managed. "Better now. Thanks. They got really close."

"Yeah, too close for my liking," he agreed. "Bloody creepy."

She nodded in agreement. "No kidding."

With their equal dislike established they continued their trek on the castle grounds. Marcus kept their arms intertwined, not trusting Marie on her own after the scare. She was still very pale.

"Listen," he began with a deep breath. "I'm not...mad at you, all right? The whole tryout thing. It's not your fault I'm an arse." She looked up, surprised at his choice of words.

"You're not an-"

"Yes, I am. That's just the nicest term for it," he interrupted. "My mood's been awful and sometimes I just can't keep it down when it gets ugly. Makes me bloody unpleasant to be around. You can ask Montague, if you'd like." Marie quietly watched him, allowing him to speak his piece and maintaining her grip on his arm, keeping them close together. Swallowing her nerves, she softly gave her theory.

"Is it...the Flint family curse?" she guessed. He gave a deep sigh, dark eyes daring to glance at her before fixating on their path ahead.

"Yeah. It is," he confirmed. "Makes sense though, doesn't it? People have been saying it for years and it turns out they were right after all." Her dark brows lowered in confusion.

"But Marcus, what is the curse?" Surprised, he looked at her again, almost coming to a complete standstill.

"Seriously? You don't know the story?" She shook her head, hair disheveled from the wind.

"Honest."

Their pace picked up again as they neared the castle's main staircase and he opened the giant oak door with a single hand, a loud creak resounding.

"Then I hope you never find out," he murmured.

The Great Hall was decorated wonderfully as always. Hundreds of candle filled pumpkins floated overhead, the usual clouds of fluttering bats, and even flaming orange streamers that moved lazily across the now stormy ceiling. How fortunate that the weather missed their trip to Hogsmeade. The feast was wonderful and everyone managed to eat healthy portions, even after snacking on their Honeyduke sweets. Pansy and Millie had asked what happened and Marie simply said that she got distracted and they missed each other at the Three Broomsticks. The closing entertainment had been the House ghosts performing some formation gliding, even the Bloody Baron participated. Sir Nicholas even reenacted his own botched beheading which was equally humorous as unfortunate.

They had been walking back to the dungeons at a leisurely pace, the girls who met up with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The boys eagerly retold the adventures of their own day and they even had a freak incident at the Shrieking Shack, some sort of ghost dragging the blonde down the hill past the fence. Overall, a very exciting day and pleasant evening. Yawning and eyes daring to close as she walked, there was the sudden figure dashing past the group of friends and toward the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Marcus Flint.

He dashed inside, voice having no difficulty in traveling as Samantha Torrez rushed in as well, barking orders at the students who had turned in already. Confused, the group of third years waited outside and a moment later the stone wall was moved and students began to quickly evacuate.

"Move it! Everyone get going, go to the Great Hall! To the Great Hall!" instructed Flint as Samantha ran to lead the group from the front.

"Come on, follow me!"

Once the common room was cleared, Marcus allowed the stone wall to close and sent an authoritative glare toward the stunned third years.

"You heard us, get moving! To the Great Hall!" he barked. Startled, they did as they were told, Draco daring to ask the question.

"What's going on?"

"Get to the Great Hall," he repeated, tone made obviously clear that he was not to ask again.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall it became clear that it was a school wide emergency as the Hall was crowded with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and after a moment, Gryffindors. The babble of students trying to find out was happening was the conversation no matter where Marie looked. Everyone was just as confused. The Gryffindors split away from their group to their friends in the other Houses, eagerly retelling what had happened.

The slashing of the Fat Lady's protrait. The break in. A man capable of sneaking past dementors and into the enchanted castle.

Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts.

* * *

**REVIEW! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry! I'm trying, I'm trying, plus I have a cat who is currently sitting in the way of my keyboard, so I apologize for any weird typos.**

**So! Minor Snape and Marie moment, fun times in Hogsmeade, a little bit of light on Marcus, and oh no, Sirius Black!**

**Next time: Page 394 !**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Page 394

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Eleven-Page 394**

It was impossible to sleep that night. There was security in numbers as all of the students were gathered in the Great Hall, all snug in the plush plum colored sleeping bags, but the whispers of how the criminal entered the castle seeped throughout the hall. Some said Dark magic while others wagered Apparation, despite the fact that Marie explained that Apparation couldn't possibly work on Hogwarts grounds (Hogwarts had defensive spells and enchantments, for goodness sake. A fact clearly stated in _Hogwarts: A History_). Then there was the unsettling fact that he had gotten past the dementors, _again_. Did they simply not affect him? If that was the case than Marie couldn't help but be overly impressed and in awe of the feat.

Prefects and ghosts alike stayed up and kept watch vigilantly as the teachers searched the rest of the castle for Sirius Black. Marie was cuddled deep into her sleeping bag, covered up to her nose as she kept an ever alert eye out for trouble. She couldn't sleep, how could she possibly? Although she felt safer with her friends, reassured with their presence, she couldn't unwind enough to shut her brain off. Then there was the added stimulation of Vincent Crabbe's snoring, which had to be the loudest she's ever heard. It was a wonder the boys of the third year dormitory ever slept.

There was the faint swish of a cloak nearby and the third year closed her eyes quickly, hoping her act would be convincing enough.

"Go to sleep, Miss Rogue. It's far too late to be awake," came the voice of Professor Snape, barely a whisper. She nodded, guilty and caught in the act of being up past the designated curfew.

"Yes, sir," she murmured in response. Almost as if by magic, her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep with no difficulty whatsoever. Out like a light.

Professor Snape prowled the Great Hall, maneuvering around sleeping bags that secured quiet students, finally dozing off after the Sirius Black scare. Well, all students with the exception of Marie Rogue. He could see her twisting and turning, the material of the sleeping bag rustling. _Of course, she's awake_. He sighed and made his way toward her section of the Hall. She stilled once she heard him approaching and pretended to be asleep. A humored smirk dared to pull at his mouth at her poor acting attempt. She was too tense, eyes screwed shut, brow furrowed, all tells stating that she was very much awake. He instructed her to go to sleep, to which she agreed. On second thought, recalling the third year's tendency to over think and put her body's need for sleep second, he gave a subtle wave of his wand to perform a minor Sleeping Charm, a light aid.

Headmaster Dumbledore entered the Great Hall once more, taking a moment to receive an update from Gryffindor Prefect Percy Weasley.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Weasley in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir." Dumbledore nodded, glancing about to confirm the safety of the student body.

"Good. There's no point in moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow," he explained.

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argllyshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her." Severus was now close enough to speak in his hushed tone, not wanting to wake any other students or encourage eavesdroppers. They were near Potter and his friends, all of which had a knack for hearing what they weren't suppose to. Much like Miss Rogue.

"Headmaster," he spoke up. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?" suggested Dumbledore. He gave a short shake of his head.

"All searched."

He sighed softly. "Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" he asked, doing his best to hide his accusation.

"Many, Severus, each as unlikely as the next." His posture stiffened and he was doing his best not to scowl at the Headmaster. He knew very well what theory the potions teacher was implying, as he had been doing his best to explain it even before the start of term. Back in the summer, before the attack on Captain Tess, and now even more so.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before the start of term?" he asked, lips barely moving. He was hoping that the Gyffindor Prefect would take his cue and leave the two professors alone. Alas, Weasley was rapt with attention.

"I do, Severus," answered Dumbledore, voice laced with warning. Very faint, but still there. Of course he would remember, Severus brought it up every chance he could.

"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," interrupted Dumbledore. His tone was stating quite plainly that the matter at hand was closed. The Potions master pressed his mouth into a thin line to silence his argument.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go down to the dementors. I said I would inform them once our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" asked Weasley.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I'm Headmaster." On that note, the older wizard turned to take his leave.

Severus glanced back at the now sleeping Marie. Completely oblivious to the fact that the best theory he had involved her former caretaker helping the wanted criminal in and out of the castle. After all, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were the best of friends.

* * *

Sirius Black was the talk of the school. Students exchanged wild theories and ideas as to how the criminal got into the castle, each one more bizarre than the first. For instance, Hannah Abbott spent the majority of Herbology telling Marie of her explanation of how Black transfigured himself into a shrub in order to sneak onto the grounds. The Slytherin simply nodded and listened to the Hufflepuff go on about the criminal shrub, as she had no better reason to provide.

The weather was steadily worsening as well, overshadowing the upcoming Quidditch season. The Slytherin boys would come in from practice absolutely drenched, sopping puddles of water following them from the pitch. The first match was suppose to be Slytherin versus Gryffindor, a typical grudge match to rile everyone up. Except, when Draco came back from the last practice before Saturday's match, his arm still in the ridiculous sling, he looked positively pleased with himself.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Marie, setting down her Ancient Runes text. His eyes brightened and he moved her way, water flying when he shook his head to push back some of his blonde hair, the girl covering her perfectly organized parchment and work, unwilling to take water damage.

"We're not playing Gryffindor tomorrow," he explained, smirk in place. A clear sign that he had some hand in the affair. Marie's brow lowered in concern.

"No? Why not?" she asked. The Malfoy glanced about before wiggling the fingers of his 'injured' arm.

"Due to the fact that the Slytherin Seeker's arm is still injured, we are unable to play," he narrated, tone dramatic for the occasion. He took a seat next to her after shrugging off his Quidditch robe. "Flint's already been down to tell Wood. They'll be playing Hufflepuff instead. How's that? We get to avoid playing in this atrocious weather." Marie could only stare, appalled.

"What?" asked Draco, holding his hands out by the fire to dry. Marie tried to look back back at her homework but she turned back to her friend.

"But you're not hurt," she stated. He gave a smirk. "So why are you lying then? Slytherin can still play tomorrow."

"Why not? Betters our chances at winning the Cup." A moment passed and Marie could only stare wordlessly. Draco returned the odd look.

"What?"

"You're cheating."

"More like...arranging our terms of play-"

"Cheating," interrupted Marie. Her mouth formed a tight line as she turned back to her homework, dipping her quill into the inkwell. Draco gave a sigh, lolling his head back in exasperation.

"Oh come on, Marie, don't be like that," he tried. She kept her gaze on her parchment, flipping to the next page in her textbook.

"Sorry, Draco, but I've got homework to do," she stated evenly. The Malfoy heir sighed again, slumping in his seat. That disappointing tone of hers was going to bother him all night.

* * *

The weather only continued to unleash its might over the school grounds. The following day it was so dark and over cast that extra lanterns and torches had to be lit in the hallways and classrooms. Apart from that, it was a relatively normal day. That is, until it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Marie and Hermione had used the Time Turner properly and had arrived without attracting attention as they typically did. Catching their breath from their trek from the Herbology greenhouses, Hermione stepped back to let the Slytherin enter the classroom first, so to stagger their entrances to prevent people from noticing that they were constantly arriving at the exact same time for every class.

When she stepped into the room, she was promptly stunned to a standstill, causing Hermione to bump into her back when she tried to walk into the room. After whispering a soft apology, both girls looked at the front of the room to see what was so shocking.

Instead of Professor Lupin's easy smile and wave from his desk, Professor Snape glanced up from the class notes, his imposing authority obvious. Marie then recovered from her surprise and gave a small wave of her own.

"Hello, Professor." Glancing about to see that the room was quite vacant, the two girls being the first to arrive. "Are you our teacher for today?"

"Yes. It seems Professor Lupin is feeling ill today," he answered stiffly, doing his best to keep any inflection from displaying his opinion of the other teacher. Marie's chest felt tight in worry at the thought of Remus being ill. They've been so out of their routine since school, staying the summer with Tess, and then school again, she had completely forgotten how weak the full moon cycles made her caretaker. Swallowing with difficulty and doing her best to avoid Hermione's sharp gaze, she regained her voice.

"Will he be all right, sir?" she asked, also careful of her tone. She couldn't be too concerned, but she couldn't will away all emotion when it came to Remus. He was important to her. Snape met her look of apprehension with his own coolness, to relieve some of her natural worry.

"It's nothing he can't handle, Miss Rogue. Professor Lupin will be with us again, rest assured," he answered, returning to the notes. With a nod, Marie found her seat as did Hermione just as the other students started to file in. All of the Gryffindors were alarmed by the Potions professor being in the chair of their beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Slytherins, on the other hand, looked amused by the prospect of their Head of House teaching another class.

When it was time for class to start, Professor Snape rose from the desk after marking an attendance roster of some sort, and circled so to stand at the head of the classroom, dark eyes scanning the room while the notes were still in his hand.

"As you can see, Professor Lupin is not with us today due to feeling under the weather," he explained, a small smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth. "So I am standing in for him today until he returns to good health. It seems as though Professor Lupin rather not keep any notes in regards to your progress or what topic you are to learn today."

Marie raised her hand in response, excited to help and provide the answer. They were due to start learning about hinkypunks that lesson. Snape was just about to call on her when the door opened and Harry Potter dashed inside, out of breath. The Slytherin quickly lowered her hand.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-" he started. His words failed him when he saw Professor Snape instead.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down." Marie started to worry when Harry didn't sit down. _Sit down, Harry. Don't cause a fuss, please don't cause a fuss_, she begged mentally.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape, with an odd sort of smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?" Marie's worry shifted to a minor panic as her brother did not take his seat. She watched with wide eyes, as did the rest of the class, after all, no one defied Snape. For good reason.

"What's wrong with him?" Now he was prying and she had to hold back a groan of frustration. What was so difficult about taking his seat and shutting his mouth? _For heaven's sake, sit down Harry!_

"Nothing life-threatening," answered Snape with an almost disappointed lilt. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Finally, Harry slowly made his way to his seat and Marie could feel her pulse steadily return to normal. About time.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-" Before Marie could raise her hand to offer to help fill in the blanks, Hermione spoke up quickly.

"Please sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows, and we were just about to start-"

"Be quiet," Snape said coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization." Marie felt a slight sting at the insult. She was going to offer the same information as Hermione, especially since their last studying session was over the subject of creatures learned thanks to Remus. And she didn't appreciate the jab at his lesson planning.

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, a Gryffindor. Their was the low sound of agreeing murmurs, the Slytherins knowing to hold their tongues seeing as Snape looked more menacing than before at the comment.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you. I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss..." The class watched with bated breath as he turned to the back of the book, where they clearly have not covered any topic of the sort and most likely wouldn't until the next term.

"Werewolves."

Panic seized her, eyes rounding as she openly stared at her professor in shock. Why would he possible want them to cover werewolves? They couldn't study werewolves, not with the week of the full moon currently in progress and Remus sick. Not to mention that the months after this lesson, students would have the information to string together the clues. Bright students, like Hermione, would have all the intel they would need. People would find out. Remus would be exposed. He would lose his job, especially once parents heard the news. They wouldn't see him as Remus, he would only be a monster to them. Even if Marie was emotionally scarred by the event that transpired on her birthday, she still loved Remus and he was still important to her. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Marie, _breathe_," whispered Draco softly next to her. He was the closest friend to see how she had gone rigid at the word, color drained from her face, green eyes unblinking as she became lost in thought. Drawing a deep breath, she gave the barest nod in acknowledment, doing her best to snap out of her daze.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"But, sir," tried Hermione again, unable to swallow the impulse, "we're not suppose to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks-"

"Miss Granger," interrupted Snape, his voice a kind of deadly calm. "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you to turn to page 394." He glanced around when no one moved. "_All_ of you! _Now_!"

Books were opened and the pages sullenly turned until they were at the proper place, much farther than they were suppose to be.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and a true wolf?" asked Snape. Marie kept her hand determinedly down in her lap, refusing to answer. She noticed that the professor seemed to avoid looking in her direction, an action she found quite odd. Not to anyone's surprise, Hermione's hand shot into the air, the only student willing to answer.

"Anyone?" asked Snape, ignoring Hermione's hand. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-"

"We told you," spoke up Pavarti Patil suddenly, another Gryffindor, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"

"_Silence_!" snarled Snape, making Marie and a few others flinch in their seats. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

Why? Why was he pursuing this subject? Marie could scarcely breathe. Was it perhaps some fault of hers? Did she upset her Head of House? She couldn't wrap her head around it. Was he trying to get Remus in trouble?

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air. Marie quickly looked back at her Gryffindor friend, trying to will her to keep her silence, just this once. She was just going to cause trouble for herself. Of course, Hermione couldn't allow Snape's threat of reporting their class to Dumbledore on false accounts of being behind in their lessons.

"The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape said coolly. Marie's stomach clenched again in fear for her friend. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione lowered her hand, face very red and stared down at the floor with eyes full of tears. Marie's face was equally flushed and the insult hurt her too. Hermione was only trying to keep them from trouble by proving that someone did know something about Snape's ridiculous lesson. The dark haired girl knew how Hermione worked tirelessly over her books, always improving herself. It was why Marie liked working with Hermione particularly. Their enthusiasm was on the same level and it was so refreshing to have a partner that operated on the same scale. So, Professor Snape's comment was like a slap to the face for all of their effort, making both girls flush with embarrassment.

Ron Weasley suddenly spoke up very loudly. "You asked us a question and she knew the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

Everyone knew instantly that he had gone too far, bodies tensed as Snape advanced on Ron slowly, intimidation rolling off him in waves. The entire room was holding their breath.

"Detention, Weasley," he said silkily, his face very close to the red haired third year. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Hearts pounding, the class was silent throughout the entire lesson. They took notes on werewolves while Professor Snape moved through the rows of desks, examining the work they had completed for Professor Lupin. It wasn't exactly examining, it was more like criticizing. Again.

"Very poorly explained...That is incorrect, the kappa is most commonly found in Mongolia...Professor Lupin gave this an eight out of ten? I would have given it a three.." Of course, he avoided checking the work of the Slytherin students, opting to belittle the Gryffindor's homework and previous essays instead.

Before they were dismissed from the lesson, after what felt like an eternity, Snape had one last announcement for the class.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves." Marie went terribly white once more. "I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Slowly gathering her belongings and fitting her book back into her overstuffed bag with difficulty, Marie exited with the class but hung back to wait by the closed door. She certainly didn't want to seem like she was eavesdropping on the teacher's conversation with Ron Weasley about detention and talking back to a teacher. After five minutes of fretful waiting, the door opened and the Gryffindor stormed out, so mad that he didn't even seem to see her. Taking another breath, Marie peered inside, giving a little knock on the door.

"Professor?" she called quietly. The teacher was back behind the desk, shuffling through the piles of paperwork. "Do you have a moment, sir?"

"Come in, Miss Rogue," he permitted. "Close the door behind you." Nodding, she did as she was told and cautiously approached the desk and her Head of House. A moment passed in silence, her mouth suddenly dry and mind drawing a blank as to how she should ask her question. Raising a brow at the odd behavior, Snape set the papers down, hands folding and resting on top of the parchment.

"You wanted a moment of my time, Miss Rogue, and you have it. I suggest you use it appropriately."

"Have I done something wrong?" she blurted, words tumbling out in a rush. Her pulse picked up as he continued to watch her.

"No, you have not," he answered evenly.

"Then has Remus?" she asked, voice cracking slightly. There was a flicker of resentment, perhaps an awful memory, but the look faded as fast as it had appeared. It was enough for Marie to see. She stepped closer to his desk, voice rising in panic.

"Whatever happened, I'm sorry!" she apologized, her words coming out faster and rising in pitch. "But please, professor, please, can you not push the werewolf lesson? If people find out, Remus could lose his job! And it's so hard for him to find a job because of his condition, and at least here he's safe because you're able to make the potion, and Professor Dumbledore's here, and really, it's the best chance he's got, and if word got out then they could connect him to Tess and he'd be in so much trouble and then-" Snape held up his hand to quiet the rambling girl, who took the pause to catch her breath again.

"Miss Rogue, this is by no means your fault. You are not in any trouble," he stated plainly. She nodded in understanding.

"Then, sir, why werewolves? Why not, I don't know, vampires or banshees? You could have picked anything in the book, but you chose werewolves specifically," she said softly. "May I ask why, sir?"

Severus Snape studied the young girl before him. Clutching her over filled bag that threatened to split open, her wild dark hair and those green eyes that were every bit of Lily Evans. Her concern was a refreshing change of pace and she truly wanted to improve the situation and keep her precious former caretaker from trouble. He gave a sigh.

"What I will say about the matter, is that there was once a vicious prank performed by Lupin's group of friends that nearly killed me on a full moon. I do not need to elaborate on the details, do I?" She quickly shook her head, eyes wide as she listened. "So I find it very important for students to recognize the signs of werewolves, and if it manages to rile up Professor Lupin in the process, that's only an added benefit."

"But what if someone does find out?" she asked. "Someone like Hermione Granger could find out!"

"Then it would be the word of a student against Professor Dumbledore, as he finalizes all staff hirings," he explained. Some of the tension left her shoulders. That was a good point. No one would question Dumbledore and whom he deemed fit to teach at Hogwarts.

"That's right," she agreed. He returned to his paperwork.

"Best go before you miss lunch, Miss Rogue," encouraged the teacher. "Try to not over think this one."

"All right, thank you, professor." She was almost to the door when she stopped and turned around to face him again. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Rogue."

She waited a beat, debating. "I'm sorry, about the prank, I mean, but I promise that Remus had nothing to do with it. He would never intentionally hurt someone, you know."

"Be on your way, Miss Rogue."

"Yes, sir."

When the door closed behind her, the Potions master looked over at the picture frame Lupin had placed on his desk. A simply brown frame containing a moving picture of a younger Captain Tess and tiny Marie Rogue, both waving to the camera, absolutely beaming and happy. Taking a breath, Severus gently placed the photo face down.

* * *

The weather was positively horrendous that Saturday for the first Quidditch match of the season. Rain came down in heavy torrents, the wind snapping sodden cloaks as lightening forked the sky, thunder rumbling loudly. Marie ran out to the pitch with her classmates, trying to all fit under the large black umbrella Draco carried. The whole school turned out for the match, as was the popularity of the sport. Everyone was soaked through within seconds of stepping out onto the ground, but they simply set their jaws and prepared themselves to handle onslaught of rain.

Despite their efforts to run and the addition of the umbrella, the Slytherins were just as drenched as the players and ankle deep in mud by the time they had found their place in the stands. The two teams faced each other in scarlet red and canary yellow, Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory stepping forward to shake hands. The players mounted their brooms and there was a faint cry of Madame Hooch's whistle, allowing the players to take off.

Marie could hardly see a thing, they were just spots of color darting about in the darkening sky, it was as if night had come early with no sign of the sun at all. Giving up on using her binoculars, she had to settle with holding her hand above her flattened bangs to try and keep some of the water from running down her face and into her eyes. They couldn't even hear Lee Jordan's commentary over the roaring wind. She turned toward Draco, unable to follow the game properly.

"What's happening?" she asked, though she had to yell to even be heard.

"Gryffindor's fifty points up!" he shouted back. He pointed at the descending players. "Just called for time out!"

"At this rate, they'll be playing into the night!" she said. The blonde looked at her funny.

"What?" Stepping closer, she brought her hand next to her mouth to add to her volume.

"I said, they'll be playing into the night! They've got to find the Snitch fast!" He nodded in agreement.

"They better find the Snitch fast!" he told her. Amused by their shouting and looping conversation, Marie only shook her head as she folded her arms under her now heavy cloak. At least she had the sense to braid back her hair, that now resembled a wet rope more than anything but at least it was contained.

The players rose back up into the air with difficulty due to the turbulent force of the wind blowing them off course. Soon after there was another another bout of immense thunder, followed directly by a florescent flash of lightening. An odd figure caught the girl's eye and she brought her binoculars back up to make sure it wasn't a fault of her waterlogged vision.

Sitting up at the deserted top of the opposite stands was a large black dog.

Hands now numb from the cold, her fingers slipped and dropped the binoculars by accident. After fumbling for a moment and readjusting the setting, when she managed to check again the dog had vanished. Had she only imagined it?

Suddenly, the scarlet player she assumed was Harry took a dive, the Snitch finally spotted. Before she could become fully excited, relieved that the match was going to be over and they could go inside and warm up, an odd sort of silence fell over the stadium. Confused, she looked about to see if anything was out of the ordinary, besides that dog she swore she saw. Her breath caught in her chest when she realized what exactly was the matter.

Dementors.

At least a hundred of the dementors designated to protect the castle grounds had flooded the Quidditch pitch. Their smoke like bodies with their hoods drawn up so to hide their faces, clammy hands able to be seen from the sleeves. It was as if the world was muted out. The storm, thunder and cheering of the fans. Marie couldn't take a breath, chest tight as she stared on in horror. A new fear gripped her when she remembered that Harry was diving straight at them for the sake of the Snitch.

She didn't hear Draco call after her as she stumbled away from her friends, feet taking her to the stairs of the stands. She had to help Harry. She had...she had to get a teacher...the dementors weren't supposed to be there...

Then Harry was falling. Down toward the mass of dementors.

Marie wasn't aware of her feet tripping over themselves, or of herself tumbling down the steps. She didn't hear Pansy's shriek calling for her. She didn't feel Marcus shake her shoulder or help her into an upright position, head lolling back. She missed Dumbledore's spell that sent the dementors fleeing and how Harry's fall was magically slowed, safety insured.

The last thing she was aware of was a werewolf's hair rising howl and the gold flash of Tess' magic.

_ "Think Remus! We're your friends! Your family! Remember us!"_

* * *

**REVIEW! So, I have spotty internet at home but it is perfect for motivating! Onward, Marie! Conquer your third year!**

**All sorts of interesting bits, tension between characters and whatnot. Fun times lie ahead!**

**Next time: a chance to talk to Harry, a request of Professor Snape, and preparing for the winter holidays! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Dementors Love Quidditch

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Twelve-Dementors Love Quidditch **

The stands were in an uproar of panic at the arrival of the dementors. They had flooded the field, unable to resist the high energy of the Quidditch match, the excitement it provided doubled with the fact that they were so hungry and unable to feed off the students like they would Azkaban prisoners. Then Harry Potter fell from his broom, Cedric Diggory had caught the Snitch instead and Professor Dumbledore had cast a great silver spell to send the dementors running back to their posts in a hurry. Marie had gone stark white and took off, although she didn't make it very far. Draco tried calling for her and Pansy gave a positively shrill shriek as their friend suddenly fell against Marcus Flint, tumbling down the steps in a faint.

"Marie!" called the blonde, forgoing the umbrella in order to shove past the other students, pulling his arm from the unnecessary sling. Flint had already dropped to his knees, propping her upright, large form looming over her.

"The hell happened?" he demanded. Draco could only shake his head, the rain pounding down on them.

"I don't know!" he shouted to be heard. "The dementors?" Giving a growl of frustration, Marcus scooped up the unconscious girl and got to his feet without any difficulty.

"Come on then, get Snape. I'll take her to the Hospital Wing," he instructed. Knowing better than to argue with Quidditch captain, Draco took off to find their Head of House.

The Hospital Wing was busy and crowded due to Potter's accident. Gold and scarlet robes mixed with the rest of Gryffindor House as they bunched up around his bed. Marcus growled again out of aggravation, unable to gain Madame Pomfrey's focus. Here he was, soaked just like the others with Marie's lithe form in his arms, completely unresponsive and in need of her own medical attention, yet Potter was the only concern. As if no one else had been affected by the bloody dementors.

After shoving some Gryffindor first years out of his way, he was able to set Marie down on a bed. Looking about, he still couldn't earn the nurse's attention. The always present anger simmered within him, daring to rise and he clenched his fists, jaw tight. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He couldn't let his temper lose, not right then. After taking another deep breath and slow exhale, he lowered himself into the chair that was stationed at the bedside. Dark grey eyes returned to the third year girl, heavy brow lowered in concern. Was this a result of the dementors? Awful dark creatures that could suck the happiness out of a room in an instant. Well, it had to be the reason, nothing else really made sense unless she was sick for some reason.

"Mr. Flint." The boy jumped to his feet at the professor's voice. Severus Snape was dripping wet, just like everyone else and Draco Malfoy was trailing behind him, footsteps squelching with water.

"Explain."

He quickly looked to Malfoy, as he was Marie's friend and saw more of what happened than he did. "She had bumped into me, sir, as she was trying to go down the stairs. I don't know what happened before that."

"Mr. Malfoy," addressed Snape, turning toward the boy. He was catching his breath and he shoved his hair away from his face.

"We-we were just watching the match and then the dementors appeared. She sort of, swayed like she was unsteady. And she went white," he explained, paling at the recollection. "She went very white, sir. Then Potter fell and she moved, I think to go get a teacher. That's when she must've run into Flint and fainted."

Their teacher nodded in understanding, dark gaze looking over Marie to try and assess the damage for himself. "And what has Madame Pomfrey said about her spell?"

"Nothing, sir. She's still tending to Potter," answered Marcus, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. Snape's mouth made a firm line to show his distaste, waving his wand to dry himself and his students.

"Very well then."

There was a gasp of a breath as Marie's eyes fluttered open, trying to focus. Her entire body ached and her head pounded. What had happened?

"Marie? Marie, can you hear me?" asked Draco, stepping closer to her bed. "Come on, Marie, don't scare us like that."

Scare. She had been scared. Terrified actually.

Suddenly everything rushed back to her in a flood. The Quidditch match. The storm. A black dog. Dementors. Harry falling. Scared senseless.

She sat upright quickly, looking about in her new settings though still disoriented. Catching sight of Professor Snape's typical black garments, the words started to spill out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Professor! Dementors on the field-Harry's falling-they can't be on the grounds-werewolves...ow..." she trailed, vision daring to tilt. Groaning, she held her head in her hands, trying to steady the room.

"Calm down, Miss Rogue," instructed Snape and she automatically nodded in response. "You're in the hospital wing, the dementors have been taken care of, and Mr. Potter is being tended to as well. Rest a moment, I will fetch Madame Pomfrey."

As soon as their professor's back was turned, Draco moved to take a seat beside her on the bed. "What happened out there, Marie? Or are you trying to scare me to death?"

"What? Of course not," she answered, surprised by the second question. "I was going to get a teacher when, well, when I fainted, I suppose." She paused for a beat. "How did I get here anyway?"

"Flint carried you," said Draco, pointing at the captain. Marie looked up at the intimidating seventh year, as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"Oh, um, thank you, Marcus. Very much. I appreciate it. Really." He gave a scoff, hands finding his pockets once more, the anger subsiding.

"It's nothing, Marie."

A thought struck her sharply. The dog in the stands. A big black dog. She ought to tell Professor Snape about it at least. Clearly it wasn't anyone's pet as it went against the standard list of animals students were even allowed to bring to school. Marie swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made to get up quickly so to go inform her teacher. Unfortunately, her legs hadn't quite recovered, shaking and refusing to hold her weight. Although there was some luck as Marcus had the reflexes of a Chaser and caught her easily enough, seating her back on the bed with hardly any effort on his part.

"Looks like you're staying put for a bit," he teased. With a sigh, she flopped back on the pillow to resign herself to her fate.

Indeed, Madame Pomfrey had decreed that she stay the weekend in the wing. She insisted due to the fact that Marie and Harry had reacted so strongly to the dementors. Other students had been upset by the dementors presence, but no one else had a fit about it like the two third years. Of course, that one weekend, there was no other student in the wing, ill or otherwise, which meant that Marie was trapped in a room with Harry Potter for two full days. Unless she could somehow convince the nurse that she was fully recovered enough to return to her House.

In all honesty, it wasn't too bad. Visitors were in and out throughout the weekend, flocking to Harry's bedside and checking up on him. Professor Hagrid had sent flowers that resembled over sized cabbages more than anything, and Ginny Weasley had dropped by as well, blushing like mad as she presented the Seeker with her handmade card. As sweet as it was, the card sang shrilly and the only way Harry could quiet it was by keeping it pinned under the bowl of fruit. On the other hand, Marie had her own visitors come by to see her. Pansy and Millie, who brought her bag of schoolwork at her request, and then later Draco with Vincent and Greg. Ginny had stopped by as well, after she recovered from giving Harry her card, checking on the Slytherin briefly only to run off when her brothers Fred and George stopped by to see their team's Seeker. Marie didn't blame her, it would look odd if they were caught chatting, she supposed.

It was Sunday afternoon when they were left alone in the wing, still no other patients and no visitors at the time. Marie had been working on her Potions essay when she glanced over at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was looking down at his blanket that held a pile of broken twigs and splinters of wood, turning over the most recognizable piece in his hands. The handle of his broomstick, the Nimbus 2000. She felt a small pang in her chest and she lowered her quill in thought. Glancing about, Madame Pomfrey was in her office and Marie slowly moved her legs over the side of the bed. It wouldn't hurt to simply talk to Harry, would it? Just a brief conversation and she would return to her bed and homework, no harm done. Not to mention that the nurse had an uncanny ability to know when a student was out of their bed. With her mind and resolve set, she got to her feet and quietly made her way over to the Gryffindor's bed, doing her best not to attract the nurse's attention.

Her legs froze once she reached the foot of Harry's bed and she could hear her own pulse pounding as she remained statue like for a moment.

"Hello," she managed, barely a whisper. The boy flinched, clearly not noticing her, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Oh, er, hello," he greeted. "Sorry, didn't even see you there."

Marie gave a weak chuckle in response, mouth suddenly dry. "So, um, so how are you feeling? Better, I hope?"

"Um, yes," he answered, a bit confused by her approach. "Loads better, thanks. You?"

"Me too, I mean, yes, I'm better. Trying to convince Madame Pomfrey that I'm good to leave," she tried to joke, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. He gave a soft laugh and some of the edge left her, relaxing her shoulders. Looking about once more, she gingerly sat on the very edge of his bed, facing him.

"What happened here?" she asked gently, gesturing to the once broomstick. He lowered his head, turning the handle over in his hands again. Marie began to panic that she had chosen a too sensitive topic.

"Th-that's all right if you don't want to tell me! I mean, I can guess what happened, context clues and all that, so if you rather not tell me, it's quite all right," she stammered, holding her hands in a defensive manner. Her reaction seemed to alarm Harry as he held his own hands out to reassure her.

"Oh no, it's fine, really," he said. "After I fell, my broom was blown away by the storm and it hit the Whomping Willow, that massive tree out on the grounds."

Marie's brows rose in interest. "Just hitting it did this kind of damage?" she asked. The poor broom was nothing more than splinters, beyond repair. Harry gave an odd sort of laugh.

"Don't know if you've ever met it properly, but that tree doesn't like being hit." Green eyes rounded.

"I'll keep that in mind." There was a brief moment of silence before Marie spoke up again. "So what are you going to do for a broom for Quidditch then? You can't possibly ride one of those old Shooting Stars." He gave a shrug.

"I don't know yet. I wish there was just some way to fix this one," he answered, tone still sad about the loss of his trustworthy broomstick. Of course there was no way to fix the once high ranked broom that resembled a pile of tinder for fire more than anything now. The lovely Nimbus 2000 he had received his first year at Hogwarts. She remembered how positively green with jealousy Draco became once he found out the news that Gryffindor got to break the "no first years on the House team" policy.

A thought came to mind.

"You could use mine."

"What?" asked Harry. He couldn't have heard her correctly.

"You could use my broom," she offered again, eyes brightening with her idea. "I'm not on the team anymore, I was only a substitute anyway, but you could use my broom. If you'd like, that is, I understand if you wouldn't care to, but it's a Nimbus 2001 and very fast." The Gryffindor could only stare openly at the girl.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, still in awe of her offer. Her head tilted a bit to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you helping me? I mean, it just seems odd coming from a Slytherin," he stopped, cringing when he heard how his words sounded aloud. "I mean, it's not that you're bad _because _your Slytherin, it's just odd because we haven't played Slytherin yet. I would've thought you'd want the advantage?"

Marie gave a smile, daring to meet the equal green gaze of her brother. "Maybe I just want a fair match?"

There was the sound of footsteps and the girl quickly looked to see the figures of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger approaching their friend. Dark hair whipping behind her, the third year quickly returned to her bed and buried her nose in her Potions book so to avoid the strange looks the Gryffindors were sending her way. Also, to hide her own grin. She had spoken to Harry, a normal, pleasant conversation where nothing bad happened and the risk of him connecting the dots were practically nonexistent.

Although she didn't see Hermione looking between the two, slowly but surely picking up their connecting pieces.

* * *

It was wonderful to return to the hustle and bustle of the castle, finally free from the Hospital Wing. Marie was able to focus on her classes and her homework, running about to the extra classes with Hermione and sitting with her friends by the fireplace in the common room. As her classwork always took up her time, she was finding her thoughts wandering back to the dementors. They had sapped the strength and happiness from her so fast, it made her head spin. Why had they affected her so much? To the point of fainting even. They rendered her completely useless and terrified. Was it only her? And Harry as well. The fact that she was so helpless around the hooded creatures made her skin crawl.

They were currently in Potions, Millie and Marie working on the potion diligently, the shorter girl's thoughts floating off again as she carefully diced the salamander's tail. When she wasn't looking, or Professor Snape for that matter, Draco was busying himself by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. He also was reveling in the joyous fact that he had full use of both of his arms, the sling now gone. A miracle that only took three months.

_ Could the dementors be countered? There has to be some kind defense_, mused Marie, absently stirring the simmering brew. _A spell, charm, object, maybe a potion-_

Suddenly, Ron Weasley had tired of the blonde's antics and chucked a slippery crocodile heart at Draco, hitting him square in the face. Snape promptly docked fifty points from Gryffindor in response. Thankfully, the class had come to a close and it was time to go to lunch, or in Draco's case, to the restroom and clean his face of crocodile fluid. Marie had almost been out of the dungeon with her bag over her shoulder and stomach growling, she turned a sudden about face, making her way back up to her professor's desk.

"Professor," she began, "I have a question."

"Yes, Miss Rogue?" He strolled between the tables, clearing each station with his wand. Marie followed his movements, matching him without too much of a conscious effort.

"Sir, is there any way to fight a dementor? Or somehow defend yourself from it?" she asked, adjusting her heavy bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, there is," he answered. He cleared the last table and made his way to his desk, the girl still following him. He took his seat and Marie waited patiently before his desk, fully attentive. The Potions master regarded the girl with interest due to her piqued curiosity. "Why do you ask, Miss Rogue?"

She fidgeted a moment before giving her response. "Is there any way you could teach me, sir? How to defend myself against them?"

"Dementors are dark creatures, so shouldn't you be asking the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as this falls into his area of study? It has nothing to do with Potions," said Snape, shifting through the parchment on his desk. He had to make sure everything was set for his next lesson with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years. He glanced back up when Marie didn't answer right away.

"Is there a problem?"

She looked about, to make certain that they were in fact alone. "I can't ask Professor Lupin. At least, I don't want to ask him. You're qualified as a Dark Arts teacher, aren't you, professor?""

"Yes, I am more than qualified." Snape gave a breath of a sigh. "Miss Rogue, as you are a student of my House, therefore you are my responsibility, I must ask you to elaborate. Why can you not go to Professor Lupin? Is there some trouble I need to be made aware of?"

"No, no, no!" she yelped, quickly setting her heavy bag down. "It's just-it's just that it might...upset him if I ask..." Not that it was any skin off his nose if Remus Lupin was upset, the Slytherin Head of House simply sighed and continued.

"And why is that?" Green eyes suddenly looked sad and he sat up straighter, if possible. She held her silence for a moment.

"Miss Rogue, you are to tell me this instant. Why would it upset Professor Lupin, and yourself for that matter?"

"Because," she paused and started again. Her voice still wavered, cracking and fading to a whisper. "Because whenever the dementors get close, I can hear him murdering Tess...So I don't want to-to explain to him why I want to learn the spell, sir..."

There was a moment of silence between the two, Marie looking away while the teacher gave it some thought.

"Miss Rogue, you already know my opinion on eye contact." She nodded and lifted her chin to maintain the desired contact. It was always a pet peeve of his and she was typically good with obeying the little rule.

"Sorry, professor," she whispered.

"As for the spell, it's high level magic. I'm not sure if you would be able to handle an additional lesson on top of your already over filled schedule," he said, pulling out a blank piece of parchment. His quill scratched the surface, Marie unable to read it from her angle.

"I could handle it, sir," she insisted, stepping closer to his desk. He folded the parchment, set his quill down, and extended the square of information to her. Carefully, she reached out and accepted it.

"It's called the Patronus Charm," he explained. "A spell that relies solely on happy and positive emotions. The stronger the emotion, the more power you have to drive the dementors away."

Marie's face lit up at the promise of a spell, something that could protect her from hearing and reliving those awful memories.

"Thank you, professor," she said, a bit breathless and excited by the idea of a new spell to learn. "Don't worry, I'll learn it!"

A smirk dared to pull at his mouth. "I have no doubt of that. We shall start lessons next term, it's too busy and close to the break to start now."

"Okay, yes, thank you!" she smiled, thrilled.

"Be on your way, Miss Rogue," he waved her toward the door. She nodded and quickly stored the note with the charm's information into her bulging bag, practically skipping off.

"Thank you, sir!"

* * *

Time seemed to fly by at Hogwarts. The rainy fall season shifted to proper winter and overnight the grounds were blanketed by pristine white. Windows became frosted with ice, the steps dangerously slick and the halls were decorated for the holidays, little fairies acting as lights in Professor Flitwick's classroom. The Great Hall was lined with giant, plump trees that Professor Hagrid had chopped down and dragged in from the Forbidden Forest, now all glittering with ornaments of silver and gold, ruby and sapphire. The excitement of going home for the holidays had everyone wired with Christmas thrill.

Draco had been telling Marie at every opportunity how wonderful Christmas was going to be at his house. Which in turn, had her realizing that she wasn't going to be spending the holiday with Remus and Tess. No lounging about the flat in only their pajamas, not bothering to pick up the present wrappings from the floor until the next day, or when no one was looking as it bothered Remus to no end. Decorating a tree in the Muggle fashion as Tess preferred that method, and then she would hide the tiniest ornaments about the tree and Marie and Remus would race to see who could find all twelve of the miniaturized sugar plum fairies first. It made her heart ache to think that she wouldn't be spending her holiday like that. Although Draco was doing his best to get her excited about the Malfoy Christmas. The enchanted falling snow, the delicious feast that was always prepared, and the fantastic gifts that took residence at under the tree.

There was also one more Hogsmeade trip before break and Marie was excited to do her Christmas shopping in the little wizarding village. Bundled up in her winter garments, gloves included this time, she and her friends trekked through the snow to their destination, arms linked so to keep close and steal each other's warmth.

Hogsmeade was darling during the winter season, with the little cottages covered in snow with their holly wreaths on almost every door, plus the little floating candles that decorated the trees and kept watch by doorways. The first stop was the Three Broomsticks, in order to grab a butterbeer and warm up from their walk from the castle. They didn't stay too long, wanting to get their shopping done before it got dark and even colder.

"Draco, what should I get your parents for Christmas?" asked Marie as they stepped outside, arms linked. Draco's expression was surprised beneath his fur hat.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"A present for your parents, for Christmas. What should I get them?" she repeated, cheeks and nose already turning pink from the chill.

"You don't have to get them anything, Marie. My grandfather takes care of their gifts," he explained.

"Oh, but I really should get them something. Your family's been so kind to me, Draco. Taking me in rather than letting me be sent to, I don't know, some orphanage I guess," she said. "Really, I do owe you quite a lot. A present is the least I can do." He shrugged.

"If you want to, but like I said, my grandfather takes care of it. He's from the Malfoy side of the family, Abraxas Malfoy. He's getting older, but he still visits for Christmas." Marie nodded in understanding.

"All right then. How about sweets? Do your parents have a favorite candy?" she asked as they approached Honeydukes. The blonde shrugged again.

"I don't know." Marie gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"You are no help, Draco Malfoy," she laughed. "Don't worry, I already know your favorite candy."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. She nodded.

"Yes. Cockroach Clusters!" The blonde made a noise of absolute disgust.

"Ugh! Marie!" he whined, making the girl laugh at her successful joke. They saw their friends up the street, Millie and Pansy, and the short haired girl was waving for them to come over. Marie freed her arm, taking a step toward the Honeydukes door.

"I'll meet up with you later. I'll do my shopping, and it looks like Pansy wants to show you something," she teased.

"If she wants to take me to that Madame Pudding-Puff-pink-and-frilly-teahouse, the answer's no," he said, determinedly.

"I don't really blame you. I had pink glitter in my hair for about a week after visiting," agreed Marie. After giving a wave, she stepped into the warmth of the busy sweet shop.

As usual, Honeydukes was busy and now more so due to the upcoming holiday. She saw plenty of familiar faces, waving at the students she knew and weaving around a lollipop stand in order to step toward the counter, at least toward the line that lead to the counter. The wait took longer than usual, but she didn't really mind, soaking up the warmth and enjoying the aroma the shop produced. Neville Longbottom was in line behind her and she struck up a conversation with the timid boy she didn't seem to see very often. He filled her in on the Sirius Black scare and that the new guardian Sir Cadagon, a mouthy knight who rode a pony and changed the password at least three different times a day for fun.

"I've got to keep them written down, I can't possibly remember them all," he explained exasperated.

After her lovely chat with the Gryffindor, finding out that his grandmother was quite proud of how he was able to conquer the Snape boggart at the beginning of term, it was her turn for the counter. In the end, she decided to get Draco's parents a nicely wrapped box of a variety. Honeydukes' finest chocolate, No-Melt icecream, Peppermint Toads, Salt Water taffy, Pink Coconut Ice, and Crystallized Pineapple (because it's her personal favorite). She also picked up a bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate for Draco as well. Braving the cold once more, she stepped back into the snow.

Marie managed to go to all of her stores and make her Christmas purchases in a timely manner. Tomes and Scrolls, to pick up a Defense Against the Dark Arts book for Remus, and miscellaneous book on handy and quirky Charms for Millie. Gladrag's Wizardwear, to find a shimmering pink headband for Pansy that would transfigure into a different hair ornament with three taps of a wand. Spintwitches, the sporting goods store, where she found a broom care kit specifically for the Nimbus 2001 for Draco. She had stopped by the Hogsmeade Post Office in order to mail Remus his gift. It wouldn't very appropriate for her, a student, to be seen giving a professor a gift, not to mention he had nothing to do with her House.

Relieved to see the Three Broomsticks once more with the promise of a warm Butterbeer, Marie slowed to a stop when she saw a notice nailed to the front of the door.

_**By Order of **_

_**The Ministry of Magic**_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!_

* * *

**Next time:** _"It's high time you and I had a chat, Severus Snape," she told him, arms folded. Authority rolled off her in waves, the American in her giving a bit of a twang to her voice as it usually did when she was irritated. _

_"Here's the deal. I'm gonna talk and you're gonna damn well listen to me this time."_

* * *

**REVIEW! Thoughts would be lovely as usual!**

**Oh my gosh I'm so excited for the next chapter, you readers have no ideaaa! I've been waiting for this to be revealed ever since book one and I even had a reader pick up on the hint in **_**The Philosopher's Stone**__(you go, __Vaughn Tyler__. Good job paying attention! (all those years ago, hahaaa))_** I've been trying to leave little clues here and there and ahhhh! So excited! I can hardly stand it!**

**Please review and I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Now to start the next chapter: **_**What the Captain Knew**_


	13. What the Captain Knew

_**Year Three: The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Werewolves teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Prisoners escaping Azkaban. Dementors patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts. This is the year of heartache and having to answer iron-clad questions. The year when everything must come clean. When Marie Rogue must own up to her true House..._

**Chapter Thirteen-What the Captain Knew**

The next morning was a rush of hurriedly packed bags, scarves and cloaks as the Slytherin House got their belongings together and doubled back more than once because everyone forgot something at least twice. Giggling madly with the glee of Christmas, the girls rushed outside with the boys who dared to scoop up handfuls of snow and throw it their way. Pansy shrieked and Millie rebelled with a charm, sending a dozen snow spheres their way. Marie was just about to join in when she remembered what she had forgotten. Green eyes widened as she gasped at her carelessness.

"Wait! I forgot something!" she yelped, ducking to avoid a throw by Vincent.

"Seriously? We've only got a few minutes until we need to board the train!" said Millie, distracted long enough for Greg to hit the side of her head. "You'll regret that one!" With a swish of her wrist, Greg was pelted by a dozen snowballs repeatedly.

"I'll be right back!" promised Marie, turning on her heel so to run back up the grounds.

"So smart, and yet, so air headed that Marie Rogue," chided Pansy.

The wild haired girl ran up the stairs and opened the heavy door using both hands and all of her body weight to pry it open wide enough for her to slip in. She stomped the snow off her shoes as she didn't want to fall and hurt herself on the slick floor. With a quick spell, she was dry and she set about running down the halls again. She could make it in time.

* * *

Severus Snape sat at his desk in the dungeons, the top cluttered with parchments, scrolls, and essays of every kind. He was almost done with grading for the term, finally. He didn't know how much more he could take of students trying to bluff their way through the homework he assigned them. It was Potions not Divination, they couldn't bluff through his course. They needed facts, and accurate ones at that, otherwise at their level of incompetent brewery, they would kill all who dared to drink their potion. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Thank Merlin it was Christmas break.

As he reached to dip his quill into the inkwell, he could have sworn he heard something rattling about. He kept still, listening. The sound went off again, louder this time. Groaning, he set his quill back in the inkwell and prepared himself to tackle the problem of the rattling drawer. It was his classroom so there was the chance that a pesky Weasley twin trapped something in his desk, or it could be a boggart that found himself a nice new home in the Potion master's bottom desk drawer. His hand gripped the handle and he pulled it open quickly, wand ready and aimed.

A corked vial containing gold light was vibrating away in the vial stand, making the ones next to it rattle as well, daring to crack the glass. Picking up the protesting vial, the professor brought it to eye level. It took him a moment to think back and recall where he had gotten such a peculiar thing. Of course. The particular gold light was tagged with Captain Tess' distress note. He hadn't the time to activate it then, due to the obvious crisis, and after that, he had simply forgotten about it as it was stored safely in his desk. Perhaps not so safely now as the message was now demanding to be heard. Tess must have set on some kind of timer or expiration date to force him into accepting her note. Rather bossy.

Making sure that the door was closed securely, Severus took his seat once more and uncorked the vial. The gold sphere shot out like a bullet, zooming about the dungeons for a moment to enjoy its freedom. Once it had settled down, it returned to the professor who was waiting patiently, hands folded on his desk. The minuscule sun lowered itself and slowly approached him, dissolving when it made contact with his forehead.

The messaging system was something of Tess' own invention. Notes, as she called them. Very useful when one did not have an owl, writing utensils, or any other means to contact help. A method she created in the Dark times of Voldemorts and Death Eaters, where war was present at every turn and she needed to call in back up or send out medical alerts. A drawback to the notes was that they could only go places Tess herself had been, they relied her mind's previous destinations, unable to go somewhere new without her.

He closed his eyes as he allowed Tess Andrews' world to rule his mind for the time being.

_ It was a blank dreamscape, simply grey with fog swirling about his feet as he walked. He could see her form up ahead, strong and tall. Her features became clear as he approached her, the general shadow fading away. Her arms were folded across her chest, much like his own. Jaw set as she studied him._

_ "Hello, Tess," he greeted. She nodded in response._

_ "Hello, Severus." There was silence for a moment. "Do you know what this note's about?"_

_ "No. I don't," he answered. She raised her brow in obvious disbelief._

_ "Really? You can't think of a single thing that I would want to tell you with my dying magic?" she asked. He kept his silence._

_ "It's high time you and I had a chat, Severus Snape," she told him. Authority rolled off her in waves, the American in her giving a bit of a twang to her voice as it usually did when she was irritated. "Here's the deal. I'm gonna talk and you're gonna damn well listen to me this time."_

_ "What do we have to talk about, Captain?" he asked calmly. She stepped toward him and almost growled._

_ "You know damn well what. We are going to talk about _that _night, whether you want to or not," she told him. "You avoided me for years. Apparating as soon as I saw you, staying underground, and in Dumbledore's shadow. After all that happened, I couldn't push you on the matter since you didn't want to listen. Well, now you're listening, because someone else needs to know since I'm dead."_

_ They shared a look for a moment and her expression and tone softened._

_ "Yeah, I know, Sev."_

_ "You could have killed him. It wasn't beyond your ability," he said. Tess gave a strained sort of laugh._

_ "Really? You honestly think I would've killed Remus?"_

_ "I would have," he answered. She shrugged._

_ "Yeah, well you're still a bit touchy about the school days. Y'know, almost killed by a werewolf and all that jazz." Severus tensed._

_ "They tried to kill me," he gritted out._

_ "All right. Sirius was a prat, Remus was victimized tool for the prank, James got cold feet and saved your hide, and you were far too nosy for your own good and safety. For the record? I'm the one that's actually dead, so the 'I was _almost_ killed by a werewolf' story won't fly much with me, Sev. Sorry."_

_ "So you took damaging hits to only bind the werewolf, protect Marie Rogue, and end up dying yourself?" summarized Severus. "I'm sorry to say, that isn't how I imagined you dying, Tess." The woman smiled, placing her hand over heart._

_ "You thought about me dying? I'm touched, really," she gave a sad sort of smile. "But, yeah, that's the end of my story. Didn't kill my best friend and I saved Marie. Sounds pretty good to me."_

_ Tess clapped her hands together to diffuse the mood._

_ "All right! Since we're done rehashing how I died, let's get the story rolling!"_

_ The dreamscape shifted, morphing into the all too familiar Godric's Hollow. It was evening, the windows all filled with lights and jack-o-lanterns. Witches and wizards strolled the streets in pairs and groups, chatting on but Severus couldn't hear the conversations._

_ "C'mon, this way," waved Tess, heading up the steps. Snape followed Tess, pulse picking up when he recognized the house they were entering._

_ The home of the Potters._

_ "It's October 31, 1979. Hallowe'en," narrated Tess as characters from the memory walked through them. The setting was a Hallowe'en party, busy with witches and wizards, some in costumes due to the Muggle spirit of the holiday, others not. She walked over to the bar like area where the memory-Tess was sitting, drinking her own glass of firewhiskey and chatting with a bloke in a blue bowler hat. The narrating Tess reached out to snatch her own drink but her hand simply phased through. She sighed._

_ "As this is from my perspective, I better fill you in," she began. She pointed to her memory-self. "I had just gotten off work. Alastor Moody and I were working some Death Eater case, finally bagging a hide out and we were allowed to go home after hours of field work, and paper work. I hate paperwork. Anyway, so I'm finally free from work and instead of going home and sleeping for a solid fourteen hours, I remember that Lily and James had invited me to their Hallowe'en party. _

_ "No big deal. I was free and I thought I'd stop by, since I don't see any of them that often due to work and our cases never line up, so it leaves little time to socialize."_

_ "I don't recall you being an exceptionally social person," interrupted Snape. Tess smirked in agreement._

_ "That's true, but hush, I'm telling a story." She gestures widely to the ever moving party scene. "So here I am, at the party. I've chatted with my friends and I needed a drink, of the stronger sort naturally, and I was pleasantly people watching, Auror habit, and lo and behold, what do I see?"_

_ The memory-Tess had indeed been nursing her drink as she gazed about the room, enjoying herself and the fact that she wasn't at work. Severus couldn't help but notice how much younger she looked. The youth was obvious, her newly earned scars not noticeable due to her layered clothing and her hair was still untouched by stressful grey. The young Tess turned on the stool, her back resting against the bar and all was well until she spotted something. She lowered her glass, distracted from the warmth of alcohol._

_ Severus followed her gaze, past the gaggle of chatting witches who clearly had too much to drink, to the ever popular James Potter, with his perfectly rumpled hair, glasses, and his grin that had women swooning. He was standing beside Lily Potter and whispering in her ear, his wife, but forever Lily Evans to the Potions professor. He could feel his heart pound at the sight of her. The ever red hair that she always knew how to tame into a gorgeous look, those green eyes that made him forget how to breathe, and her unwavering kindness. His chest was physically aching at the sight of her, the memory._

_ "What's your point, Tess?" he managed to asked, throat tight. "Why are we seeing this?"_

_ She sent him a look. "Still don't remember? Don't worry we're getting there. Look."_

_ The memory-James and Lily took each others hand as they slinked around the edge of the party and escaped to the next floor of their house. The memory-Tess shrugged her shoulders and returned to her drink, now chatting to the young Sirius Black._

_ "Ah yes, you and Black were a thing, weren't you?" commented Snape. The older Tess held her chin high._

_ "Something of a thing of a long time friendship, not a couple. I was seeing Aleksander Bolokov." She shook her head, ponytail waving. "Anyway, I didn't think much of James and Lily running off together. It was their house, their party. They were two attractive people and married, they could do whatever they wanted. None of my business."_

_ "Then why are you telling me?"drawled Snape, arms folded. She shot him a stern glare._

_ "Are you still unwilling to remember this night? Because this next scene will blow the lid off your cover." The two engaged in a minor staring contest, the taller one keeping his silence._

_ "Fine. We'll do it my way, chatty Cathy." With a wave of her hand, the scene moved in fast forward. The memory-Tess kept her spot, talking with Sirius as other characters mingled, some leaving while others were arriving. She moved her hand again and the scene resumed it's normal speed._

_ "The before mention event not being my business was true, until..." She slowed down the memory and they walked toward the staircase, waiting. With delayed speed, a young man, very much not James Potter, came rushing down the stairs. The two followed his movements as he ran out of the party, using the kitchen side door. Snapping her fingers, regular speed returned. The memory-Tess had left her drink, sprinting after the darkly clad fellow. Tess and Severus followed, her memory bringing them along as she slammed the door open in her pursuit. Alcohol or not, Tess was a damn good Auror and she would do her job whether or not she was on the clock._

_ The young Tess had snagged the cloak of the stranger and dragged him to the ground, the two wrestling and rolling until Tess had him pinned face down, arm twisted behind his back. Out of breath and ponytail coming loose, she grabbed the hood and pulled it down to unmask the perpetrator._

_ "Severus?" she named. Indeed, pinned beneath her knee was the young Severus Snape, more disheveled than the not-yet Captain. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_ "Get off of me, Andrews!" he snarled. It was well known that Severus Snape had joined forces with You-Know-Who, making him a Death Eater and an automatic target for Tess._

_ "What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" she asked, not moving and making sure her knee was digging into his back. "Guess you didn't expect the Potters to have anti-Apparation wards, huh?"_

_ "I said, get off!" There was a surge of wandless magic that blasted Tess away, rolling yards away._

_ "Dammit!" she cursed. The memory-Snape had gotten back on his feet and continued running until he was past the wards, Apparating at his first opportunity._

_ The present Tess looked to the professor, arms crossed._

_ "How strange for James Potter to be the one to go upstairs with Lily, but yet, the male that comes down is Severus Snape. A Death Eater who should be nowhere near that party on Hallowe'en. So, Severus, why were you at that party?"_

_ He said nothing, arms locked in their folded position and he did not look at the captain, gaze focused where his younger self had disappeared._

_ "Oh, still not telling me why? Don't worry, I'll fill in the rest for you," she cleared her throat. "For whatever reason, you were at that party. Maybe you felt like a night on the town, or you wanted to try apologizing to Lily again. I don't know. What I do know, is that you arrived with Polyjuice Potion, impersonated James Potter and took Lily upstairs. To talk or maybe for sexy fun times. Stop me when you remember."_

_ He did remember. He knew from the moment the memory opened on the Hallowe'en in Godric's Hollow. Captain Tess was right, he had arrived with the intention of speaking to Lily. She was right, he couldn't be at the party as a Death Eater. So, he brought a small flask of the vile tasting Polyjuice Potion and stole a strand of hair from Potter who was intoxicated enough to not notice a single missing hair. He then spoke to Lily, wearing the image of her husband. She had no problem agreeing to his request of going somewhere private, perhaps a bit too trusting as she had a bit to drink. Lily was always a light weight when it came to alcohol. With her consent, he escorted her upstairs, cherishing their intertwined hands. _

_ Once they were upstairs, in the master bedroom, Severus had only wanted to talk. So they did, they chatted about whatever he wanted. If Lily asked James about it in the morning, hopefully the bloke would be too drunk to recall any proper dialogue. Their conversation had subsided and he felt a want rising up in him. Here he was, with the woman he loved and always would love, in a safe a secure environment. No war bearing down on them, no childish insult haunting him._

_ He wanted to kiss her. That's all he ever wanted, a kiss from Lily Evans._

_ So he did. He kissed her._

_ The mood began to shift the longer they kissed, Lily comfortable with the action, after all James was her husband, a brief snogging session was nothing new. It was familiar to her. To Severus, it was fireworks, lights, and sensation. The kiss escalated into something he never dreamed he could achieve, not since she and James become a couple in their final year in Hogwarts. He made love to Lily Evans._

_ Everything was perfect, and wonderful, and beyond imagination, until the Polyjuice Potion began to wear off. Right in the middle of their time together, he started to change back into Severus Snape, the perfectly rumpled dark hair shifting back into the long hair that never properly minded him, the glasses' prescription making his vision blurry. He tried to fight it, to will the potion to work for just a bit longer. He wasn't quite sure if it did or not but he finished his time with his love, the disguise of her husband long gone._

_ He had successfully sneaked out of the bedroom but he new getting out would be difficulty since he couldn't Apparate, a fact he discovered too late. The challenge was to get out undetected, a feat that would troubling and difficulty in a party filled with Aurors and Hit Wizards alike. He would've gotten away if Tess hadn't spotted him, chased him down and tackle him to the ground. She knew what he did._

_ "I remember," he muttered, barely a whisper._

_ She nodded. "Since that's cleared up, let me tell you about the rest of the party. Lily didn't seem to notice anything odd as she and the real James chatted. The party went on like it was suppose to and I didn't tell anyone what happened. Everything was fine except for one thing: The real James took Lily upstairs as well, much later in the evening."_

_ "What does this have to do with me?" asked Snape._

_ "A whole hell of a lot so bear with me, it's a big story."_

_ The dreamscape faded, the party disappearing around them and they were standing St. Mungo's where James and Lily were having their check up with a medical witch, both glowing with pride and happiness. Snape's stomach flipped at the sight._

_ "Soon after, Lily discovers that she's pregnant and everyone's excited. Of course, it's always exciting. James and Lily were the first to get married and now the first to have a child. Sirius and I had a bet going, I said it would be a boy and he wagered a girl. The medi-witch had performed the spell that would predict the gender of the child and the result was male. I made twelve Galleons that day," she gave a soft smile at the memory. The memory James and Lily were hugging in excitement while Sirius had to cough up the gold to the young Tess. The past Tess gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back for his financial loss._

_ "All right, so the spell predict a male child," encouraged Snape. "Go on."_

_ "But spells can make mistakes too. Not quite as often, but it's been known to happen."_

_ Severus looked at the captain quickly, alarmed and sensing where the story was going. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Well, the spell predicted a boy so that was the news that James and Lily told their families and that's the information that went public. That the Potter's were due to have a son at the end of July. Just like Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were pregnant at the same time, if you didn't know. Lovely boy, Neville, I met him during Marie's first year."_

_ "Yes, I know the Longbottom boy. Continue," waved Snape, not interested in the side details. Tess kept her arms folded and took another breath._

_ "Fine. So July thirty-first rolls around and Lily's hugely pregnant. We were all afraid Harry was going to be a giant child," she laughed. "Turns out, the prenatal spell was incorrect, or maybe performed improperly or by a medi-witch with not enough experience, I wouldn't know. I'm not very good with medical magic. Either way, the spell was wrong. Lily gave birth to fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, the girl being the oldest by a minute and a half."_

_ "Twins. Marie and Harry," stated Severus. Tess nodded in agreement._

_ "By this time, it's 1980 and the Dark Times are getting worse, communication dropped to barely anything in fear of You-Know-Who sniffing their trail. So James and Lily didn't properly announce Marie's arrival into their family outside of close friends and their parents."_

_ "How does this pertain to me?" he asked, turning his back to the unwinding memory of the happy parents welcoming their twins into the world. Sirius, Tess, Remus and Peter Pettigrew were present, along with the respective newly appointed grandparents. They were all so happy that it made him hurt._

_ "Don't worry, I'm getting there," she reassured, tone a bit kinder. "With twins in the picture, I couldn't help being suspicious. The timelines were in sync and I just couldn't shake the feeling. So, I was able to get my hands on some blood samples and I called in a favor at work."_

_ "Blood samples?"_

_ "Yes. From James, Lily, Marie, Harry, and you." He narrowed his eyes in his own suspicion._

_ "How could you have possibly gotten my blood?" he asked. "I avoided you since that party." Tess winked at him, smirking._

_ "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I've got connections, Sev, and that's all you need to know."_

_ The scene morphed into the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The young Tess could be seen chatting with a man with dark skin and horn rimmed glasses._

_ "I called in a favor Huffston owed me and he ran the blood work. Proper complicated spellwork and all of that," she explained._

_ "And he didn't ask who the blood belonged to?" questioned Snape. "That doesn't seem very professional, Captain."_

_ "I had them labeled by numbers and no, he didn't ask. Like I said, he owed me," smirked Tess._

_ The memory Huffston handed the past Tess the results and she nodded in understanding, thanked him and left the office space. Tess stopped out in the hallway and reread the sheet, expression falling and she covered her face with the parchment, to hide her expression of disappointment._

_ "I sometimes hate being right," narrated Tess, speaking her thoughts from the moment._

_ "What do you mean? What did the results say?" asked Severus, stepping closer. Tess took another breath, albeit a bit shaky this time. She slowly met his gaze, blue eyes clearly displaying the answer._

_ "You don't mean..." he trailed off, his throat tightening. "No..."_

_ "Harry's blood results matched James and Lily's, but Marie's blood work matched Lily's and yours, Severus."_

_ The dreamscape was blank again and the man wondered vaguely if it was possible to faint in this type of mind set. He swayed, but did not lose consciousness. His mouth had gone strangely dry as he looked back to the captain_

_ "The story's almost over, Sev. Try to hang on for a bit longer," she encouraged, stepping closer. "James and Lily have been safely living their lives, holed up in their part of the world in order to stay off the radar and keeping any information close to home. The war got worse and in 1981 they were targeted by You-Know-Who. Friendships became strained, anyone could be a potential spy and I was practically killing myself at work. We all were, Aurors night and day, tracking down anything that could bring down this evil, narcissistic bastard that threatened everyone we loved. I, personally, hadn't spoken to any of my friends in months, only receiving coded messages by owl from Sirius._

_ "From what I've been told by Sirius when I questioned him, Dumbledore told James and Lily to go into hiding by use of the Fidelius Charm. Sirius was the obvious choice, he was James' best friend, but he insisted that make Peter Pettigrew their Secret-Keeper, the least likely to be sought out and attacked. Always a bit a spineless boy in school. Anyway, hardly a few days past before their location was given away. October 31, 1981 Voldemort came for the Potters._

_ "Again, from Sirius' perspective, he went to go check on Peter only to find that he wasn't there. He ran off to Godric's Hollow to try and make sure everything was all right. Though he was too late, the house was destroyed and James and Lily were dead. He said heard crying and he was able to find Marie in the mess. So, he took her to Remus', riding that stupid flying motorbike of his. He circled back to search again, to see if he could find Harry, but Hagrid was already there with his instructions from Dumbledore to take Harry to the Durselys, Lily's sister and brother-in-law. There was no mention of Marie and Sirius kept his mouth shut about her. He tried to convince Hagrid to give him authority as Harry's godfather, but Dumbledore's word was final."_

_ "How could she have survived?" croaked Snape, throat still dry._

_ "My best guess? They were down for a nap. I know Marie and Harry had separate rooms. In order of the rooms, Harry's was the first one," Tess tried to reason. "Sheer luck."_

_ The area changed to a Muggle town where the young Tess was chasing down Sirius Black who was pursuing Peter Pettigrew. There was yelling, a blast of magic and well timed shield charms from Andrews and Black. Peter was gone and twelve innocent Muggles had been murdered. The crime for which Sirius Black took the fall. The battered Auror made her way over and performed a formal arrest on her best friend._

_ "Then I arrested Sirius. Next day, I'm called over to Remus' where he's been keeping Marie. After much arguing, about sending her to the Dursley's, fighting about you, we decided to take a type joint custody, Remus being the primary caretaker, myself secondary due my work. I insisted on the surname change."_

_ "Why is that? I asked you first year and you didn't properly answer me," said Severus. Tess smirked._

_ "My answer was plenty good enough. A new last name so not to tie her to anyone, me the Auror and then Head of Defense, or Remus, a werewolf. We definitely couldn't let her keep the name Potter, Death Eaters would be after her in a heart beat. Therefore, she became Marie Rogue, a witch all her own," she explained. "And there you have it, the History of Marie Rogue. Would've been a shorter story if you'd just let me talk to you all those years ago, huh?"_

_ The memory changed to a young Marie Rogue laying down with the captain as she read her a book too advanced for her age and Remus took a nap in the arm chair. Next, it shifted to Tess and Marie sitting at the dusty piano the Auror owned, setting the little girl's hands on top of her own, letting her feel how the keys moved as she played a song. Marie, tugging the blanket over Remus as he slept on the couch, exhausted after work. Marie, sweeping in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Marie boarding the Hogwarts Express, so excited to begin her first year at Hogwarts. Marie, dancing at the Malfoy's New Year's Eve Ball with the young Malfoy heir. Marie in the Hospital Wing as Tess runs for her, diving onto the bed so to hug her girl. _

_ Tess using her magic to lock Marie in the closet, taking the werewolf on head first. The blood and pain that occured that night. The bound wolf, finally subdued. Tess staring hard at that pantry door that safely held her ward. Then finally, her decision to sit in front of the door rather than let Marie out. On the chance that Remus woke up and searched for the young girl, he most likely wouldn't smell her past the pantry's food products doubled with Tess' bloody body._

_ There was a shuddering breath and Severus looked away from the scene to the narrating captain breathing unevenly and wiping away at her cheeks._

_ "This is where my story ends," she said, giving a watery chuckle. She tilted her chin up to try and will some of the tears away, but they fell anyway. "So now you know everything. The only people who know the full story are you, Dumbledore, and Remus. That's it. Marie doesn't even know this much. If you need reference, I have a file on my property called the Juniper file. Outside of that , you won't find any other record about Marie Juniper Potter. I have those files sealed away with the highest degree, never to be touched unless requested by Marie. You-Know-Who couldn't get that paperwork even if he wanted to."_

_ "During her first year, you said if everyone knew everything, it would cause a lot of unnecessary heartache," recalled Snape. Tess smirked again and nodded._

_ "Yes, I did."_

_ "This is what you meant."_

_ "Absolutely."_

_ The two adults looked at one another, the scenery back to its neutral stage of grey and fog. The captain's image was starting to fade once more and she held out her hand._

_ "Please take care of her, Severus," she requested, voice cracking as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Because I love her, so very much." _

_ He gave a stiff nod, returning the handshake._

_ "Always." _

_ On that note, Captain Tess Andrews faded._

Severus awoke from the daze to a knock on his door. A pause then the person knocked again. Shakily getting to his feet, he made his way over to the door and unlocked it in order to pull it open and greet the visitor.

Marie Rogue stood before him, green eyes bright and smile wide. She was dusted with snow and perhaps running late for the train. Typical.

"I forgot to tell you," she said, breathless from her run. "Happy Christmas, professor."

This girl who was the embodiment of the woman he loved and himself simply smiled up at him, oblivious to the trial and errors, the war, the prophecy that brought about her life and yet targeted her at the same time.

"And to you, Miss Rogue."

* * *

**REVIEW! Can I get a cookie or what? Two chapters in one day! TWO! I think I'm going to kill over, geez. Well, I hope you all enjoyed Tess' story time and overload of information, I'm sorry I know it's a lot, but yay! Information!**

**Whew, I'm tired. Time for bed.**

****(made a minor edit to Tess describing her relationship status with Sirius to Snape. BFFs, not boyfriend/girlfriend. Different story for a different day. (We'll see Aleksander Bolokov next book, my lovely readers ;))).**

**Next time: Christmas!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
